A New Day - Zombie Appocalypse
by Awatere11
Summary: As "I Feel Fine" didn't grow as I wanted, I've decided to write another "End of Days" style story. Set 1/2 through season 1, Ianto and Jack are not yet together, Jack's immortality is still a secret and ...oh yeah ... Zombies. There will be violence, bad language and in later chaps SMUT. I will try to warn at Chap start for those who don't want to read that chap.
1. Chapter 1

They were wandering around the open field looking for some stupid piece of rift junk and Jack kept stealing glances at his young archivist.

The barrens was still fresh for everyone, the bruises barely faded. Jack knew Ianto had been more hurt than he let on and Owen's refusal to confirm or deny with his stubborn "Confidentiality" snark hadn't helped.

Ianto now straightened up and grimaced as he placed a hand against his side where Jack knew the broken ribs must be.

He glanced over at Gwen who was stuck in the mud but laughing as she reached for Tosh's outstretched hand.

Owen was standing near the girls with his hands on his hips, offering to help by way of laughing hysterically and mocking their footwear.

Jack turned to ask Ianto for the PDA and watched as Ianto's face changed.

"What are you doing?" Jack called out, starting to walk towards Ianto.

Ianto looked up and turned up the volume on the PDA. He was watching a news feed to see if their rift dump had featured.

" _The Centres for Disease Control and Prevention is recommending that people distance themselves from anyone displaying these symptoms. They are also recommending that families gather emergency supplies and start making plans in case they are asked to evacuate. You can get more information at .gov."_

"Ianto? What are you watching?" Jack repeated as Ianto's face began to pale.

"It's in America. Some sort of outbreak had occurred overnight. People are becoming violent and... Oh god" Ianto looked up at Jack, "They seem to be attacking each other. They're dying over there."

Jack had been careful to avoid making Ianto uncomfortable, respecting his personal space and as he now stepped close enough to look over his shoulder he noted the slight tightening of the shoulders.

They watched footage of people covered in blood attacking bystanders. Screaming and begging filled the air as Ianto tried to turn it down but accidentally turned it up instead.

"Great! We're over here freezing our preverbals off and they're playing a bloody video game" Owen groused as he heard the faint screaming.

Jack stepped back and cleared his throat nervously as he watched the carnage.

"Jack?" Ianto said quietly.

"It's OK. See if there is any signs of the outbreak this side of the ditch will you?" Jack said softly noting the use of his name instead of the standard "sir" he had expected. Ianto was rattled. Jack knew he was too.

"OK, pack it up!" he called out and the rest of the team froze and then straightened up.

"We don't have the piece of shit we came for!" Owen yelled as he yanked Gwen away from a cowpat.

"Ianto has found some newsfeed that is confusing, we need to go home and investigate." Jack called back, "Who the hell would be out here? Whatever it is, it's not giving off anything so it's not dangerous."

They raced back to the hub as the rest of the team watched Ianto's footage in the back.

When they reached the hub they all exploded from the SUV, well Ianto sort of slid but you know what I mean, and went to their terminals to research the growing violence.

"Maybe it's a form of mass hysteria?" Owen called out as he watched a group run at unsuspecting people.

"Mass hysteria usually doesn't include man slaughter Owen, but nice try" Jack huffed.

Ianto had headed for the archives where he dropped to his knees and pulled a backpack out from under his desk.

He upturned it and let the contents fall out for a quick inventory.

MREs, a bottle of water, flashlight, insect repellent and sun screen, deodorant, liquid soap, hand sanitizer, Swiss army knife, large knife in a sheath, small stainless steel bowl, water purification tablets, stainless steel canteen, first aid kit, sewing kit, fishing hooks and line, plastic poncho, extra socks and a small handgun that had been near the top.

Ianto added the sleeping bag from behind his chair and straightened up. Now he looked around the room and headed for another bag, dumping its old documents on the floor. He began rifling the archives, placing alien tat in the bag and then he hastily carried his stuff up to the main hub.

"Owen, where did you put the camping stuff?" he asked as he dumped his bags on the floor.

"Fuck! That laundry?" Owen barked.

"Owen." Ianto spoke slowly, "The camping gear. I helped pack it up but didn't put it away. Where did you put the tents please? Also the portable cooker."

"In the spare parking space behind the pillar. Why?" Owen narrowed his eyes, "You know how heavy it is?"

"We need to put it back in the SUV." Ianto turned to Tosh who was watching, "Toshi, we need portable stations please. Extra battery packs, don't know when we can recharge the solar cells and they only work on two chargers."

"Ianto?" Jack was looking in the bug out bag with admiration, "Nice bug-out kit. We also need food, MREs suck!"

"What's happening?" Gwen asked as she watched Ianto with confusion.

"I have additional food in the kitchen, under the counter. Enough for three months." Ianto dismissed Jack and turned to Gwen.

"Rhys. Now or never, we're moving and we're moving fast. He can come or we go without him" he informed her and she gaped.

"Jack!"

"I'm here Ianto" Jack said gently as he straightened up and watched Ianto take charge.

"We will need a cover story if we hit roadblocks" He said with his hands on his hips, "We can't be torchwood. Shit, Owen we need to change the SUV's face plates. Remove the Torchwood name."

"On it!" Owen moved without a second thought, as if Ianto was always in charge and Jack grinned as he saw the boy sink his teeth in.

"Gwen." Ianto said as he walked towards Tosh's station, "Rhys."

With a low whine, she fumbled with her cellphone.

Jack moved to the kitchen and opened the lower cupboards and gave a low whistle at the canned food and airtight containers that greeted him.

Ianto had been prepared.


	2. Chapter 2

A news reporter reporting in front of a scene with a police car and some people/zombies are in the background.

" _Quarantine efforts here in Raleigh haven't done much to contain the spread of the virus. Over half the city is now infected and new cases are showing up throughout the southeast." She turns to view the lumbering zombies with a grimace then turns back to the camera, smile back in place, "Back to you in the studio, Samantha."_

 _Samantha, the news anchor seems stunned for a few moments, then shakes herself "This is a very grave and dangerous situation. The mayor has declared a state of emergency and has activated the National Guard. The mayor is urging everyone who is not showing symptoms to stay in their homes and keep their doors locked."_

Gwen turned from the large screen and pointed at it while addressing Jack, "See? We're safer here in the hub."

"No Gwen, we're not" Ianto answered, "We're in the middle of town. Do you know how quickly this is spreading? By this time tomorrow Cardiff will be overrun! We need to move before we're trapped."

"Jack?" Gwen placed her hands on her hips and Jack sighed.

"Ianto is right" he nodded, "We don't want to be trapped in here, if this is as aggressive as it looks then we need to find the fringe, not the epicentre."

"What is this?" Tosh asked hesitantly.

"Zombies!" Owen enthused as he looked up from the web sites he was trolling, "Fucking, real life zombies!" 

"For godsake Owen," Gwen spat with temper fraying, "Stop messing about!"

"Owen's right" Ianto had been searching as well, "All the prepper sites are calling them zombies or un-deads."

"Prepper sites?" Tosh moved closer and peered at the multiple screens amazed that he could read almost as many as her.

"Oh my god, they are calling them zombies … wait, what is that one?" Tosh pointed to one that had a 'Keep Calm' message displayed.

"Unit" Ianto said with dread.

Ianto turned and looked at Jack and Jack saw a raw glimpse of fear before Ianto smoothed his features.

"Sir, I recommend we bug out to my secondary location immediately," Ianto flicked his eyes towards Gwen who was hyperventilating quietly in her chair, "We are going to need to move before shock controls us."

"OK" Jack nodded and squared his shoulders, "Where to soldier?"

"My grandparents were avid preppers, after T1 fell I gave them a lot of … um … stuff." Ianto looked at his feet and Owen growled.

"Oh god. They're cybermen too, right?"

"Ha fucking ha" Ianto glared then a small smile fluttered. "Pisspot!"

"Oi!" Owen groused with humour, "Did you hear what he called me?"

"Cute" Jack grinned back, "So, they might be dug in?"

"Yes sir" Ianto smiled, "Hobby farm, secure compound and well-armed. They'll be there. Only, um … London is the other way."

"London?" Jack wondered how he knew he wanted to go to London.

"Me sister and her family" Ianto explained as he watched Jack process.

"I have family there too," Jack finally admitted, "She's been well taught. Might be a chance she's waiting for me to go get her, I can't let her down."

"Likewise sir" Ianto said with hope.

"Well, don't look at me, my mother can get fucken eaten" Owen snorted and Gwen made a noise.

"Gwen" Ianto focused on her again, "Did you get Rhys?"

"Yes, um … he's in town ready to leave the secure carpark."

"Tell him they're dead" Ianto said calmly, more calmly than he felt, "Run them over. We'll let him into the underground carpark and clear the room."

"Clear the …" Owen was frowning.

"He means kill any bitey things so he can get out of the truck" Jack grinned.

"Where did you learn terms like that?" Jack asked Ianto who blushed.

"I wasn't an archivist all my life sir" he shuffled his feet, "I was a field agent until I tore my knee up and dislocated my cap."

"Shit. That wasn't in your file" Jack muttered.

Ianto stared silently at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Fake file" Jack snorted, "Sorry. Forgot."

"Thank you sir" Ianto smiled softly then turned to Owen. "Owen? Gear?"

"Yep, all done. I added extra bedding and first aid kit. Don't know who might get hurt" Owen supplied and Ianto nodded.

Owen didn't think to mention the food he removed and replaced with tech he wanted figuring that Ianto would find out when they unloaded at the other end and then they would all be too happy to care. Right?

"Good thinking Owen" Ianto praised and Owen swelled slightly before turning to Jack.

"We're letting the civilian in? So he'll know what we are?" Owen referred to Rhys and Jack looked over at Gwen.

"We're a covert operation that is compromised and bugging out." Jack barked, "Nothing to hide there. It's true."

"Yeah" Owen snorted, "Secret organisation with nothing to hide. That's us!"

"Oh god" Ianto gasped as he realised something, "What about Janet and the other weevils?"

"Well what are you going to do with Leather Face?" Owen sneered.

"Myfanwy will be released." Ianto shuddered.

"So, oh." Owen deflated slightly. Right."

"If we let them go …" Gwen wrung her hands.

"They eat a zombie or two." Owen postured in miniature Captain Swagger, "too bad!"


	3. Chapter 3

The truck was close to its destination. The front was stained red with blood and viscera hung from the grillwork. Rhys had a snarl on his face and was glad Gwen wasn't in the cab to witness his vicious glee.

As he swung into the side entrance he was shocked to see Jack standing just inside the secure gates with an Uzi, spraying the area.

"You beauty" Rhys muttered and he swung the wheel viciously.

He expected the gate to rise and was shocked when it simply winked out of existence but he floored the accelerator and flew into the underground parking lot, coming to a stop next to the SUV.

Gwen was in his arms before both feet were on the ground and he took a moment to breathe her in. Thank God she was safe in this bloody madness.

"Do you have cargo?" a deep Welsh voice asked and he looked over her shoulder at a primly dressed young man.

"Nah, empty except for a couple of wooden crates of water" he answered and Ianto's face lit up.

"Come on Owen, we can load this one up with extra essentials!" Ianto enthused as he swung towards the entrance to the base.

"Like what?" Owen asked as he fell into step.

"Whatever you like, Jack's too busy posturing to notice what we put in it," Ianto said under his breath, "You want it? You got it!"

"Yeah?" Owen grinned as he went through a mental check list of alien tat he thought might be useful. And maybe a few bits that's weren't. The food was forgotten in the bay that had previously held the camping gear.

Jack held his hand out, "Good of you to join us Rhys."

"Yeah, fucking mad out there mate!" Rhys enthused as he pumped the hand.

Jack grinned as he remembered why he liked this guy, then stepped back to let them have a moment. Tosh was waiting and she began to talk softly about predicted fall-out and timeframes.

Ianto and Owen were working diligently to fill the covered back of the delivery truck. Owen stopped working and placed his hands on his hips, a soft snort of humour stopping Ianto. Ianto eyeballed him.

"Go on" he prodded Owen. "Tell me, you know you'll squirm like a three year old until you can get it out!"

"What if we put Janet in the back and then let Jack open her up at the other end?" Owen suggested and Ianto roared with laughter as the image.

"That!" Ianto pointed at Owen, "Is very naughty Doctor Harper!"

"Yeah!" Owen sighed as he became serious again, "Would have been worth it though."

"She'll be OK" Ianto assured him. "Probably be quite therapeutic for her."

Both men giggled like school girls as they moved the stuff around in the back of the truck. Jack popped his head around the corner and peered in to find them both doubled over snorting.

"Alleviating the drama, are we ladies?" he leered and was left confused by the peals of laughter he had somehow asked for.

Gwen had brought Rhys up to speed and he was helping load stuff. When weapons began to show up on the hydraulic lifter, he froze. The alien tech hovered past as Ianto pushed it with one hand, the flat deck covered with assorted alien weaponry and ammo.

"Babe?" Rhys pointed and Gwen gaped.

"We can't take alien technology!" she bristled and Jack frowned.

"Why not?" he wandered over with his hands in his pockets, "We are an alien base, full of alien tech and these alien guns do pack a punch. Enough "Alien" in the conversation for Rhys now?"

Gwen coloured and looked at her feet, "Sorry."

"Ah well, end of the world." Jack shrugged, "The fact that we're alien hunters is a bit mote at the moment."

He winked at the shocked Rhys and swung, his coat fanning out like skirts on a dress as he went to help load his favourite guns.

Rhys watched him go, then turned to face her. "Alien hunters!"

"We're a special division of special ops answerable to the Queen herself" Ianto paused as he was walking past, a huge Reffortian Cannon effortlessly flung over his shoulder, "We are above the government, beyond the police. She wasn't allowed to tell you and we was monitored to make sure she didn't."

"Shit!" Rhys huffed.

"She's been saving the world, now we need to save us" Ianto resumed walking and Gwen sent a look of silent thanks for the explanation that put her in a good light again.

"Real aliens?" he asked softly and she grinned.

"Wanna see one?" Owen asked as he motioned for them to follow.

Rhys stood staring at the creature in the cell. His balls had been having a bad day, hidden in his guts while killing zombies but this … this was something else.

"Wow" he enthused, "he's awesome!"

"She!" Owen puffed like a proud dad, "Is called Janet."

Ianto was shifting in the doorway and Owen raised an eyebrow.

"Get her ready for transport Owen, gonna need a guard dog!" Ianto's eyes were gleaming as Owen punched the air.

"Bags I be the one to help him open the back!" he crowed as he went for the muzzle.

""Wait!" Rhys looked on with horror, "We're not taking it, are we?"

"Her!" Owen corrected him again as he dumped the gear and then ran from the room with his voice echoing in the corridor, "Yeah. God, this is going to be so cool!"

"Owen is kind of attached to her" Ianto grimaced, "Found her burying her baby. She can't really go back to the other weevils, she's been domesticated. He's been acting like it doesn't matter, but it does. Besides, I did mean what I said about a guard dog."

"Fuck!" Rhys swore as Janet bared her teeth to grin back at Ianto through the glass.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Jack was in his office carefully packing the coral on his desk when Ianto entered and shut the door.

"Need something Ianto?" Jack asked as he taped the box.

"London." Ianto said with a finality.

"I'm going. With or without the team" Jack began, only to halt as Ianto's raised hand.

"I think we should go now. You and me." Ianto had a look about him that reminded Jack of his 'Stalker Days' and he grinned.

"Let them have one more night of safety before throwing them to the zombie-wolves." Ianto smiled back softly, "My sister lives in the estates, on the outskirts of the area you need to go for your ...er …sister was it sir?"

"How the hell do …never mind." Jack huffed, "If we go now I suppose we would be back before dawn."

"I don't know how these things move at night but I'd warrant they wouldn't expect us." Ianto leaned against the desk, "The infrared on the SUV means we could run silent. No lights."

"Gwen won't like it" Jack sighed.

"Well, tell her Rhys needs reassurance or some shit." Ianto shrugged as he stood to leave.

"Don't know about this new, assertive Ianto Jones" Jack said as Ianto headed for the door, "But I think I like him."

"I hope so sir." Ianto turned and looked at him, "Because you are stuck with me."

.

.

.

.

They were ready to go within the hour. Owen insisted on coming in case of injury and his real reason for wanting to see them up close was not concealed very well.

After a silent staring match between Jack and Ianto, it was agreed to.

Ianto had swapped out the suit for black fatigues and Doc Martin boots. Jack resisted the urge to indulge in some harassment, settling for a low wolf whistle as Ianto ground past.

Owen called shotgun and Ianto settled in the back to catch a few Zs _… gotta stop staying that. Surrounded by Zs now._

AS they neared London Jack reached back to pat Ianto's knee and was rewarded with a stern slap.

"I am awake sir!"

"So I see" Jack giggled. "This the right way?"

"Sir" Ianto leaned between the seats to study the screen. So far they hadn't come across any bitters but they all knew it was only a matter of time.

Being stationary was the most dangerous time.

Ianto pointed to a brick place and Jack slowed. They cruised past at a crawl and Ianto made a low noise of disappointment. They made a U-turn and took another look.

"Deal time. Ten minutes per" Ianto suddenly said making the other two men jump.

"If I take over ten minutes to search the house we assume they are gone and move on" he looked at Jack, "Same for you."

Jack frowned and nodded reluctantly.

"There are people back there who need us. Not family but all we have right now," Ianto scolded.

"OK" Jack held up his hands in defeat.

Ianto checked his Dessert Eagle and slid out the back door of the SUV, moving slowly to the front door.

He tried the latch.

It opened and he stalked stealthily inside.

Using a soft lit torch he began sweeping, from room to room.

He nearly had a heart attack when Jack stepped up behind him and touched his shoulder. As Ianto glared at him, Jack pointed up.

The attic.

Ianto reached for the ladder latch and swing the ladder down. Faces appeared. David and mica, followed by a weepy Rhiannon who ushered the children down to their uncle.

Ianto took a moment to kiss each child and hug them as he thanked god. Then Rhia, sliding into his arms where she wept as she tried to tell him her husband was dead.

Shame she wasn't speaking clearly, if they had known she was telling them Johnny was dead in the house they might have moved quicker.

The first indicator of danger was David's high pitched scream as his father bit into his neck from behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack pushed Mica behind him as he stepped forward with the trusty Webley raised.

Ianto was quicker, a blade from his boot was plunged into Johnny's eye socket with a savage snarl.

"Jesus" Jack gasped.

"Gunshot is too loud, don't wanna advertise" Ianto panted.

"Mote point" Owen growled in his ear, "Fucker's are coming. That scream was like a bloody dinner bell."

"Fuck!" Jack scooped up the terrified and bleeding boy while Ianto clutched Mica to his chest. Rhia was sobbing in large gut wrenching moans. They burst from the house and Owen was waiting. He threw open the back door and stepped out onto the running board, gun raised.

Jack reached the SUV and Owen seemed to fold around him and the boy as they disappeared inside. Ianto had Rhia by the hand as they ran and a slight jerk as she fell was his only warning. He turned and saw a man tearing at her.

With a cry out outrage he pulled his gun, while hugging Mica to him with the other arm and opened fire.

Jack flew back out of the SUV cursing, running towards the downed woman and when he reached them he tore Mica from her uncle's grip, then turned and ran back to the SUV.

Ianto took a deep breath and looked into his sister's eyes. _I love you._

He shot her in the temple and lowered the gun again.

Another Z approached and the two began snarling at each other as her entrails steamed in the cool night air.

Ianto stumbled back to the SUV in shock. Jack looked up as the door slammed and looked past Ianto out the window.

He reached for Ianto but he shook him off and slid into the driver's seat. As they pulled away Mica began to whine as she slid to the floor and balled herself up.

Owen swore softly as he checked David and looked at Jack, mouthed 'He's dead' then delicately slid a scalpel into the ear at an upward angel. Jack grimaced as he watched it disappear until only a tip of silver remained, like an earplug.

"Jesus" Jack sighed, "Necessary?"

"If they walk like zombies, eat like zombies, they die like zombies" Owen snarled, then he turned his attention to the little girl.

"Hello there" he said softly in a most un-Owen way. "I'm Owen. Who are you princess?"

Mica balled herself tighter and whined.

"Mica" Ianto barked as he mowed down several Zs with a look of grim satisfaction. "David?"

Jack slid into the passenger seat and softly told him to pull over.

"No! We're running out of time" Ianto said calmly as he swung around a corner, "He's dead, then … OK. Later. Her name is mica and she is a shy five year old."

Jack slipped back between the seats where Owen was visually checking her over.

"Owen?" Jack found room to sit.

"I don't see any bites" Owen answered thoughtfully, "Poor wee bugger is just in shock."

"The next stop is going to be a little scary for her" Jack checked his weapon, habit he never broke, "One female, adult. One male, juvenile. They mean something to me so … if you wanna stay with her, fine. If you wanna watch my back …"

"I'll go with you Sir" Ianto informed him as he navigated the streets.

"Ianto, this wee girl …"

"Will be fine with Owen. I know I'm all the family she has left but I thought we discussed this already." Ianto stopped the SUV and looked back through the seats, "We're all family now. Owen will protect her and you will watch my back. Of that I have no doubt Jack."

Jack silently noted the use of his name and smiled softly. _Takes an apocalypse to get a little closer?_

Ianto was still staring at him and he realised with a start that they were at the house. _Shit_. Jack slid to the door and Ianto was counting with raised fingers.

As they exploded from the vehicle and ran for the front door, Jack looked up at the attic windows and hoped his daughter had remembered the cardinal rule. When in doubt, go up.

Ianto's family had instinctively done so and it saved their lives. _His daughter was smarter, please Gods, she was smarter._

The door was locked this time and a well-aimed boot from Jack split the framework and allowed them entry.

Jack had no time, he called out Alice's name and waited.

"Dad?"

Jack let a sob escape. He could allow just one, right? He pounded up the stairs as Ianto positioned himself at their base.

Alice was looking down through the manhole with red rimmed eyes and when she saw him she disappeared, then reappeared with a sleepy Stephen.

"Uncle Jack" he cried, struggling out of the small space and landing in Jack's arms. He clung to him with his tiny frame shaking. Jack soothed him and kissed him eagerly, then looked back up at Alice.

"Come on baby" he said, placing Stephen on the carpet. He held out his arms and she didn't hesitate.

She fell gracefully into her father's embrace and he held her tight as he breathed in her hair. _Thank you Gods._

They made their way down the stairs and she hesitated when she saw Ianto, Stephen didn't. He ran to the man with the gun and Ianto looked down at the boy then bent to scoop him up.

Stephen threw his arms around Ianto's neck and when Ianto whispered to him to close his eyes, he did.

"Owen, moving your way" Jack barked, feeling a rush of fatherly pride as Alice revealed her Colt .45 he had given her several Christmases ago.

This trip to the SUV was accompanied by gunshots, Owen's potty mouth and even a huff of shocked amusement from Ianto when Owen slipped off the running board and landed on his butt.

Jack leapt into the driver's seat and gunned the engine, turning Black Beauty for Cardiff.

As dawn crept across the Cardiff skyline, Jack relaxed as they encountered few Zs and made it back to the hub just as the team were rousing.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Gwen greeted them with open hope which faded as she saw Ianto's steely face.

Jack herded his family into the hub while Ianto sat in the front seat gripping the dashboard as he listened to Mica's breathing behind him.

"Little girl in the back called Mica. She just saw her mum and dad killed followed by her brother. Ianto says she likes horses" Jack whispered to Tosh who nodded and headed up to help.

Ianto had moved to the back of the vehicle and was staring mutely at the little girl as she stared back up at him.

"Hello there!" Tosh said excitedly, "I'm so glad you're here!"

Both heads turned and she saw the grief. _Oh god_.

"I have all these pictures of horses on my computer and Jack says you might know what sort they are! I never learned what a white horse and a grey one has different about them. Goodness, someone who might know. You would be such a huge help!" she enthused.

Mica's eyes widened as she heard to obvious mistake and she told Tosh calmly that white horses are called "Greys" then blushed like her uncle when Tosh clapped.

Soon the little girl was trotting happily along with Tosh telling her a myriad of things Tosh found not the least bit interesting but she kept up the gasps of pleasure.

Jack had settled Alice and Stephen on the sofa with Gwen fluffing like a bantam hen with new chicks.

He walked slowly back to the SUV and peered in the back.

Ianto had replaced his niece in the corner of the floor well.

Jack slid onto the seat and held out his arms. Ianto owlishly blinked.

"It's OK," Jack soothed, "We're allowed a few minutes."

Ianto crawled into his arms and sobbed into his chest as Jack held him.

"Thank you Ianto" Jack said softly once the sobs had died down, "Thank you for getting my family back safe."

"She called you Dad" Ianto muttered.

"You know me too well, don't you" Jack accused and Ianto smiled.

"Seems we both have awkward children now, sir"

Jack sighed as the title reared its ugly head and tried to shake it off.

He squeezed gently, encouraging another quick cuddle but Ianto was already pulling his shields back in place.

The walked into the hub and Mica looked up from Tosh's screen with a hopeful smile. Ianto flopped down in the bottom step of the stairs and she rushed over for a hug. Ianto pulled her into his lap and held her tightly as he whispered how proud he was of her for being a big brave girl.

"But I cried" she muttered as she rubbed at her eyes.

"Guess what" he whispered, making a show of checking that they were alone in the corner, "Don't tell. I just cried too."

She sighed and snuggled into him as she finally gave in to the urge to sleep.

Ianto looked up as a shadow fell over them and smiled softly as Jack squatted. He carefully gathered the sleeping girl and carried her towards the autopsy bay.

"Please sir, not there" Ianto said with such pain that Alice raised her head.

Jack turned and regarded the archivist come survivalist, with shock Jack knew Ianto was seeking Lisa down there.

Jack turned and saw Alice moving Stephen off the sofa they had been occupying. He walked over and she moved the cushions to form a pillow.

"Poor wee thing" she soothed, stroking the girl's brow.

Ianto nodded his thanks and went over to Owen, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Owen. You held it together and did well out there!" Ianto said seriously and Owen felt a swell of pride.

"I concur Mr Jones" Jack said as he came along side. "Well done Owen. For a doctor, you make a good Zombie killer!"

Ianto winced and started to walk away before Jack's brain caught up with the comment and he swore softly.

Owen snorted and shook his head as he watched the captain face palming. Smooth. Real smooth.

.

.

.

.

Next morning, Ianto did one last check of the group and then declared them ready to roll.

Rhys had taken a shine to the wee girl and offered to take her in the cab of the truck. Ianto had hesitated then realised the safety of the raised cab. After looking to Jack who nodded, he smiled and shooed her with his hand.

Rhys made a show of trying to lift her and she giggled as Gwen confirmed to him that he had better not do that when it was her turn to get in.

Stephen was still quiet but composed, watching Ianto like he was a super hero and Alice thought it cute that he had found someone to emulate. The fact that black clothing in his size had been in the hub seemed kismet as the young boy strutted in his black fatigues behind Ianto holding the clipboard for him.

Ianto took a moment to talk to Jack before they departed and Jack saw his need for reassurance.

"Ianto, you were right. This place is going to be overrun and even with enough food for a few months, what would we do then?" Jack ached to take his hand but resisted, "The children deserve somewhere safe. Somewhere more permanent after the bloody shock they've just received."

"My Nain and Poppy are avid preppers. Their hobby farm is the safest place I can think of." Ianto let his hand swing slightly and let Jack seize it, seeing the desire in his eyes for touch, "Their compound is more secure than a Unit Facility."

"Good to know Yan" Jack said softly. "You OK to roll?"

"Yeah, let's get her done Jack!" Ianto huffed and Jack smiled.

As they pulled out into the Cardiff morning, Zs turned towards the sound of engines and lumbered forwards.

Mica moved forward on her seat and watched the Zs disappearing under the grill of the huge Mack truck as Gwen held her firmly.

"Bye nasties" she said in her little sing-song voice.

"Yes Sweetheart" Rhys agreed through his clenched teeth as he cleared the way for the SUV following, "Bye nasties."


	7. Chapter 7

7

As they left the city centre the Zs became less frequent.

The stress levels dropped inside the SUV and Owen started to talk.

He spoke of manmade viruses, population density and finally he spoke of the end of all things.

"Owen!" Ianto spoke forcefully, yet quietly, "If Stephen were not asleep and had heard your vomitus negativity I would have Jack pull over so I can beat the living tar out of you, then leave you for the fucking Zs."

"What?" Owen squeaked with surprise.

"Do you think it helps?" Ianto prompted, "Do you think he needs to know any of that? You think we didn't know any of that? Christ on a crutch Owen! A little positivity, yeah?"

"Well, fuck." Owen pouted as he threw himself back against the seat, "Forgot he was there!"

"OK then," Ianto said softly, "I'll forget you said all that then. Please Owen positive thoughts?"

"Yeah" Owen huffed, "Sorry Ianto."

Jack struggled to focus in the road as he listened incredulously to the apology. Seems those two were getting closer than he had first thought.

Alice held her sleeping child and wondered just how stuffed they really were. Tosh patted her hand and smiled softly to let her know this weird conversation was normal.

Ianto had them stop and wait to see how long it took for Zs to turn up. He timed it and seemed satisfied with the lack of response from the bushes along the roadside.

He took the driver's seat and pulled out, ahead of Rhys. He saw familiar markings and felt a surge of relief as a secret, prearranged sign flashed by with a large green tick painted on the roadside signage over the usual advertisements.

He swung the SUV off the road and aimed at the hedgerow. He then gave three sharp bursts of the horn followed by one long.

Jack looked back at Owen who was on the edge of his seat, and they shrugged at each other. Then the hedgerow folded back like French doors.

They all gaped as Ianto drove slowly through the gap and the hedgerow reformed behind them.

The compound was huge. Several buildings and chickens running about. Pens and a barn were in the distance and the hedgerow had some sort of grid fencing along the inside of it.

A dog lopped up and began barking. Ianto let the window down halfway and waited. Several more dogs appeared and Jack swore. All different breeds but most of them large and well fed.

"Slazenger!" Ianto bellowed and the dogs dropped to their bellies.

"What the fuck?" Owen snorted.

"Had to be a word not commonly used and not likely to be accidentally spoken in front of them" Ianto explained as he opened the door, "The S word turns then on and off like little robot doggies. Doesn't it silly billies?"

The dogs wagged their tails and one even crawled forward a little with delight.

"Ianto" an elderly woman was running towards them, her grey hair streaming behind her.

"Nainny!" Mica screamed from the truck cab and Rhys lifted her down so she could run to the woman.

"Oh, oh god. My wee girl" the woman dropped to her knees and sobbed as she cuddled the child.

"Ianto?" an elderly man had appeared from nowhere and Jack realised they had been flanked, a large rifle slung over his shoulder.

"Hello Poppy" Ianto said softly, looking at his shoes.

"Your sister? David?" The man asked then slumped. "Shit a brick!"

"Nainny, Poppy said a bad word" Mica whispered.

"Oh, honey" she lifted the child and walked back toward the house as Ianto stood in front of his grandfather.

"Well." The old man focused on Jack.

"Ifan Jones" he held out his hand.

"Captain Jack Harkness" Jack smiled as he accepted the handshake.

"Really?" the old man's eyebrows raised, "And how do you know my grandson, Ianto?"

"I'm his boss" Jack grinned and Ianto groaned softly.

"Torchwood?" old grey eyes rolled to focus on a cowering Welshman.

"Poppy" Ianto whispered.

"Yep" Jack grinned, "Ianto is my archivist and field agent. Looks good in a suit too!"

"Oi" Ianto barked automatically, "that's harassment that is!"

Jack grinned some more and the old man snorted then looked back at Ianto, "Really? Him?"

"Poppy" Ianto warned.

"When you said you'd met someone who made you feel alive I was hoping for someone less …" he struggled for a word, "Flamboyant."

"Well, yeah" Ianto blushed as Jack turned to leer at him, "He is that."

"I make you feel alive?" Jack preened.

"Well, I was pretty dead when you gave me that kiss of life Sir, so I guess that counts!" Ianto barked back.

"What?" Ifan gaped at his grandson.

"Later Poppy, yeah?" Ianto begged and he nodded.

Ianto knew that it wouldn't go away, he got his eidetic memory from him after all. _Damn._

Owen had watched the whole exchange with his arms folded and he finally decided to make his presence known.

"So, what was it again? Slaz …"

Ianto slapped his hand over Owen's mouth as the dogs pricked their ears.

"Don't you have your own dog?" Ianto whispered and Owen gasped at the reminder.

"Hey Harkness, help me get this back up" Owen thumbed over his shoulder in the direction of the truck and Jack gave Ifan one more grin before flouncing off.

Ianto grabbed his Grandfather's arm and pulled him around so he had a good view of the back of the truck as well as the two men preparing to unload it.

Jack was scoffing at Owen's inability to open a simple Truck gate as he released the roller doors and the weevil exploded from the back like it was in slow motion.

Jack's face fell and his arms wind milled as he was knocked backwards.

Jack squealed and landed back on his arse as Janet loomed over him, her snarl viable through her muzzle. The dogs reacted like all dogs who had ever encountered such a beast, they ran.

Ianto burst into peals of laughter as did Owen as he struggled to contain Janet.

"God damn it Owen!" Jack roared from the dirt, "Who said to bring the bloody weevil!"

Owen poked his tongue out as he led Janet over to the grass. She hummed and clawed at the ground quizzically.

"Grass" Owen said to her, "Remember?"

"So!" Ifan huffed, "That's what a weevil really looks like."


	8. Chapter 8

8

Once Janet was secured back in the truck and Owen's laughter had died, they heard a voice calling.

Mrs Jones waved them over to the homestead and as they approached Jack could smell food. _Ah, Gods._

He lifted Stephen up and placed him on his shoulders as they wandered to the front steps. Ianto's Nain was waiting with her hands on her hips.

"You'll be wiping your feet now boys" she warned as she opened the screen door to allow them access, "No dirt on me good wooden floors please."

"Why didn't she say girls as well?" Owen growled to Ianto.

"Because girls know their manners young man" she eyeballed him and he grinned sheepishly as Ianto snorted behind him.

"As for you Ifan!" she scolded and Ianto looked up from his boots, "You will take off that poor coat and let me have a go at it. Just like your mother, always ripping something she was."

Ianto slid the jacket off and saw the torn shoulder for the first time. Must have been when Stephen was clinging to him, poor mite. Ianto handed it over with a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you Nain" he whispered, then walked into the house.

She watched him go, then turned and eyeballed Owen. He grinned softly and she smiled back as she ushered him through.

The house was large, wood panelling and books scattered everywhere. Photos of little Ianto and Rhia peppered the walls along with other children. Owen recognised Mica and David amongst the frames and he felt a wave of sadness for the boy.

The meal was the first they had all sat down to since the madness had started and Mica was seated happily on her Great-grandmother's lap as she started to doze off.

The huge crockpot casserole was wonderful, as was the cold salad and ham on offer. Ianto had eagerly gone for the casserole and Jack had followed suit.

Gods! It was like Irish stew, melted in your mouth. Vegetables were so soft and creamy as they were peppered though the gravy and he knew he was moaning but couldn't help but show his enjoyment.

Ianto watched his Nain as she watched Jack and knew she was trying not to mother him, Jack had done exactly the right thing and now he would be fed like there was no tomorrow.

"How did you know we were coming Mrs Jones?" he asked between bites. "Gods, wonderful!"

"Didn't" she smiled, "Call me Anna, please. We always had a plan, this was little Ifan's bug out point. Whatever happened, he would come to us."

"Yeah" Ifan growled, "Now I know why the plan failed after those so called terrorist attacks in London."

"Enough old man" she scolded, "Not now."

"I always make large amounts of casserole because it is easy to freeze down into meal lots. When it all hits the fan, you need to be prepared." She answered Jack.

"Ah, a woman after my own heart!" Jack sighed and she giggled as she blushed. _Ah, that's where he gets that from then._

Gwen made a noise and rose to lift Mica but Ianto's grandmother waved her off.

"I've been tending children as long as I've been tending to him over there!" she huffed good naturedly, "I can handle this wee Bairn."

"She's Scottish?" Jack whispered and Ifan huffed.

"I decided not to hold that against her some time ago" Ifan deadpanned and Owen huffed with humour.

Anna poked her tongue at her husband and smiled lovingly as he pouted back.

She left the room and Stephen asked to be let down from the table.

"Wanna see the animals?" Ianto asked and the boy's sorrowful face suddenly lit up.

"What animals?" he enthused.

"Cows, sheep, horses, goats, pigs, chickens, rabbits … oh, whatever else is lurking." Ianto winked.

Stephen turned to his mother with a silent plea and she smiled. "Go on honey, I need to talk to your Uncle Jack for a moment anyway."

"Yay!" Stephen rushed to get his coat and as Ianto rose Jack reached out and snagged his hand in a silent squeeze of thanks.

Ianto smiled down as him and let his hand brush his shoulder as he slid from between their two chairs. Ifan watched the exchange silently.

"Uncle?" he finally said and Owen froze, his piece of bread half way to his mouth. He looked at Tosh and found her frozen as well.

"Alice is my daughter, but I think you know that Ifan" Jack looked at him long and hard, "What else do you know, given the response to my name out there."

"Follow me" Ifan rose and the team rose as well, following him to the stairs where he opened the door underneath them.

It led down, the steps went on for a while and the flickering on of halogens had Owen swearing with awe.

The underground bunker was massive, must be half the compound. Concrete reinforced walls and filtered air, this place was a fortress hidden under the dirt.

Jack saw rooms with beds down one side, a war room and even an armoury.

Owen saw a medical bay and headed towards it with interest, Alice following more sedately.

Tosh saw the computer banks. She squealed as she ran to the keyboard and typed in the Torchwood mainframe logins. The screens burst into life and several showed newsfeed of the devastation above, one showed Ianto laughing as Stephen was chased by a kid in the goat enclosure and the large main screen said 'Hello Toshiko' as mainframe came on-line.

"That little shit! All this time he told me he worked in a coffee shop." Ifan growled as he watched the torchwood mainframe assimilating with his system as the "T" symbol slowly rotated in the screen, "bloody little shit!"

"He was protecting you" Jack said softly. "If T1 ever smelt you, this place would have been torn apart because of your connection to him. This was the … is that… Fuck me!"

Jack noted the piece of tat laying by a keyboard and picked it up. "This is alien tech!"

"Yeah? So?" Ifan bristled. "You're not the only one who likes baubles ya know!"

"Where did you get it?" Jack fiddled with it in his hands.

"Car boot sale." Ifan held out his hand for his possession, "Get great prepping shit at those."

Instead of handing it back, Jack activated it. The room filled with soft light and the sound of waves. Jack pointed it at a bare wall and pushed another button. The wall became a screen as the tat projected a beach with a green sky and orange water.

"Fredollia. Lovely planet" Jack sighed, "They loved their peace balls."

"Really?" Ifan beamed as he gingerly took the tat and looked at the scene again.

"See those?" Jack pointed to two large animals lumbering in the corner of the screen. Like rhinos but a pale red with fur. "Their children. Grow as large as a house but such delicate fingers to make these lovely orbs. Can be quite expensive on the market planets."

"Planets?" Ifan's eyes lit up at the thought of whole planets full of car boot sales and Jack knew he had found the reason for Ianto's calm acceptance of Owen's annoying, childish ways.


	9. Chapter 9

9

When the alarm sounded, Ianto was at the back of the house with Stephen who was hugging a kitten gleefully.

Stephen looked at Ianto with fear and he smiled as he ushered him up the back steps, Anna bursting from the backdoor looking for him.

Ianto ran.

He reached the front in time to see Owen and Rhys moving the vehicles over to the barn as they again heard the tooting horn.

Three long and one short.

"Sean?" Ianto panted with delight as he ran up to his Grandfather and relieved him of the shotgun he was offering.

Jack moved into the foliage by the fence line and Ifan was impressed by the soldier that had switched on automatically in both this man and his grandson who was pumping the shotgun with a grim look.

Ifan opened the gates and an old house bus lumbered into the yard.

Ianto opened fire.

The Z on the roof of the vehicle fell to the ground and Owen shouted from the porch with fear.

Ianto stepped over and dispassionately emptied the second barrel, noting with grim satisfaction that the shells were loaded with the good stuff.

He walked over to the grass to clean his now disgusting boot as the bus doors swung open.

Anna was running again, tears falling as her oldest grandchild fell from the bus.

Sean looked exhausted and he wept in his Nain's arms as she crooned, both of them collapsed in the dirt.

Jack had moved to the driveway and watched as the gates swung closed, then turned and looked at Ianto who had finished cleaning his boot. The second Z has moved from the back of the bus, unseen.

"Ianto!" Jack screamed with fear as he shot from the hip, felling the disgusting remains that was once a woman.

As she folded into the dirt her floral dress fanned out, like she was swooning. Only the bullet hole in her head told us otherwise.

Ianto had swung at the shout and looked at the Z with short rasping pants of shock.

Jack ran the last few steps, gathering the shaking Welshman into his arms and holding him tight.

"Don't scare me" Jack pleaded quietly as he buried his face in the soft hair of his archivist, "Please Ianto, don't leave me."

"Jack" Ianto relaxed into the hug and allowed himself a few moments of comfort before straightening up.

Jack recognised the end of the hug and stepped back, holstering the Webley he still clutched.

Ifan had stood watching the whole thing and was sure his own shaking was hidden enough to move, striding forward the check the Z for any signs of life.

Owen had reached Anna and Sean, he fell to his knees and checked the man over while she crooned and rubbed at his back.

"Oh Nainny, those poor people, all those people" he sobbed.

Ifan motioned his other grandson who was approaching the bus with a weary step. Jack followed and looked down at the medic with a silent question.

"He's OK, no sign of bites or infection." Owen snarked up to him, "Poor bastard's exhausted and I don't think he's stopped moving for a few days. He needs food, drink and rest. In that order."

"A bath" Alice said softly as she bent down and touched his blood matted hair.

"A bath while we fix something hot and filling sweetie, then a big clean bed" she soothed and he looked up at the goddess who smiled down at him.

"Wow, where did you come from?" he whispered as she helped him up.

"London" she replied and he laughed softly.

"Great. Another quick one!" Sean huffed, then stumbled.

"Easy soldier" Jack caught him and helped him to the porch steps.

Jack looked back to the bus and was relieved when Ianto and Ifan exited none the worse for wear.

"You came alone?" Jack asked softly.

"No, my wife, she …" he didn't need to say anymore as his face showed his grief.

"Oh Sean" Anna sighed.

"We had our good times Nain. I know we had become estranged but she was still the mother of my child. I failed her. I failed them both." He looked down with new grief as he admitted his son was gone as well.

"Uncle Sean" Mica screamed as she launched herself from the doorway.

"Munchkin" Sean cried, as he clung to her with delight.

He looked up and saw Ianto stalking around the compound as Jack and Rhys moved the bodies.

"Uncle Ianto got you out baby?" he asked and she nodded.

"Tad bited mommy and David. Uncle Ianto didn't let anyone bite me though, see?" he held out her little arms triumphantly, "Uncle Ianto and Uncle Jack saved me 'cos I'm their little princess!"

"Are you now, cheeky" Jack ginned as he strode over, the coat flying about like a cape.

"Yep" she popped the P and Jack awed as he hunkered down and stroked her face.

"Cheeky little monkey princess" he crooned and she giggled.

"Jack" Ianto called out and Jack was gone in a flurry of greatcoat as he rushed to his Welshman.

"Are they together?" he asked his Nain with surprise. "He's finally found someone?"

"Almost, I think," she frowned as she watched Jack's smile cross to Ianto's face, "Yes. Almost."


	10. Chapter 10

10

The extra weapons were left on the bus after Jack as Ianto agreed it would be the right bug out vehicle in an emergency and a good hidden stash if they got caught in the open.

Ianto was leaning back against one of the seats and Jack saw his chance. He stepped forward, straddling Ianto and pinning him to the seat.

"I wanted a moment to speak with you" Jack said softly as he slid his arms around the young man. He felt Ianto's resistance and rubbed his back softly to calm him.

"This place is brilliant. I know you had a large hand in the set up here" Jack watched Ianto settle into the embrace and look up at him through his lashes, "Do you have any idea how attracted to you I am?"

"What?" Ianto's eyes widened and Jack smiled.

"That. That look" Jack leaned in and stole a soft kiss. He leaned back and checked for any denial and was shocked to see Ianto's eyes were closed as he accepted the kiss, so Jack quickly stole another, less chaste one.

Jack didn't want to push it and stepped back, his hands moving to his pockets.

"I'm still sore at Owen for leaving a month's worth of food behind!" Ianto saw a chance for a private conversation and Jack sagged against a seat.

"I don't like us sleeping in the house" Ianto suddenly barked and Jack started.

"Why?"

"Not secure enough." Ianto frowned, "what if we are breached in the night?"

He sighed as Jack huffed and frowned, "Not that sort of breach sir, what if we wake up to find we are overrun, or worse."

"Another survivalist group try to take over" Jack supplied.

"Yeah" Ianto sighed, "We can't just fear the Zs now, and other humans are just as much a danger to us."

"Shit" Jack rubbed his face.

"I suggest we move downstairs, chose our rooms and make ourselves comfortable," Ianto studied the bus's interior as he spoke, "And then if we need to hunker down, the kids won't be afraid of the space."

"Agreed" Jack nodded, motioning for Ianto to exit.

They stepped out into sunlight and Ianto smiled as he saw Stephen running over, begging for a look at the bus.

"OK Soldier, no taking it for a joy ride though" Ianto glowered and Stephen giggled.

"How did you know I call him that?" Jack asked and Ianto hesitated.

"I didn't. It just seemed the right title" he shrugged, "What is a Captain without his soldier."

Jack laughed and poked his shoulder into Ianto's as they resumed walking.

Ifan was tending to Sean with a surprisingly stern Alice in the upstairs bathroom and the leftover casserole was heating on low.

Anna sat on the porch swing and watched the two men approach as she noted their familiarity.

"Ianto, go check your brother's meal on the stove love." She asked, "Toshiko is downstairs with Owen getting a room ready for Sean."

"Owen?" Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"Yes love, Sean isn't hurt, just too tired to manage," she smiled, "Owen is more interested in preparing a drip for Sean while he sleeps."

"Good boy" Jack said under his breath as he settled next to her on the seat. "Haven't sat on one of these in years."

She smiled at him as she felt the seat move softly and turned her head as the screen door swung shut. She waited until she head the squeaky floorboards near the stairs.

"What are your intentions towards our little Ifan?" she asked.

"Why do you do that?" Jack frowned.

"What?"

"Ianto, Ifan. Which is it?" Jack was asking an honest question and she was surprised that Ianto had never explained it, "Well, Ifan is another word for Ewan or John. Just like Jack is another form of John. It's Welsh tradition for the younger version for Ifan to be Ianto. Like Billy for William and Jimmy for James."

"But they don't sound the same" Jack frowned.

"So Richard and Dick do?" she shot back and Jack laughed.

"Point taken ma'am" he grinned.

"You are a good looking man" she said finally, "If I were a few years younger …"

"I would still be older than you could imagine" Jack sighed.

"How old are you then?" she asked.

"I don't know" Jack sighed with a shrug. "Stopped counting after the first few hundred years."

She stopped the swing and turned to stare at him. He wasn't lying and she saw the sorrow in his face as he stared back.

"So, she is your daughter" she said softly.

"Yes, and that imp on the roof of the bus … GET DOWN YA NUTTA … is my grandson" Jack growled.

She giggled as Stephen heard his grandfather shout and turned to dance for him.

"Little bugger!" he muttered.

"Nothing wrong with a child showing his genes" Ifan said softly from the doorway and Jack started with surprise. Not many things startled him and he also knew where Ianto's cat like stealth came from now.

"Aptly put Sir" Jack huffed as he calmed his beating heart.

"Our boy?" Anna asked as she looked up at her husband.

"Enjoying the stew, with Ianto filling his head will stories to amuse him" he replied.

"Good, those two usually clash" she explained to Jack.

"Why?"

"Different fathers" Ifan replied. "Sean's father died while away on duty. He was a soldier. When Mary came home pregnant with Ianto and a surly six year old Sean in tow, it was to tell us that she was marrying a right wanker" He snarled. "We later adopted the boy after she died and gave him our name instead of him having to keep that cum-sack's."

"Ifan, please."

"She died?" Jack interrupted.

"Yeah honey, sorry. Marriage lasted four years, long enough to put her in an early grave and beat our wee man into a hospital bed." Jack felt a coldness filling him as he thought as a child the size of Mica with that alabaster skin bruised.

"I hope he's dead." Jack snarled softly.

"Don't you worry about that son, I took care of that problem when he thought he would come to get our boy." Ifan glared out into the compound at a far corner where a small rock garden sat, "Fucker!"

"Ifan!"

"Sorry honey. Fucktard then!"

"That's a good one" Owen stepped out and grinned, "I prefer "Failed abortion" when I really wanna get up their nose. Or wank-features."

Anna rose with a soft huff of amusement and left the men to their crass giggling. 


	11. Chapter 11

11

Ianto had finished doing the inventory and rose from his squatting stance as Jack approached.

"Hey, wanna choose your room?" Jack asked and Ianto nodded.

"Um, we have six rooms so sharing will have to occur" Ianto frowned. "Two doubles and four singles"

"OK, options?" Jack waited for instruction.

Well, Rhys and Gwen take one double," Ianto said and Jack nodded.

Nain and Poppy take one double" Ianto pointed at one that was already showing signs of occupation.

"Sean can take the small one at the end" Ianto pointed to a single room then looked at Jack nervously. "And Owen and Tosh each have the other two singles."

"So the middle one with two single beds would be Alice and Stephen?" Jack asked and Ianto nodded.

"He's too big to share a bed with his mum, probably kicks like a mule!" Ianto smiled.

"That leaves the large family one" Jack pointed out.

"Yeah, a double and single bed" Ianto sighed. "The table and chairs means we could go over stuff at night while staying out of the way and have more private meetings away from the main group if things get down to hard decisions."

"Share?" Jack grinned.

"Yeah, me and Mica can take the double and you the single, if you don't mind sharing" Ianto smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea" Jack nodded, "Won't Mica want to be with your grandparents though?"

"Er, Poppy snores. Room is soundproofed but …." He grimaced and Jack snorted.

"Like Owen" Jack laughed and Ianto shook his head.

"Much worse Jack!" he laughed.

Jack felt a swell of pleasure as he heard his name used again and he grinned as he began to move bedding.

Soon everyone was moving stuff around in their respective rooms and Mica threw her first tantrum.

She wanted the cute single bed with drawers underneath, apparently the light above the bed was exactly right for reading her books.

"Mica, you are five years old, how many books to you intend reading in bed?" Ianto tried to reason with her and she growled as she stamped her foot.

"I'm a big girl" she roared, "Mummy said so. Big girls sleep in their own bed!"

"Oh dear" Ifan said softly.

"Mica" Jack popped down and looked her in the eye, "I don't think Uncle Ianto means it that way. I think he wants someone to cuddle with in case he gets scared in the night. You know, a bad dream or something."

"Then he can cuddle you!" she growled, "I saw you cuddling him on the bus!"

"What?" Jack gasped.

"I saw you out the window." She accused, "You were kissing and cuddling! You can sleep with him!"

As she stomped off Jack burst into peals of laughter as Ianto gold fished.

"Really? Kisses as well?" Owen raised an eyebrow as Ifan cleared his throat.

"It was … a comfort cuddle" Ianto blushed as he shifted his feet.

"Leave them alone Ifan!" Anna scolded as Ifan went to speak, "I told you they need to move at their own pace!"

"I beg your pardon?" Ianto glared at her.

"Oh come on" she laughed softly, "You two are big boys. You can share a bed without worrying about cooties!"

"Nain!" Ianto snorted but she saw the humour in his eyes.

"Thought so!" she nodded, moving off to sort out the child.

Mica was defiantly laying on the single bed and when she saw her Nain coming she frowned more.

"I want this bed!" she demanded.

"Mica, don't be so rude!" Anna scolded and the little girl's face fell as she started to cry.

Alice was passing and rushed in to gather the girl into her arms.

"Tell us why" she said to the little girl, "We need to understand so we can let you have it."

Mica whispered something and blushed as Alice sighed.

"Someone still wets the bed sometimes" Alice whispered to Anna who slumped.

It all made sense.

When she told Ianto he became distressed for not thinking of that himself and took off to the barn where the SUV was now hidden as Jack was afraid of aerial drones searching for good places to attack. The SUV was parked next to the bus in the safety of the huge barn with Jack polishing her with pride.

Ianto was in Jack's arms before he could drop the cloth he had been buffing the paintwork with and he was stunned for a moment. He slowly brought his arms up and held the weeping Welshman.

"What's happened" Jack asked softly.

"Everything. Oh God, I … Oh." Ianto sobbed and Jack soothed him as the whole nightmare finally caught up with him.

"It's OK Tiger" Jack rubbed his back and kissed his cheek as Ianto sighed into his neck. "Let it out, no one can see you here."

They folded into the hay and Ianto allowed Jack to hold him as he shook with grief.

 _His sister, his beautiful sister was gone, David too. How could he let that happen, how could he have failed them?_

Jack waited until Ianto relaxed in his arms and Jack knew he had fallen asleep, then gently rolled him onto his back. Removing his great coat, Jack made sure Ianto was covered and warm before sitting back to ruminate.

 _Poor bugger, lost so much and kept it together for so long._

Jack told himself to respect his boundaries no matter how much he ached to be more than what they were.

For now.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Everyone had quickly realised that Stephen had a wee crush on Ianto and had gotten used to him following the Welshman about the hobby farm as he tended to the animals with his grandfather.

When Ianto called a meeting they all thought sure it was going to be something to do with the children and the new sleeping arrangements that night. They just weren't quite prepared for this.

Ianto stared at them defiantly, his arms folded as Owen huffed quietly.

"Ianto" Jack said slowly as he tried to formulate his answer, "We have everything we need. Children can learn all they need to …."

"I think he's right" Ifan cut Jack off with a glance of apology. "We need things for the kids. This was never going to be a family bunker. Just me and the old girl, Ianto and whomever he brought. We have it set up for Lisa still."

"We never thought of educational things or extra clothing for the kids" Anna sighed as she watched Ianto's face flash with triumph. "We need pull ups for Mica at night as well as treats. Chocolate never occurred to me."

"Well, give me a list and I'll go alone" Jack declared, standing like he was going that very minute.

"Don't be silly Jack" Ianto demanded, "I know what to look for, you need to protect me. Win. Win."

"I should go in case you're hurt!" Owen demanded as he tried to swallow his shame at the lost food. "Also extra medicines for the kids we don't already have, children's pamol, vitamins and stuff."

"No, you're too valuable" Ianto said quickly.

"Ianto's right" Jack turned to Owen, "You are too important to risk."

Owen deflated then smiled softly as he took a moment to bask in the praise.

"Tosh, don't offer!" Ianto said quickly. "Same reason."

Gwen bristled as she waited to be included, but was overlooked.

"Well, that would leave me!" Sean said.

"You are supposed to be asleep" Anna scolded as she turned to find Sean waking towards them.

"Nain, I've slept the afternoon away." He replied as he took a seat next to Ianto.

"Shit" Ifan declared, "They are both right. Sean needs more rest and they need another to go. A driver, a bodyguard and a grabber. I'll go then."

"Bugger" Jack huffed and he rubbed his face.

"Tomorrow then." Jack finally said to the table, "Best to move in the daylight when we can see any danger better while on foot. Me, Ianto and Sean in the SUV. The best shots to waste the least ammo. We go to bed and sleep until morning, get up and go. Early start, back before sunset."

"Sounds like a plan" Sean slapped his hands on the table and rose again. "Nain, any more strew?"

"Stew all gone, have apple pie" Anna smiled as his favourite dish from her kitchen was just offered.

"Oh Nain, you spoil me" he said while rubbing his hands with glee as he plonked back in his chair.

Mica was already asleep in her little bed, as was Stephen in his. Ianto and Jack moved quietly through their bedtime motions so as not to disturb her and Ianto slid in first.

"You OK against the wall?" Jack whispered and Ianto nodded.

"My side of the bed, would feel weird to wake up on the other" he whispered back.

Jack grunted and slid in beside him, enjoying the feeling of closeness.

"Ianto" Jack began but was silenced by a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I know" Ianto whispered as he snuggled into the bed. "Sleep, for tomorrow we kill Zs."

Jack snorted and tried to close his eyes but the man in his bed kept him awake long into the night as he struggled to pinpoint the moment Ianto Jones captured his heart.

Gods, what was he going to do?

.

.

.

Jack woke to the sound of Mica rustling.

"You OK baby?" he asked softly and she whined.

"You wet hon?" he sighed and another whine.

Ianto had rolled away into the wall in the night and Jack carefully exited the bed and went to the little girl who was sitting on the edge of her bed. Anna had used plastic under the sheets so Jack simply stripped the bed and carried the little girl into the bathroom area and sponged her down.

There was no other nightdress so he used one of his white t-shirts then placed her in the bed between him and Ianto. He made a mental note to add this to the clothing list.

He climbed back in and they were all soon cuddled into one big ball.

.

.

.

Anna found the bedding and sighed. She walked through and found the loveliest sight. Mica was cuddled into Ianto's chest with her thumb in her mouth. Ianto was on his side, his head on Jack's arm and Jack was on his side facing him, the little girl's head between their chests.

As she watched, Jack opened his eyes and looked at Ianto. His smile was soft and loving as he reached out and stroked Ianto's cheek.

Ianto stirred and Jack whispered a good morning to receive a sleepy hum back.

Anna watched from the doorway with anticipation.

 _Come on._

Jack leaned over and offered his lips. Ianto stared at him then leaned over and hesitantly kissed him.

Ianto's blush was as strong as Jack's grin as he cupped Ianto's face.

Anna retreated and wondered if they were ever going to get off the starter's block.

"They're awake" she tried to derail her husband but he snorted and sidestepped her, storming over to check them himself.

Ianto has now gripping Jack's shoulder as they kissed, Jack stopping to place his forehead against Ianto's.

"You OK?" he whispered.

"Yeah" Ianto sighed.

"We can go as easy as you like," Jack assured him, "I have waited so long for these kisses from you, and I am prepared to wait for more than just kisses, as long as it takes."

As Ifan walked away he wondered just how long that might be.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Ianto was suited and booted, his clothes hugging his body in an appreciative way. Well, appreciated by Jack, that's for sure.

Ianto knelt and regarded the two children who were clinging to each other.

"Now then, I expect you both to be good while we're gone. Nainny will be telling me when I get back about your behaviour and I want to hear that you ate your lunch and didn't burn down any buildings, you hear me?" He growled.

Stephen was the first to giggle, followed by Mica.

"Me and the other uncles will be back before the sun goes down and I want big cuddles from both of you!" Ianto demanded, "Better check you remember how!"

He gathered each child into a hug and then leaned back on his heels to grin at them.

"Well then. Any requests?" he asked.

"M&Ms?" Stephen pleaded with big eyes and Mica nodded enthusiastically.

"Right. Don't forget the sweets, check!"

"Uncle Ianto" Mica whispered, "Please come back."

"I promise. I'll be back honey, I will come home for my cuddle" he stroked her cheek lovingly, then rose and walked over to the SUV where Sean was already in the back seat with his rifle.

"My turn?" Jack said from behind them and the kids swung around with glee.

Jack took a child in each arm and lifted them off his feet with a large growl as he shook them gently and they both squealed with glee. "Be good babies. We love our babies so much"

He placed them down next to Alice and quickly strode to the SUV as Alice pulled them under her wing.

"Dad, be careful" she called out and Jack pivoted on his heel with a grin and blew her a kiss.

"Mama? Why did you Call Uncle Jack Dad?" Stephen looked up.

"Because honey," she dropped to her knee for an overdue conversation, "He is my Dad. He has a special gift, like a magic that means he doesn't get old. He has always looked like that, my whole life. It's easier to say he's my brother now and one day I would have to lie and say he's my son or nephew because when I get old, he won't. Imagine how people might be mean to him if they knew he was special."

"Like the government" Stephen muttered.

"They did." Ifan said softly from behind them, "They experimented on him for years before deciding he was more of an asset working in the field instead of locked in a cell."

Alice looked up at the old man with horror and he smiled at her gently. "We preppers share covert info. Torchwood? That man my grandson is falling in love with? Not from these parts, treated terribly by us and still tries to save the world whenever he can. Any good realist prepper worth his salt had heard of Captain Harkness."

"Save the world?" Stephen asked quietly.

"He's an Alien hunter." Ifan told the boy whose eyes bugged.

"A real life super hero, right here in my front yard. Damn near shat me pants when he stepped out of that SUV with wee Ifan" the old man laughed softly, "Who knew he could be so damned likeable."

"I knew" Stephen said as he leaned into his mother, "He's awesome."

Owen was giving it one more try at the SUV, sure that he could come if he stayed in the vehicle.

"Owen!" Ianto knew they had to go, "What about Janet?"

Owen slammed his mouth shut and looked at him through the window.

"Tosh is afraid of her, you know only you or I can feed her at the moment while she readjusts to the new home" Ianto pointed out, the old grain silo proving to be perfect for her needs.

"Ah, fuck!" Owen whined, "You'll be back before sunset, I wanna come."

"Owen," Jack reached out the window and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I need a man here to protect what we are fighting for. If we don't come back before nightfall there is gonna be some hysterical women and children. I need you to keep it together for me."

Owen pouted as he stepped off the running board and Jack nodded gratefully. Owen's stomp over to Tosh was exaggerated and Ianto sighed softly.

"Don't worry Yan," Jack said softly, "The kids will be OK."

"It's that big one I'm worried about" Ianto muttered and Jack snorted with amusement.

As they pulled out Sean took the time to take a good look at his little brother in the front seat. Ianto was checking his Dessert Eagle and the Semi-Automatic on his lap was professionally handled as well. As they neared the point where they had stopped to check for Zs Jack slowed and looked at him.

"Yeah, check again for me?" Ianto asked so Jack stopped.

They sat looking out the windows, then Jack gave a loud burst of the horn. The Z that fell onto the road as it struggled from the ditch made Ianto curse. Jack put it down with a single shot then they waited. No others came.

"That was just one" Jack said and Ianto snorted.

"Only been a week Jack, they've left the city and reached this far within a week" Ianto leaned back against the headrest, "They're moving better than I had hoped. Maybe a month on the outside before the fuckers are at the gates!"

Sean swore softly from the back as he now knew the reason for the stop. Ianto was gauging their migration.

"Maybe she's an anomaly. Died in a nearby farmhouse!" he supplied and Ianto grunted something as he looked out the window.

"What?"

Jack looked back between the seats and grimaced, "Gucci shoes."

"Ah Fuck!" Sean moaned. Trust Ianto to recognise them.

As they got closer to the city the men became more alert. Ianto had thought of something else and now voiced it to Jack.

"Fuel."

"Plenty" Jack said checking the fuel gage.

"No, we only have those two tanks behind the barn. One petrol and one diesel. Not gonna last us more than a few more recons, the diesel will maybe do one fill of the bus as well as spare fuel tanks for bug out. We need more petrol in case we need to move!" Ianto was staring into Jack's face as he spoke and Jack nodded.

"So another portable fuel tank?" Jack asked.

"Construction yard, contractors have the large tanks on wheels" Sean supplied and both men in the front nodded.

"This was part of your plan all along, this isn't just for the kids at all, is it" Jack accused.

"If I had said I was worried about leaving the compound it would have brought down world war three. I do want the kids to be more comfortable but we also need to be serious here, we may have to leave if the Zs get too fucking fierce. And too bloody strong." Ianto looked into the blue eyes that should have been on the road, "If the compound is breached, we are gone!"

Jack nodded as Sean leaned through the seat, "Agreed."


	14. Chapter 14

14

The desire to smash the glass was strong but Ianto resisted the urge as he deftly picked the lock to the back service entrance door of the mall.

 _They were in!_

The door swung open and Jack was first in, a silent snarl as he swung the Webley into the corners and checked his targets. He huffed quietly as he saw mannequins staring dumbly back at the barrel.

Sean followed and Ianto carefully closed the door behind them, shutting out the outside madness they had just driven through … literally.

God, the viscera was going to dry on the grillwork. Ianto grimaced at the thought of the clean up the poor SUV would need. Jack had apologised after the first few Zs were mowed under the chassis but then the giggling had started until they were all hysterically giggling like teenagers with each gut wrenching thump of Z hitting metal.

Each man had a small list, Ianto's delicate writing hastily yet neatly written on a piece of paper.

Sean headed for the clothing shops, snagging a trolley on the way.

Jack stormed towards the nearest arms dealers, he even knew one in this mall that regularly got pulled in for alien weapons.

Ianto headed for Toyland.

Although they all started the day on high alert, they all soon forgot the outside world was collapsing as they gathered their goods like any other shopper.

Sean was the first to hear something and turned, expecting to find Jack behind him doing something suggestive. The Z was a surprise.

A small one, a young teenager by the looks of the carefully ripped jeans. He couldn't tell if it had been female or male in its previous life, but as he swung the gun up he found it didn't matter. Flesh is flesh and the gunshot was unbelievably loud as he exploded its head with the Colt.

Jack and Ianto both jolted with fear at the sound of the gunshot. They ran for the main area and their relief at seeing each other was obvious as they reached one another. Jack pulling Ianto into his arms without a second thought.

Sean burst from the store with the trolley in front of him, his eyes wide as he looked back over his shoulder.

"You?" Jack asked, letting Ianto retreat a few steps.

"Yeah, it's down" he hated how shaky his voice was but noted Ianto's silent nod.

"If there's one …" Jack started and the sound of something dragging alerted them to the rest of his sentence for him.

"Fuck!" Ianto finally spoke as he seized his own trolley and swung it back towards the door they had entered from.

The three men sprinted and Jack wondered why he had to have the trolley with the wonky wheel, forcing him to keep kicking at it.

Ianto's giggles were on the edge of hysteria as he watched Jack's progress and Jack managed to poke tongues at him.

They reached the door and Jack stepped forward.

"I can handle yours as well as mine!" Sean told him, "Ianto in the rear!"

Jack snorted as Ianto's hysterical bray reached him and they all grinned at innuendos they could have thrown out before shaking themselves back to fighting mode.

They opened the door and ran. Jack reached back and hooked his trolley, shooting with his free hand as he cleared the path.

Reaching the SUV he swung to reach for Ianto only to have his heart fall into his boots.

Ianto was down.

Jack was running, his cries of horror as he saw Ianto struggling to live behind Sean.

The automatic fire from Ianto's gun gave him enough clearance to get back to his feet and he stumbled towards Jack, but found himself surrounded again. They were all surrounded and Sean was fighting for his own life.

Ianto felt something behind him that was solid. The door.

"Go, get the stuff in the back or this is for nothing!" he shouted as he occupied the biters. "There's medicine in there for the kids!"

Sean began emptying the trollies and Jack threw Ianto's at Sean like it was nothing, then strode forward.

Ianto was flagging, his weapon was out of ammo and the Zs kept his hands too busy to reload.

Sean screamed and Jack swung back toward the SUV. Sean was struggling with a huge fat man who was overpowering hm.

Jack looked back and saw Ianto at the door, then gone.

Jack preyed he would be safe and he turned to help Sean. They soon had the SUV loaded and both men were inside shaking as they tried to reload their respective weapons.

Jack turned the key and black beauty roared to life. He swung the wheel with a roar of his own as he slammed down the accelerator, leaping the vehicle into the fleshy wall surrounding them.

Jack pulled her as close to the door as he could and sounded the horn.

They looked at each other and Sean jiggled in his seat as he whined at Jack.

Jack sounded it again.

They silently agreed to what was happening next, the engine dying as Jack turned it off. They slid from the vehicle and reached the door.

"You can't get in" Jack's comms burst into life.

"Yan" Jack panted, "Are you OK?"

"Sir, they have me pinned down, I'm OK for now but they're nearly through the bathroom door." Ianto sounded defeated and Jack's shoulders slumped as he heard the fear.

"I'm coming for you!" Jack cried as he struggled with the door.

"You can't. This place is bloody full of them and our actions brought them all down to this level." Ianto said, a soft sob heard over the comms, "Get that stuff away. Find the fuel."

"Ianto!"

"Jack?" Tosh's voice cut in now that the comms were open.

"Tosh" Jack said softly, "Talk to me."

"There is a building to your left, there seems to be people in it" she told him "I'm using the CCTV and can see signs and people waving in your direction. God, Jack, I see children."

"Go Jack" Ianto said, "Go, and get those kids and … Jack. Look after ours."

"Ianto, please" Jack pleaded, "I'll get them and come back for you."

"Oh Jack. I won't be here" Ianto sighed down the line, "They're in. I think … I think I'd rather go this way. On my feet while you save the world."

"Ianto, please" Jack whispered as he let his tears roll, the sound of distant snarling grew closer in his ear.

"Goodbye Jack" Ianto's comm went dead and Tosh could be heard screaming Ianto's name as Owen pulled her away from the comms.


	15. Chapter 15

15

There were children, just as Tosh had said. Two hungry kids that tore at the food in the boot of the SUV with whimpers that made Jack want to cry.

The heavily pregnant woman was a whole different matter, her groans telling him it was not just a back spasm like she and her husband thought. Jack silently timed them as the husband spoke with Sean excitedly.

"We were all getting our portraits done for the wedding anniversary, ya know a before and after for the bubs as well. When the shit hit the fan we just hunkered down in the darkroom and thought the army would sort it before sunrise." He slumped as he looked at his kids hungrily devouring the snack packs Ianto had placed in his trolley.

"After day three, we knew we were pretty much fucked!" the woman said as she loosened her grip on Jack's hand and he frowned.

"Fifteen minutes" he muttered and Sean nodded.

"Our food was gone, the water was gone and those … things were everywhere" she said to Jack.

"About right?" Jack asked her, "These … spasms are about every fifteen minutes?"

"Yeah, give or take" she sighed, rubbing her baby bump.

How long was your labour with these two?" Jack thumbed over his shoulder at the kids in the back.

"Oh God, Eli was almost to days and Charlie was a good 24 hours" she grimaced.

"We have time to get her to Owen then" Sean cut in and Jack agreed.

"Ianto" Jack whispered and Sean made a sad moan.

"He's gone. You really wanna see that, or worse still, put him down as … fuck, let's go" Sean growled and Jack settled into the passenger seat as they sped towards Owen and the medical help this woman needed.

"Good bye Ianto" Jack whispered into his comm before removing it from his ear, "I could have loved you."

.

.

.

When the SUV returned without Ianto the children both became hysterical. Jack lowered himself to the running board of the SUV and sobbed along with them as Sean haltingly told his weeping family that Ianto had fallen.

As they tried to come to terms with their loss, the woman in the back of the SUV screamed as her waters broke.

.

.

.

Mona was fading as Owen screamed for help. They dragged her from the SUV and carried her as quickly as possible to the house while Hank let Anna take their children to another room.

They refused to go into the bunker, having spent too long in a confined space so they laid her in the front room on the huge pull out sofa/bed.

She was panting through her teeth as another contraction followed the first and Jack hovered, unable to leave but yearning to go to the children he could hear still crying in the other room.

Owen waved him off and he sprinted to the playroom, falling into the children huddled together on the floor.

He shuffled until his back was to the sofa and he cuddled Mica in his lap while Stephen cuddled into his side.

Alice sat on the sofa and folded over the misery, giving her father some cover while he sobbed into Mica's curls.

Gone.

Finally Sean stumbled into the room and collapsed on one corner of the sofa, his own eyes red rimmed and he reached for Mica but she resisted.

"Its OK baby girl," Jack soothed, "I'm angry/sad too"

She screamed into his chest and slapped at him. Alice let Stephen climb up onto the sofa and curl up in her lap as he reached out to stroke Jack's hair.

"Uncle promised" Mica screamed, "He promised he'd come back."

"I know baby" Jack sobbed, "He tried. He was so brave but he knew we had to save the baby too."

"I don't want the baby, I want my Uncle Ianto" she roared as she ripped herself from his arms and fled the room.

Jack curled up in a ball and Alice stumbled over him to chase the wee girl.

"I'll go" Sean said hoarsely, rising to walk from the room as Alice gratefully settled back with her fallen men.

Sean followed her through the house and the screen door slammed as she flew down the porch steps and across the yard.

Sean hesitated as he passed the rock garden, old memories making him shudder at what was buried there, and followed her across the grass.

She had managed to reach the fence line and she collapsed against it with her chest heaving as she moaned and grunted.

"My little brother loved you so much" he said as he squatted nearby. "He was there when you were born."

Mica looked up at him and sniffled.

"When you were born he sent me your very first picture" he smiled, "I came back from work to find the e-mail waiting. You were all red and wrinkly glaring at the camera."

You know the message that went with it?" he asked and she shook her head.

"My first princess" he whispered and she sobbed softly.

"He was so proud of you, always ringing to see how you were, drove your mum and dad nuts wanting to check on you all the time." He laughed, "He had been fine with David but you… oh you were his little star."

Mica looked at the bloody SUV and sighed.

"Yeah, he would hate to have to clean that up!" Sean followed her gaze.

Mica stood and took his hand, they were just starting to walk back towards the house when the sound of a horn broke the silence.

Jack and Ifan exploded from the house as the horn sounded again, three urgent taps this time followed by one long one and Ifan screamed as he struggled with his shotgun.

Jack stood in hero stance with his gun raised, Gwen to his left and Sean to his right.

Alice had walked as far as the bus and Jack saw her gun gleaming in the sunlight as she raised it with a snarl.

With a nod, Anna hit the switch and the gates swung open allowing the Zs entry.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Ianto cowered in the toilet stall and struggled with the hysterical giggles.

 _What a way to go. In the bog house, like the king._

Ianto looked desperately for a way out and as he rubbed at his face he felt something in his ear.

Comms!

"Tosh?" he tried her channel first and swore.

"Ianto?" she sounded so close.

"Patch me through to Jack please"

"You can't get in" Ianto yelled down the comms when it burst into life.

"Yan" Jack panted through the rough patch, "Are you OK?"

"Sir, they have me pinned down, I'm OK for now but they're nearly through the bathroom door." Ianto sighed in defeat as he watched the door start to bow under the weight of the Zs pushing against it.

"I'm coming for you!" Jack cried and Ianto saw his little Mica and Stephen standing there, plain as day. _They needed Jack more._

"You can't. This place is bloody full of them and our actions brought them all down to this level." Ianto said, a soft sob escaping and he hoped it wasn't heard over the comms, "Get that stuff away. Find the fuel."

"Ianto!"

"Jack?" Tosh's voice cut in now that the comms were open.

"Tosh" Jack's voice said sadly and Ianto knew he was breaking his heart, "Talk to me."

"There is a building to your left, there seems to be people in it" she was telling Jack "I'm using the CCTV and can see signs and people waving in your direction. God, Jack, I see children."

"Go Jack" Ianto said, "Go, and get those kids and … Jack. Look after ours."

"Ianto, please" Jack pleaded, "I'll get them and come back for you."

The door splintered and Ianto was on the cistern trying to punch through the ceiling panels as the first claw-like hand appeared through the wooden door.

"Oh Jack. I won't be here" Ianto sighed as he sent a silent wish for one more day, one more chance to tell Jack that he was ready for the next step, as many steps as he liked, "They're in. I think … I think I'd rather go this way. On my feet while you save the world."

"Ianto, please" Jack whispered and Ianto closed his eyes, straining against the ceiling then felt the panel above him finally give.

"Goodbye Jack" Ianto said softly as the panel disappeared into the void above and he levered himself up into the crawl space.

He was crawling above the seething mass of bodies. Undulating like the sea, washing back and forth as they struggled to get into the bathroom, struggled to get him.

He tried not to breath, tried to watch his placement of weight, tried desperately to get away as that last plea from Jack burned in his ear.

He was almost through the main level and could smell the fresh air of the carpark through the venting system when the first Z looked up.

Fuck.

Ianto froze and calmed his breathing.

The Z scented the air and Ianto knew he was fucked.

It was so hot up in the crawl space that he was sweating like a pig. If they can smell, then he must smell like Nain's casserole on slow cook.

Ianto looked toward the small window of light, the vent that looked out over the parking level and tried to gauge the distance, tried to see the footfalls. Tried to tell himself to be calm.

Two Zs were under him now, scenting the air as they looked around.

Finally a third lumbered over and scented, then looked up. At him.

Must be only 12 feet.

"Move you fucking arse Jonesy" Ianto muttered as he surged forward.

Eight feet.

Several Zs were moving his way as the sound was now amplified with his speed.

Seven feet.

A lithe Z climbed onto a table and reached for the panel he had paused over.

Six feet.

The panel began to move and another Z moved under him as it listened to his panting.

Five feet.

 _Come on Jonesy, come on ya weedy little prick, move!_

Four feet.

Ianto could see cars through the grating, could smell the grass in the midday sun.

Three feet.

The panel flew up into the space and Ianto whined as he looked back over his shoulder.

Two feet.

 _Don't look back. Move._

One Foot.

Ianto grabbed at an overhead pipe and swung his body around to kick at the grating.

The sound of something moving up there with him made him bark with fear and he slammed his boots into the grating again.

"Come on you bastard!" he screamed, giving it every bit of body strength he had.

He was falling, light assaulting his eyes and he landed in rubbish bins under the grating.

Ianto rolled to his feet and an ankle complained but Ianto didn't have time for that sort of nonsense as he clocked the Zs turning to look at the cause of the rolling bins.

Ianto ran.

He reached the first car and tried the door. Locked.

Several more cars and they were on him.

To his immense disbelief a truck was sitting in the loading bay and he stumbled to it. Climbing up into the cab and pulling the door shut with a satisfying crunch on a Zs hand.

Silence.

Ianto fingered his Comm and swore as part of it came away in his hand.

The fall into the bins had left him dazed and he felt blood as well. It had obviously damaged his comms as well as his stupid head.

"Good bye Ianto" Jack whispered suddenly and Ianto sat up, trying to jiggle the comms back into life.

"I … _garble_ … _garble_ ... loved …..you."

Ianto screamed with rage as the comm went dead and he knew he was on his own.

The Zs outside the truck continued to converge around the vehicle as the man inside wept.


	17. Chapter 17

17

The truck was grinding on the rims with sparks flying from the damaged wheels and the men opened fire on the Zs around the truck while Gwen squatted for a better angle and shot those hanging off the running boards.

As the truck shuddered to a halt, Anna slammed the switch and the fence swung shut with several Zs getting squished like bugs.

For another few minutes they cleaned up the straggling Zs and Jack stood staring up at the truck's front windscreen.

He slowly walked around to the driver's door and waited.

When it finally opened a shaking Welshman fell from the driver's seat into his arms and they both collapsed into the dirt as Ianto shook in Jack's arms.

Jack knew he was crying, didn't care. Ianto clung to him like one of the children as he sobbed into his chest and Jack rocked him as the overpowering need to laugh had him braying with relief.

Ifan fell to a knee and checked his grandson for injuries.

He was filthy, covered in blood and in shock but seemed OK.

"Were ya bit?" Owen demanded, pulling at Jack to let him see Ianto more clearly.

"No, I fell." Ianto laughed along with Jack through his tears, "Into rubbish bins."

"Uncle Ianto" Mica was screaming as she struggled free from Alice and ran to join the huddle in the dirt.

"My princess" Ianto sighed, holding her close. "Said I'd be back for that cuddle."

"You smell!" she declared and Ianto huffed.

"I smell too bad to look in the back of the truck?" he whispered and she frowned.

"What's in there?" she whispered with wide eyes.

"To be honest, I don't really know" Ianto sighed, sinking into Jack more.

"OK, bath, food, bed!" Jack barked, helping Ianto to his feet.

As he helped Ianto limp inside with Owen trailing wearing a frown at that ankle, Sean and Ifan moved to the back of the truck and nodded to Gwen who unlocked the back doors, swinging them back.

Guns waivered then slowly lowered as they stared in shock.

"Food, fuck! It's a food truck!" Sean spluttered.

"Not just food, looks like bloody confectionary!" Ifan huffed.

Gwen started to laugh. Mica had been going on about the M&Ms she had been promised and now a whole truck of chocolate delight winked at her.

"God, bananas. Oranges?" Sean peered into the truck, "Tinned food too. Way to go kiddo!"

.

.

.

Jack helped Ianto up the stairs as a bath was far better than the showers in the bunker and Owen rushed to get his kit.

Mona was asleep, a wee bundle in her arms and Owen took a quick peek at the new bub before tearing out of the room.

Jack had Ianto almost undressed when he burst into the bathroom and Anna looked up from the boot she was untying with fright.

"Sorry Nainny" Owen said absently as he knelt to check the ankle.

Anna smiled softly at the slip of the tongue and found she didn't mind. He reminded her a bit of her husband, with the same rough edges.

Ianto was flagging, leaning heavily against Jack as he shook.

"It's OK baby, it's OK, I've got you" Jack kept saying as he finally got the singlet out of Ianto's jeans and over his head.

Ianto sighed as Jack ran his hands over his ribs checking for damage under the bruising.

Anna checked the water and turned off the tap, adding Epsom salts for the bruising then stood and left as Jack lifted him carefully so Owen could remove his pants.

Jack now had a naked Welshman in his arms and Owen fussed with the water temperature then nodded his approval.

Jack carefully lifted Ianto into the water and Ianto cried out softly with pain as the heat bit at his bruising.

"Easy baby" Jack soothed as he motioned for Owen to take his place and he quickly shed his upper clothing then knelt back on the floor.

Owen swapped and followed suit so both men were naked from the waist up.

They gently bathed their companion as he slept, his head safely nuzzled into Jack's neck.

The water started to cool and Owen pulled the plug, reaching for the towels.

Jack carefully lifted Ianto and told Owen to throw the towels over them both, to shield Ianto's nakedness.

Jack then walked slowly down the stairs with Owen ahead to steady them, and carried Ianto down to their bedroom.

As they walked, those they passed took a moment to touch the young man and give thanks for his return.

Alice had the bed turned back and helped her father lay the young man in the sheets.

Ianto cried out and Jack was there, holding him and kissing his face as he soothed him back to a calm sleep.

Alice and Anna dried him as Owen silently strapped the ankle and nodded his approval. He left them to it and went outside to reassure everyone that he was OK and several sighs were audible from outside the bedroom.

Alice left and found Stephen hovering for a look and she told him soon, telling Mica the same when she peeked from behind Stephen's back. She told them of the truck's contents and quickly got rid of them.

Jack removed his clothes, except for boxers to match the ones he had slid onto Ianto and joined him in the bed.

Anna pulled up the covers as Jack took Ianto in his arms and quietly let his tears fall into the pillows beneath them.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Ianto woke to the sensation of shaking.

He opened his eyes and looked into the eyes of Mica as she crawled up the bed.

Jack had left the bed sometime after Ianto had fallen asleep and Mica had snuck from her Nainny's bed to find her Uncle still asleep.

With a soft smile he lifted the covers and was grateful to feel his boxers in place. He seemed to remember being naked at some point, and now brushed it off as she snuggled into the warm spot.

After a few minutes Jack's face peeked around the doorway and he grinned when he saw Ianto was awake. He entered carrying a plate of bacon and eggs and Ianto whined at the smell as he struggled to sit up.

"Easy, baby" Jack rushed to put the tray down on the table and move the pillows.

Ianto laid back and accepted the tray as Anna bustled in with orange juice.

Ianto took a bite of bacon and hummed with delight, smiling as Mica reached for some as well.

"You go out to the table and eat with the other children, young lady!" Anna scolded without any real fire and Mica giggled as she fled, her new nightie flicking around her ankles.

"Mmmmm, yummy Nain, Mmm, that nightie was bigger than I thought, oh, toast!"

Anna smiled fondly as Ianto devoured the food and Jack was soon relieving him of the tray.

Jack held it for Anna, then waited for Ianto to finish his juice.

"Tired' Ianto sighed, his eyelids drooping, "Bastard, did you drug me?"

Jack popped a t-shirt over Ianto's head and helped him put his arms in it then pulled it down to smooth is down his back before laying him back in the bed.

"No baby" Jack crawled onto the bed and pulled Ianto into his arms, "You are just tired. My brave, clever boy."

Ianto hummed as he accepted Jack's embrace and was soon snoring softly.

.

.

.

Ianto woke to find the afternoon shift had started. Owen was sitting in a chair eyeballing him and he frowned.

"Where's Jack" he croaked and Owen held out a glass of juice he was already holding.

"Ta" Ianto croaked again before downing the lot.

"He needed to help move that bloody truck, wouldn't start." Owen snorted.

"God, I was so lucky there!" Ianto settled back in the pillows.

"Yeah, it was lucky you didn't catch those tyres on fire" Jack said softly as he entered, followed by Ifan and Sean.

Ianto smiled and shifted as he smelt more food coming.

Alice this time, a soft smile as she placed the tray in his lap and he smiled at the large slice of apple pie.

"I thought we were out of apples" Ianto said softly as he prodded at the pie with wonder.

"Not anymore. Seems that some nutta drove a truck full of food into the compound yesterday" she grinned.

"Yesterday?" Ianto's eyes widened and Jack laughed.

"You slept around the clock hon," Jack leaned over and took his hand.

Ianto looked at their joined hands with surprise then a delicate blush spread across his face.

"Thank you for coming home" Jack said softly then with a squeeze, he released the hand but Ianto seized it back.

"I think … I …. Jack."

"It's OK. I'm here" Jack sat back in the bed, concern stealing his smile.

"Jack" Ianto started again, and Jack rubbed his thumb over his knuckles.

"Take your time" Jack soothed.

"I'm trying to say I love you as well if you stop bloody interrupting ya twat!" Ianto slapped his other hand over his mouth with horror as Jack gaped.

"Really?" Jack whispered and Ianto saw the fear as well as the hope.

"Oh Jack" Ianto smiled, "I heard you when I was in the darkest place. You called me home."

Jack was kissing him, cupping his face and letting their tears join between their jaws as he kissed Ianto deeply.

When Jack finally drew away he found Ianto's eyes were closed as he enjoyed the affection and he watched as a pout started.

Another kiss to remedy the pout was warranted and Jack was happy to oblige, not even noticing when the others beat a silent retreat.

Jack eased Ianto back under the covers and lay on the top, holding his hand as he spoke softly. He itemised the contents of the truck and watched those long lashes flutter as Ianto struggled to stay awake, finally letting them rest on his cheeks as his breathing deepened.

Jack eased off the bed and quietly walked from the room, once he was outside the door he did a happy dance while those sitting at the table for afternoon tea watched with giggles.

Jack swung and looked at them with a wide smile and exaggeratedly tip toed over, "He said he loves me too."

He then swung away to dance some more as Gwen clapped her hands and Tosh covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled.

Owen huffed and muttered, "What next!"


	19. Chapter 19

19

Ianto walked around the grain silo and listened to the growling within, Owen was standing to one side wringing his hands.

"You fed her when?" Ianto asked.

"Yesterday afternoon, she's not hungry!" Owen declared and Janet let forth another low growl.

"I don't like it" Ianto growled and Owen nodded.

Ianto turned to look around the farm and then settled his gaze on Owen.

"We need to check the outer fences, what if there's been a breach? They could be in the outer compound already." he declared and Owen's face contorted with fear, "They could smell me up in the ceiling. If they can smell us, then they can find us. Right?"

"Yeah, point taken" Owen sighed, "How big is the outer compound compared to the one we're in?"

"About four times that, I suppose." Ianto frowned.

Owen rubbed his face, then frowned. "How?"

"How what?" Ianto asked as they walked back around the barn to the house.

"How do we check?" Owen clarified, "A motorbike would be too loud and this place is a large area to cover on foot."

Ianto stopped walking and looked at Owen, then snorted, "Follow me!"

.

.

.

.

Owen was gaping as he looked at Ianto and an excited Jack. Sean and Ifan stood there assessing the familiar way the two men had talked as they agreed to which one they each had wanted.

"Horses! You're fucking kidding me" Owen whined.

"You don't have to come if you're scared of horsies Owen" Jack simpered from his huge horse that apparently was a Clydesdale or Draught horse or something. It had been love at first sight with Jack leaping astride its bare back.

18 Hands, what sort of crazy person had a horse as big as a bloody bus? 2400 LBS!

The saddle made him look even more natural somehow but the real surprise was the tea boy astride a bloody white one like he was Lone Ranger or some shit. The pompous git told him it was grey but he could clearly see it was bloody white!

"Nah! I'll watch the kinfolk, Paw" Owen drawled, exaggeratedly swaggering up the porch steps. "Me and Maw can mind the chilluns!"

Ianto roared with laughter, leaning back in his saddle and Jack was struck by his open joy. He had never seen this side of this man before, never knew he was this special and was so happy they were here, despite it being the end of the world and everything.

Ianto shifted in his saddle and tightened his reigns. With a soft tightening of his thighs, he told the horse to move and it slowly stepped forward.

"Aren't ya supposed to kick it or something?" Owen squinted up at Ianto who shook his head.

"Only in the fillems Owen." Ianto drawled with a wink. "Nah, horses respond to less than violence, mate. The tighter you squeeze your legs, the faster they go. You touch the reins against their neck and they go that way. A well trained horse and rider can communicate with the slightest touch."

"No shit!" Owen huffed.

"Unfortunately Owen…" Jack said as he looked at the back of his mount, "There is some of that but I'm sure you can take care of that between minding the … Chillun and ... Kinfolk was it?"

"Stuff off Harkness" Owen muttered and Sean snorted behind him.

"We'll see you later, Nain said to remind you dinner is early tonight so they can have movie night" Sean said to Ianto who grinned.

"Guess what we're watching" Ianto enthused.

"Oh God, not another Bond movie" Owen huffed with his arms folded and Ifan growled in agreement.

"Kingsman!" Ianto giggled.

"What?" Sean frowned, "What one's that?"

"You know "Oxfords not brogues" the secret service one with Michael Cane in it!" Ianto laughed.

"God, at least I've not seen it" Owen grumped and Ifan rubbed his knee.

"Still probably shit though!" Ifan argued and Owen snorted.

"Yeah, stereotypical garbage that makes us common brits look like wankers while they all swan about with their umbrellas up their bloody arses!" Owen and Ifan walked inside while agreeing that the world went downhill when Sean Connery stopped playing Bond anyway.

"I can't believe how well those two get on" Ianto shook his head as they rode along the fence.

"I know, thought it would be scalpels at dawn or something but I guess they found a common ground' Jack smiled as he rolled softly in his saddle in time with the horse.

Two dogs were lopping along, enjoying the chance to stretch their legs and piss on anything and everything. It's a wonder they weren't dried up husks from the amount of fluid expended.

"Yeah" Ianto laughed as he relaxed into his own saddle, "General dislike for everything."

The two men laughed some more then settled to enjoy the ride.

They hit the first corner within fifteen minutes and Jack whistled softly at the size of the compound.

"All these paddocks are necessary for prepping." Ianto explained as he waved his arm at the green field, "These power houses we're riding will till the soil, we'll plant in spring, harvest root vegetables as well as corn."

"And still have room for the livestock," Jack smiled.

It was over half an hour before the next corner arrived and Jack noted its integrity by swinging on it while making monkey noises.

"Finished?" Ianto rolled his eyes and Jack laughed as he mounted his horse again.

By the time thy reached the next corner both men were relaxed.

So the Z was both unexpected and unwelcome.

Both dogs were on point, hackles up as they bared their teeth at the unwelcome visitor.

It had climbed the fence and was hanging on the top, impaled on the razor wire and steel hooks in the fencing. Black tarlike blood had run down and its entrails hung like sausages from the wire.

"Oh God" Ianto moaned as it gnashed its teeth.

"We have to get it down" Jack said as he dismounted and looked through the wire fence and cover hedging to see if anything else was nearby.

"Jack, please. It's fucking drooling on you!" Ianto whined.

"Just making sure it has no mates with it before I shoot babe" Jack upholstered his Webley and shot it in the head.

Ianto had gotten used to the name and it was the first time he had someone calling him that without his hackles rising.

"Now, we can't leave it there or the next one along will look and get the same idea." Jack huffed. "Fuck!"

They both climbed and gingerly pushed it over to the outside. It fell with a wet plop and Ianto grimaced as he wiped his hands in his jeans.

"Burning these!" he muttered as he walked towards his horse.

"Yep, me too," Jack smelt his hands and made a noise of disgust.

The horses shied when they smelt the men but Ianto's calm voice steadied them.

They started the long ride to the final corner and found no need to talk as they both ruminated over the discovery of a Z that had thought to climb the fence.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Ianto strode into the bunker and looked around, settling his gaze on Jack who was sitting at the table. He had been on watch atop the silo and not due back for another two hours, Jack was immediately on alert.

"Jack, could you and Sean meet me and Poppy upstairs please?" he asked and turned to leave.

"Anything I can help with?" Gwen asked, rising with Jack.

"Ah, no. Rather you stayed here and kept the bunker … er, quiet." Ianto looked at her meaningfully and she turned to look at the children playing down the other end of the room.

She nodded and walked over, squatting down to play with them as Ianto shut the door behind the men.

"What is it?" Jack asked as they quickly raced up the stairs.

"Someone's walking along the road" Ianto said softly, turning at the top step to look at him.

"What?"

"A small group, looks like maybe four or five and they're about ten minutes away." Ianto seemed rattled, "Maybe less."

"What's wrong?" Jack stepped closer.

"They have Zs with them" Ianto whispered and Jack took a sharp intake of breath.

"What do you mean?" Sean demanded.

"Muzzled like fucking dogs, on leashes" Ianto hissed, looking nervously back down the stairs. "Dogs are in the barn."

"That's why there was not alarm?" Jack asked.

"We don't have time for this," Ifan growled from the hallway, "They're turning the bloody bend!"

"I don't think they know we're here" Ianto said softly as they walked to the gate, "They're just walking, not paying attention."

"Fuck" Sean huffed.

They took their agreed spots and waited.

Gwen appeared and Ianto nodded to her as he knew it meant Rhys had been woken from his catnap.

Gwen stood by Ifan, the shotgun raised to her shoulder with a steely glare down the barrel.

Voices.

They were arguing about something and someone laughed at the problem.

Jack stepped up to the fence and peered through the hedge. He held up five fingers.

 _Five people._

He held out another three fingers pointing down.

 _Three Zs._

He stepped back and shook his head.

 _They don't know we're here._

Ianto was holding his breath as something hit the fence and Jack waved his hand to calm everyone.

 _Wait._

Loud shouting and then a gunshot.

Gwen held her hand over her mouth and looked at Ianto with wide eyes.

He had faith in Jack's choice of action and gave her the same motion.

 _Wait._

Then laughter. More words and Jack stepped up to peer out again.

He visibly relaxed and turned to mouth "Going."

They were all silently congratulating themselves when the baby started to cry in the house.

Jack rushed to the hedge, fear in his grimace.

Gwen ran for the house, hoping to silence the baby.

Ianto felt a bead of sweat tricking down his back as he kept his position.

Jack tensed and then took a quick step back. He turned and looked at Ianto with wide eyes. Then held his hand up to his eyes. Looking.

 _They're looking for us._

Ianto growled softly and placed his gun back in its holster and relieved his grandfather of the semi-automatic.

Ianto strode to the fence line and propped the gun on his hip as he looked back at Jack.

Jack walked a few feet down the fence line, then peered again. This time he leapt back with a cry as a gunshot sounded and he turned slowly to look at Ianto as he crumpled.

Ianto screamed and opened fire on the hedge.

He strode forward as he fired, spraying the foliage and those standing beyond.

Jack was lying in a bloody heap, his lifeless eyes staring up at Ianto.

Ianto knelt and closed the lids, his breath tearing at his lungs.

"Open the gates Poppy!" Sean growled.

Gwen was running back from the house and she screamed as she found Jack.

Ianto was holding him, gently stroking his face and she realised with a sick certainty that Ianto didn't know about his gift.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Gwen crouched down and tried talking to Ianto who was rocking Jack's body in his arms as he wept.

Sean had strode through the gates and was making sure they were dead out there, headshots with open malice.

"IT's OK pet" Gwen soothed and Ianto raised his head to gape at her.

"OK?" He snorted, "Ae you fucking nuts?"

"Ianto, Jack has a secret" Gwen said softly, "He has … a gift."

"Yeah" Ianto said softly as his fingers traced his jawline, "He certainly did for me."

"Oh Ianto" Gwen saw the love and she was trying to find a way to explain it when Jack suddenly jolted in Ianto's arms.

Ianto screamed and struggled under Jack as he came back to life with his own shuddering cry.

Ianto was kicking at Jack as he tried desperately to un-holster his gun.

"Wait!" Jack cried, reaching for Ianto, "Ianto, wait"

Ianto stopped struggling and stared open mouthed at Jack as the bullet hole in his chest disappeared and flesh became visible through the torn fabric.

"Ianto" Jack tried to crawl towards him but Sean had stepped back inside the gate and he raised his gun.

"Ianto, please. It's me" Jack begged and Ianto howled, twisting to his hands and knees as he kept moving away.

Jack sat back and held out his arms as he watched Ianto panic, "Babe."

Ianto froze, slowly looked over his shoulder and stared.

He sat and stared some more.

"It's OK Babe, It's OK" Jack soothed holding out his hand.

"You died" Ianto whispered.

"Too fucking right you did!" Ifan swore, "It's true. You really are immortal aren't you!"

Ianto swung to glare at his grandfather, "You knew? You let me break my fucking heart thinking the man I love is gone and you fucking knew?"

"The man you love?" Jack repeated with his face lighting up.

"You knew too" Ianto accused Gwen who sighed as she saw the anger flare in his eyes.

Ianto was on his feet and running before Jack could reach him and Jack sank back into the dirt with a cry of despair.

"What the fuck are you doing ya twat!" Ifan roared, "Go after him ya Twpsyn!"

Jack surged to his feet and started to run after the Welshman as Sean turned to his grandfather.

"You knew he could do that?"

"We killed those people." Gwen sobbed, "What if they only wanted help and thought Jack was one of those things. We never gave them a chance"

"Gwennie" Rhys growled as he stared at the blood stain on the ground, "Shut up."

.

.

.

Ianto was in the barn, hiding in the hayloft.

Jack had climbed up and sat near the exit, effectively trapping him so he was pacing back and forth as he struggled to comprehend what had just happened.

"So, you don't die!"

"Yes, I just don't stay dead."

"Do you…" Ianto stopped pacing and his hand left his hip to run through the back of his hair.

Jack looked at him in the filtered light and wanted to go to him but the gun in the other hand stilled his actions.

"Do you feel it?" Ianto started pacing again.

"Yes. Every time." Jack answered, his eyes on the gun as it swung around the hip while Ianto paced.

"What's it like?" Ianto had stopped pacing again and Jack squinted up at him.

"Like crawling over broken glass" Jack shrugged, then sighed.

"It's different with each death. Some linger, some are like waking from a deep sleep." Jack leaned back into the bales of hay behind him.

Ianto was looking at him calmly and Jack was pleased to note the calm demeanour.

"The worst ones are when I come back too soon." Jack grimaced.

"Too soon?"

"Not fully healed. I feel the injury reversing itself." Jack shuddered and looked away.

A sound of shuffling had him turning back and he smiled as Ianto sat next to him.

"So, you like … reset?"

"Yeah. Back to factory setting. Scars disappear, broken bones knit …" Jack looked hopefully at Ianto who frowned off into the distance.

"So if you became one of them …" he turned and stared at him, "Do you come back to life with a bullet to the brain or are you just one of those things we can't put down!

Jack felt bile in his throat and he shot to his feet with horror.

"Nothing they aren't asking each other out there right now!" Ianto pointed out towards the house.

"Well, best keep away from me so you don't find out then!" Jack snarled as he turned and fled the barn, leaving a shocked Ianto behind staring at the empty hay bale.

 _Did he just hurt him like that? Was that necessary?  
_


	22. Chapter 22

22

Ianto finally returned to the house and everyone tried to pretend it never happened but he noticed the way Jack was politely avoided and politely accepted it with his soft smile.

Ianto sat on the swing seat and thought of the Amish custom of shunning. _Jack was being shunned._

Dinner was eaten in silence by everyone but Ianto who begged off and retreated to the bedroom where he knew a whole new dilemma waited.

After standing there for a few minutes, he went to Anna and asked if they would have Mica in their bed and she agreed, hoping the men would talk.

He climbed onto Mica's bed and laid there staring at the ceiling.

Jack entered and stopped, looking at Ianto who started when he saw him.

"It's OK" Jack sighed, "Not gonna eat you. Now I know you're sour."

Ianto smarted at the comment but knew he deserved it so turned to face the wall in the hopes the light would go off soon and Jack wouldn't see his tears forming.

"More sense if you have the big bed, don't you think?" Jack suddenly squashed that hope.

Ianto couldn't answer, the task too great and the risk of crying too near.

"What if Mica comes looking for you in the night." Jack said gruffly, frowning at the lack of response.

"Fine. Just don't expect me to cuddle her, I'll send her to you." Jack snarled, "God forbid she sleep with the bloody freak!"

Jack threw himself on the bed and reached for the lamp.

As the room was plunged into darkness Ianto finally let his tears soak into the pillow and Jack pounded his own pillow with his fists.

Several other people lay in their respective beds and pondered the conversation which had carried through the open door.

 _What a fucking mess._

.

.

.

.

Ianto was in the crawl space.

The sound of something getting closer.

The grating was so close.

This time, he turned and looked.

Rhia. Dead and bloated, reaching for him.

Ianto tried to kick out at her but he didn't want to hurt her, even as she tried to harm him.

She dragged her body closer, rotting flesh sloughing off onto the ceiling tiles beneath her body.

Ianto could smell her, taste her rotting flesh and her eyes … god, Rhia.

Ianto woke with a scream choked off in his throat and he tried to get a hold of himself.

He'd had this dream twice since the mall and Jack had woken him every time before he got around to turning to look behind.

Now he knew.

Ianto got to his hands and knees as he struggled for breath, his chest was too tight. God, he hurt.

He tried to breathe in but there was only fire.

Ianto scrabbled at the pillow, still damp. He scrambled forward and hit the wall, leaning his head against the cool concrete as he willed himself to calm the fuck down.

Hands.

Ianto screamed, finally having enough breath to release his panic. Ianto took a breath and another scream, ragged and hoarse erupted as hands scrabbled for him in the dark.

The room erupted with light as Anna rushed in and pushed Jack out of the way.

"Ianto, honey look at Nainny" she pleaded and he whined as he rocked back, then slammed forward.

Jack jumped with shock as Ianto's head connected with the wall.

"Ifan Shaemus Jones! You look at me right this instant young man!" she roared and Ianto slowly turned his head.

Jack saw blood trickling down his forehead and groaned with despair.

"Ianto. Look at Nainny" she said again. "No-one can hurt you. You're safe. You're with Nainny"

"Rhia" Ianto wailed, his face crumbling as he climbed into her arms.

"Oh darling, it's OK" she soothed as he shook.

Jack didn't know what to do, he ached to hold him and his own tears weren't helping. He knew Ianto was having nightmares and had not been there to wake him, to comfort him. _Whose fault was this?_ Jack couldn't help but feel responsible for not insisting they sort it out before they went to sleep.

"You, ya big Twpsyn" Anna solved it for him, "Get over here and comfort this boy!"

Jack eagerly took Ianto into his arms and held him as he sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry, please don't leave me" Ianto howled, "They all leave me."

"Oh baby" Jack whispered, "I will always want to be right here with you."

"Promise" Ianto demanded leaning back to show Jack his tearstained face. "You fucking promise you son of a bitch!"

"I love you" Jack said softly, "I love you Jones, Ianto Jones."

"How much" Ianto pouted and Jack wondered how much of a handful he must have been as a child.

"As far as the moon and beyond" Jack said with complete faith.

"Really?" a lip wobble had him reconsidering.

"Well, maybe the next solar system but I wouldn't admit to it" he smiled and Ianto sighed as he snuggled in.

"I'm sorry Jack" he whispered, "I was so confused."

"I know" Jack said back as he rubbed his back, "You were right. Your grandfather asked me within minutes of me setting foot back in the house."

Ianto groaned and Anna narrowed her eyes.

Once she was sure the two men were OK, albeit a bit silly squashed in the single bed while a perfect good double sat empty, she stalked back to her room where a slumbering Ifan was about to get a wake-up bitch slap.


	23. Chapter 23

23

Jack found Ianto in the stock barn.

He had a bull tied in one of the stalls and as Jack stepped up to the wooden poles that formed a siding to the pen Ianto calmly stepped forward, aimed the rifle at its temple and fired.

Jack jumped automatically at the noise then grinned foolishly as several others giggled as well.

The beast had dropped like a sack of spuds and they moved to quickly hook its back legs and hang it.

They bled it and Ifan expertly skinned the beast as it steamed in the cool interior of the barn. The dogs were lined up begging and they snapped eagerly at the scraps flicked their way by the expert bladesmith.

Jack helped carry the meat inside for Anna to dress and found himself telling her about his first wife who died of consumption. He lamented her corned beef and she huffed as she told him he would be satisfied with hers!

Jack was now ensured some of his favourite meat and wandered back out to watch Ianto as he diligently dug a hole for the parts they weren't going to use.

Jack helped place the remains in the hole and fill it in as the others left to do other jobs as they argued about what they wanted to eat first.

Ianto had explained that they had to hide any smell of death and once Owen had taken what he knew Janet would like, they took the rest to the hole.

"A fine bull, we could afford it?" Jack asked as he leant on the shovel.

Ianto was stomping down the dirt and stopped to look up at Jack.

"Yeah, three more. The breeder is with the girls, we have one cow producing, one about half way through her pregnancy and we hope he can do the business with the third." He told Jack, "These are his offspring and we only need one good breading bull to get by. The cows are what we need more of."

"What is it?" Jack noticed Ianto was tugging at his shirt cuff. "What's wrong?"

"This place was only supposed to be for a small family, not all the people we have become" Ianto sighed, "We need more."

"Ianto, it's only been a month for christsake!" Jack growled, "You still have nightmares about the mall, the food you brought back along with the food we already had means we can wait it out a bit longer. Gods, maybe another three or four months. "

"No we can't!" Ianto exploded, "The baby needs stuff, fuck Jack we all need stuff! The generator is running on fumes because we never got that bloody fuel we went for and …"

"Hey, hey" Jack dropped the shovel and tried to calm him.

"I have to go back Jack!" Ianto sighed, "I have to face it and move forward. These nightmares won't go away with me hiding either!"

"I'll never leave you Ianto!" Jack soothed.

"You already did!" Ianto huffed, stepping back to stomp some more.

"You told me to" Jack said softly as he felt the sting of the reminder.

"I didn't … ah fuck!" Ianto stepped forward and took Jack's hand, "I didn't mean it as an accusation. There will be times we're apart. Times I will have to step up to protect what's ours."

"I know" Jack sighed, "

"We need fresh food, an orchard to raid." Ianto frowned.

"What?"

"Well, it's a bugger we don't have some way to do an aerial sweep of the place to see where our neighbours are and how close those bloody Zs are!" Ianto sighed.

"So we need some remote control planes or something" Jack said mater of fatly and Ianto laughed.

"Oh my god, you're right." He said, a smile breaking and Jack felt it a just reward.

"We could control it and watch a remote feed," Ianto was excited and began to move towards the house.

"Where are you going?" Jack called and Ianto swung around.

Before either man could think clearly, Ianto stepped over and kissed Jack solidly on the lips. He then stepped back, shock on his face as he brought his fingertips up to his mouth.

A delightful blush formed as he smiled softly and then stepped away again.

"Got to tell Toshi" he whispered as he began to back away.

"About what" Jack leered, "The planes or the kiss?"

The only answer was the soft lit of giggling that carried on the breeze as Ianto skipped to the porch and left Jack none the wiser.


	24. Chapter 24

24

The SUV was packed and would be ready to go in the morning after breakfast.

Jack and Ianto had agreed that this time they wouldn't split up. Quick in and out. Small individual stores and no bloody malls.

That night they went to bed and Ianto snuggled into the warmth of his bed mate. Although nothing sexual had happened between them, the cuddles and kisses were becoming quite hot and heady. Ianto lay there listening to Jack's heavy breathing and wondered _what the future might bring as far as this man went. He was being patient but how long bef…._

A noise upstairs was heard and Ianto frowned. _So deep under the house, it was usually quiet up there. To make a noise that was audible this deep, it must have been one of the children jumping about on the floorboards._

Ianto was pondering this when he heard something else. He frowned. _What the hell …_

Ianto was out of the bed and running before Jack had registered his shout of fear.

Jack sat up as the bunker's main room flooded with light and Ianto was checking the safety on his firearm as he looked out into the main room.

The dog Ianto had jokingly called "Kat" that slept under the bed was standing in the middle of the room. Its legs were stiff, its hackles raised as it snarled and its whole body shook with fear.

"Ianto?" Jack said blearily looking at the empty bed, "Where's Meme?"

Ianto looked back at her empty bed with horror then at Jack.

"Ianto what is it?" Jack asked again and then heard it. Faint but recognisable. Screaming.

Jack struggled from the bed and reached for his Webley as he moved to flank Ianto and he stepped into the main room, swinging the gun in a slow arc. Ifan stepped into his line of fire and winced, then raised his hands as Ianto swung back towards the door.

"What the f…" Owen came out of his room and stopped when he saw Ianto and Jack in full battle mode. Even in their tartan PJ bottoms they looked like bloody ninjas.

Ianto hesitantly moved towards the stairs that led up to the house.

"Ifan?" Anna said softly and he ushered her back to the bedroom, whispering that she needed to keep everyone quiet. Ianto was relieved to see Mica's face appear from behind his Nain's hip and waved them back inside the bedroom.

"Poppy, watch our back!" Ianto hissed as he tentatively started up the stairs with Jack.

Ifan motioned at Owen who nodded and took a defensive stance in the middle of the room facing the stairs, his gun's safety off and his face grim. Ifan followed the boys.

Sean had been upstairs with the family, his turn to be lookout in case of unwanted visitors at the main gates. Ianto expected to find him outside the bunker door telling him it was the kids playing up but when he swung it open the house was in darkness.

Ianto turned and looked at Jack and Jack saw the open fear.

Something was moving around in the front area of the house, where the family were sleeping and Jack stepped around Ianto. They moved towards the room that held the mother and baby.

Something shuffled into the darkened hallway and Jack hesitated, "Sean?"

It lunged, moving faster than they had seen before and they barely had time to register that it was a Z before it was on them.

Ianto fired at its head, trying to separate it from Jack as he screamed with pain and fear.

Ifan ran past them and into the main room, then moaned deep in his throat.

Sean came from the front yard, slamming into the house with open confusion as he looked for the reason for the gunshot.

Ianto was kneeling in Jack's spreading blood as he struggled to stem the blood flow from a vicious bite to Jack's neck. Jack was touching Ianto's face as he tried to comfort him, even while he was the one that looked like he was dying.

"No!" Ianto wailed, "You promised."

Ifan stumbled back into the hallway and flicked the switches that lit the whole place up. "Sean, go check the fences, see how it got in."

"Just the one?" Owen asked as he exited the stairs, the lights the sign of safety.

"I think so" Ifan grimaced, "They're all dead."

Owen gaped, then rushed into the room where the bodies showed the signs of a horrific death. The father had been trying to protect the boys, half covering them and sadly trapping them beneath him. Mona had been trying to get to them, dying at her husband's feet.

Several dog carcasses showed their loyalty as they had died trying to protect the humans.

Blood was splattered up the bookcase behind the bed, books dripped with blood as their titles all became the same blood red gore.

Owen stood in the middle of the room holding himself as he tried to control his breathing. Tosh stumbled into the room and her gasp as she slapped her hand over her mouth shook him from his own inability to react.

"Fuck!" he swore before stepping up to the nearest one and calmly shooting it in the head.

"Owen! Gwen shouted as she peered around Tosh, "What are you doing!"

"Can't be too careful, gotta be sure! Tosh!" Owen turned to face her and she nodded her agreement.

A noise startled them and they turned to face the bed.

"Oh my god, the baby!" Tosh cried, ripping at the bedcovers as she hunted desperately for the crying baby.

Finally she found the baby, red-faced and now screaming with fear and anger.

Gwen was anchored to the spot with shock, her hands over her face as she peered through her fingers at the scene.

"Oh my god, oh god" Owen was examining her tiny body for marks and his shaking hands could find no signs of damage.

Tosh scooped up the baby and ran for the bunker, her sobs of joy as she ran for Anna and Alice who waited with the two remaining children were the only highlight of the evening as Ianto's wails filled the house.

Jack shuddered as he fought the cold creeping into his bones and he tried to comfort the young man holding him.

"Ianto" Jack soothed.

Ifan stepped up and raised the gun but Ianto wailed more, hugging Jack to his chest. "Please Poppy, please. What If he can beat this? What if his futuristic immune system is different? Please, what if we kill him and he comes back as one of them when leaving him to heal might save him?"

"Ah, Shit" Owen sighed from the doorway, "He's right. Jack could shake it off. Bugger."

.

.

.

Ianto refused to leave him, settling into the silo with him.

Janet had been excited with the move and Owen was currently having kittens while she was locked in the defunct bus. Tosh thought he was quite the fussing father as he promised her a chicken if she behaved and didn't eat the seats.

"Ianto" Jack said softly form the cot he was laying in, "You need to leave in case this doesn't work."

"I will not leave you!" Ianto declared angrily, "I will not let you die alone!"

"You will … you know." Jack grimaced.

"I will put you down!" Ianto informed him and it would have sounded a lot better if he hadn't bitten back a sob after the last word.

"Oh Ianto, god!" Jack moaned.

"I don't want the others to see you turn." Ianto said as he showed his hand. The gun was Jack's own Webley.

"Love the irony there babe" Jack smiled weakly.

"Just remember, you promised not to leave me." Ianto said softly as he settled on the ground to watch his friend.

Jack started to drift off and tried to struggle as he felt the familiar darkness descend.

Ianto started as he realised he had drifted off. He cleared his throat and looked over at the cot.

Jack was crawling towards him in the weevil soiled dirt, his eyes rolled back and his face distorted as he snarled and gnashed his teeth.

Ianto cried out in alarm and raised the gun.

"Don't forget Cariad," he whispered, "You promised."

Ianto fired.


	25. Chapter 25

25

The gunshot had echoed and those in the yard looked around. Settling their sights on the roof of the silo beyond the barn.

Sean took a few steps and Ifan shook his head.

"What if he's turned?" Sean demanded.

"Knowing your brother, a second shot will tell us if he failed" Ifan growled.

"What?" Gwen gaped.

"If a reset doesn't occur and Jack comes back still infected Ianto will place the next bullet into his own brain so if there is any consciousness left within Jack he will know he's not the one who killed him" Ifan shrugged.

"Oh my God," Gwen sobbed, "I ...I think …"

Gwen threw up, vomit splattering in the dirt and Ifan sighed.

.

.

.

Jack jolted and Ianto held the gun towards himself as he watched nervously.

Jack sat up and growled softly, "Hurts like a bitch, no wonder they have no sense of humour."

"Jack!" Ianto sobbed, dropping the gun and crawling over to him.

Jack looked up and smiled, handsome and groomed again. A perfect reset.

"Hey handsome" he purred, taking Ianto into his arms.

Ianto howled as he crawled over Jack, forcing him onto his back. He kissed him deeply, grinding their crotches together, and Jack whined deeply at the loss of sensation when Ianto finally rolled off him.

"Bastard!" Ianto swore.

"Me?" Jack frowned.

"This situation." Ianto sighed.

"Us?" Jack rolled her head and looked at Ianto.

Ianto smiled and looked at Jack, "Well, if Owen were here he would be primped to say "don't ya mean bugger then?" wouldn't he."

Jack roared laughing and then reaching out, hooking Ianto's hand in his own.

"You OK?" he whispered.

"Yeah, sure" Ianto huffed as he rolled his head to return the stare, "Fan-fucking-tastic Sir."

"Potty mouth!" Jack grinned.

"You know, I never used to cuss like this." Ianto frowned seriously, "I blame Owen!"

Jack snorted and brought the captured hand up to his lips.

"I love your potty mouth" he whispered. "And you forget, I've met your grandfather!"

"Jack?" Ianto said softly.

"Yeah?" Jack grinned.

"I … I want more" Ianto said slowly.

"Huh?"

"More … you know … us!" Ianto's blush emphasised his thoughts and Jack's grin grew wider.

"Yeah?" Jack practically squealed.

"Um, yeah" Ianto's blush was in full bloom and Jack was torn between running around the silo and silently watching that gorgeous blush.

Finally he couldn't help it and he leapt to his feet as he shouted with triumph.

He ran around the sided of the silo, one hand running along the wall as he whooped and hollered.

Ianto lay in the dirt as he remembered that Janet had probably pissed in the dirt they had been rolling in.

 _Eww._

.

.

.

Those who had slowly made their way to the silo heard the screaming as it echoed and mutated through the walls and Gwen sobbed softly as Sean fell to his knees.

"Poor bastards" Ifan said sadly.

The sound stopped and they prepared for the gunshot that never came.

They all looked at each other with confusion as a new sound started.

Like sobbing.

No.

"Son of a bitch" Ifan huffed.

It was laughter.


	26. Chapter 26

26

WARNING – PRE-SMUT ALERT. (Heavy petting this chap.)

.

.

Everyone rejoiced when a sane and healthy couple emerged from the Silo.

As they walked into the inner compound Owen came out of the barn and burst into tears as he ran to them.

Jack caught him and hugged him tight as he soothed the medic. Ianto was stunned.

"Owen?" Ianto said softly, "You OK?"

"Oh god, Ianto!" Owen reached for him as well.

"Ah, I'm sorry Owen." Ianto sighed as he hugged the man, "We scared you good, huh?"

"I need you guys, I can't handle these nuttas in my own," Owen sniffed as he tried to regain his swagger.

"Oh, it's about the responsibility is it?" Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"Jesus, your grandpa is the only sane person here!" Owen spluttered and Jack roared with laughter.

Everyone sat to a wonderful meal and several times Ianto reached for Jack, touching his hand or arm lightly to reassure himself that he was OK. Each time, Jack would stop talking and smile at Ianto to show it was alright.

Ianto would blush and then look down at his hands, embarrassed by the display he knew he was putting on.

After the meal Jack dragged him upstairs to the bathroom where he started to draw a bath.

"Oh god, a bath sounds divine" Ianto sighed as he settled on the edge to watch the water.

"Come on my precious, off with your rags!" Jack rubbed his hands together as he made a Gollum voice and Ianto giggled.

"I know we have to take this slow, so … a bath together? I've already seen you naked so I promise not to leer, too much" Jack offered, "No deep stuff?"

"Just a bit of petting?" Ianto blushed and Jack sighed.

"Petting?" Jack asked.

"Um, back rubbing and …um … stuff like that" Ianto stumbled.

"So some soft massage but not touching private parts" Jack nodded, "Deal."

Ianto climbed in first and scooted forward, Jack stepping in behind him.

The men settled back into the water with grateful sighs of delight.

Jack took the soap and began washing Ianto's chest as he hummed, then rolled onto his side so Jack could hug him in his lap.

Soap was forgotten as Jack languidly kissed him, petting him in the water.

Jack could now rub his back, shoulders and even cheekily steal a few squeezes of those lovely butt cheeks as Ianto snuggled into his embrace.

The feeling of their bodies together was amazing for both men. Ianto could feel Jack's dick against his hip and it felt … well, nice.

Jack liked the smooth butt cheeks in his lap, he marvelled at Ianto's little toes under the water and watched them curl as Jack's fingers ran down his spine.

Jack was enjoying the opportunity to finally explore this lovely body. The silo kisses had been a nice start but to finally feel the solid body, see the defined muscles was another thing entirely. This didn't even begin to remind him of the first bath he held him in from the side of the bath, here in this room.

Instead of a frightened and exhausted boy, Jack was holding a sensuous man and gods, he was lovely.

"I love you" Jack whispered and Ianto grinned.

"Oh Jack I think we both know this is love" Ianto said softly as he rubbed his face in the lovely smooth chest, "I never thought I would find it again."

"Oh babe, I'm so glad I found you" Jack smiled as he watched Ianto drift off to sleep.

Jack yearned to lick every each of this body, to smell and taste.

Jack told himself to behave as he felt his dick responding to his dirty thoughts. Thank god Ianto was asleep.

 _Aw, he's asleep._

Anna blustered in with fresh towels and froze at the sight of the men.

Jack had drifted off as well and they were both clinging to one another in the water, bubbles almost depleted.

She squirted in some more bubble bath and ran the hot.

Jack opened one eye and saw her, grinned woozily and snuggled back into Ianto's hair.

"Mmmmm" Ianto hummed.

"Shh, go back to sleep babe" Jack muttered.

"Mmmmmm" Ianto said again. "Mmmmmm. Mine"

Jacks grin was blinding as he realised Ianto was talking to him.

"Am I?" I asked the sleeping beauty, "I'm yours?"

"Yeassssss." Ianto mumbled, "Mmmmine."

Jack looked at Anna who turned off the hot and grinned back.

What a lovely couple, so sweet.

She tip toes out with a silent squee of delight.

Ianto was in love.


	27. Chapter 27

27

Next morning they set off and both men spent the morning silently going over their feelings as the SUV rolled along the road. Sean slept in the back.

Ianto had known nothing after falling asleep, wondering how Jack got him to bed.

Jack had enjoyed a good hard look at a naked Welshman and some daydreams were now flitting through his mind.

The first Z came sooner than they would have liked and Jack swerved, avoiding it as Ianto shot it out the window.

"Not good" Ianto muttered and Jack hummed.

They reached the small town they had headed for, agreeing to stay out of the city and they took a few moments to judge the world outside the windows.

No Zs so they gingerly exited and as one, moved to the general store. With surprising speed, they filled baskets and then moved back to the SUV. They couldn't believe it was going so well and Ianto was waiting for the kicker.

"Look, fuel tank!" Sean crowed and they all turned to look, then Ianto swore.

He started to scan the area as he waited for Sean's loud outburst to get a response and it came. Fast.

These were not slow moving, or confused.

They were hungry and went like stink!

They opened fire as Sean tried to see it the tank was full, he motioned and they headed for the SUV, backing it up to the tank and enjoying the dull thud of Zs going under the wheels.

Sean leaned out the back of the SUV to hook up as Ianto covered him and Sean saw what a crack shot his little brother had become.

They were soon moving and laughing softly as they headed home, heavier and triumphant.

"That was some good shooting!" Sean said to his little brother who snorted.

"All those hours on the shooting range paying off eh?" Sean prodded and Jack looked at him with surprise.

"No-one told you?" Jack asked.

"What"

"We're torchwood." Jack said slowly, "You know…alien hunters. Ianto fires his gun on a regular basis, saves the world and still make my cuppa just right!"

"I don't know if I can call that one harassment" Ianto said softly and Jack laughed.

"Oh yeah, has a great bum!"

"Oh, alright, that's harassment that is!" Ianto laughed.

They retuned and Ifan was hooting as he looked at the petrol tank. It was almost full and a brilliant find, as were the stores and supplies.

Ianto quietly slipped the basket of "Feminine products" to Alice who sighed with relief as she looked through it and noted both tampons and pads.

"Thank you darling" she kissed his cheek and rushed off to show Tosh.

Ianto looked for the kids and saw them playing in the rock garden so he wandered over.

"What you doing beasts?" he asked as he drew near.

"Lizard hunting" Stephen said as he held up a gecko with glee.

"Ah, good hunting today?" he leaned against a bounder.

"Three so far!" Stephen muttered as Mica nodded enthusiastically.

Ianto laid back on the boulder and closed his eyes, letting the heat of the sun warm him as it had warmed the rock beneath him.

The kids had found something and were whispering excitedly.

"Push it!" Mica demanded and Stephen huffed.

"I bloody well am!"

"Language soldier" Ianto murmured as he breathed in the afternoon.

"Wow, it's bigger than me foot!" Mica giggled, "Look, move this one too."

Ianto wondered what the kids were digging at and slowly turned his head to see.

Mica was crouched with her small trowel as she poked at the dirt and Stephen looked like he was going to explode.

"What you doing?"

"We found treasure" Stephen said with a pirate 'Arrrgh' after it that sounded like someone was choking a chicken but Ianto made the appropriate noise back.

"Move this one then!" Mica demanded and Stephen growled again.

Ianto snorted.

Another growl, this time more of a rattle and Ianto frowned.

"That one sounded a bit …."

Mica screamed and Ianto moved.

A hand was scratching around in the dirt. Well, more of a skeleton hand and Ianto stared with horror at it.

The rock Stephen had been pushing finally moved and a head appeared.

Flesh was dripping but the brain was obviously still intact, as was one eye as the thing reached for Ianto.

He fired.

He then stepped up and fired again.

Everyone was running towards them as Ianto stared at the watch loosely swinging on the hand as it flailed and then slapped down as he sent a final bullet into its brain.

"Jesus!" Jack spat as he came along side and looked at the remains. "What the fuck is that!"

"I think it's me da!" Ianto said with horror.


	28. Chapter 28

28

Ianto sat silently as Jack fussed around him, more interested in holding the terrified children to him than answering questions.

Finally the children were torn away and taken to bed so he had no buffer between him and Jack.

"Ianto, talk to me."

"My father … he … I was only little when he disappeared," Ianto spoke softly and Ifan sighed as he sat at the table and had a silent glaring match with his wife.

"I shot the bastard in the chest," Ifan finally snapped, "OK?"

"Poppy?" Ianto gaped.

"He came in the dead of night in that bloody van, demanding you like his actions didn't matter," Ifan said with a glare, "He killed your mother and nearly killed you, then thinks I'll just hand you over like a bloody stray cat."

"Poppy?" Ianto was frowning, "He didn't kill Mommy. The mad man did!"

"Mad man?" Jack leaned over the table and silenced Ifan with a look, "Tell me about the mad man, baby?"

"He snarled and seemed to froth at the mouth." Ianto frowned as he tried to remember, "I think, Taddy called him … the subject. It was in his lab and we were waiting for him to finish so we could go home. The Subject … something Brooks….broke out of his room."

"Ianto, where did your father work?" Jack felt a strange fear.

"At a farm." Ianto finally said.

"The Pharm" Ifan said almost at the same time, "P. H. A. R. M. It was on the side of the van."

"Jesus, no wonder he's infected after all this time under the rocks," Jack groaned, "The Pharm is something T1 and T3 were investigating, still preliminary and they've never been associated with anything but they just feel … wrong."

"The man, the subject, he seemed … shit" Ianto looked horrified as his brain slipped a gear and he looked at Jack.

"He seemed like a Z?" Jack asked and Ianto nodded as he bit his lip.

"Fuck, Owen's right. This does seem to be a manmade fuck up" Jack sighed.

"Poppy, he wasn't a good man" Ianto said softly as he fingered the table cloth, "Not a good man at all."

"Some of those bruises weren't fresh, they weren't from that night!" Ifan growled and Ianto nodded again.

"Shit!" Owen echoed Ifan and they nodded at each other.

"Owen?" Ianto asked softly, "You sure you know your bloodlines? You really seem to act like a Jones."

Everyone laughed softly as the atmosphere lightened and Owen looked unsure if he had just been insulted or complimented.

"He'll do me!" Ifan huffed, slapping Owen on the shoulder as he rose to grab the kettle that had started to whistle.

Finally getting the comment, Owen smiled and reached out to push Ianto on the shoulder.

Jack followed Ianto outside where Sean was angrily digging a hole.

"We're gonna fill up fast out here" Ianto muttered as he looked at the other graves.

"As long as it's not us in here!" Sean answered as he reached for the water bottle Ianto was offering.

"You want a headstone?" Sean looked at Ianto and saw Jack hanging back.

"No." Ianto frowned, "Put a bloody big rock over him again!"

Sean laughed softly and nodded as he opened the bottle.

Ianto turned to leave and saw Jack. He walked over and cocked his head as Jack grinned.

"You OK?" Jack asked and Ianto smiled.

Soon they were being called in for dinner and Jack slipped his hand into Ianto's as they wandered up the path of pansies to the back door.

"You still worried about bugging out?" Jack tried to find something to talk about and Ianto recognised the need for him to talk.

"Still chewing on it, yeah" Ianto sighed.

"Any ideas for a secondary?"

"Well, there was a hunting cabin Poppy used to take us kids to in the summer. Up past the barrens, The Lake is full of fish, plenty of wild game to hunt and, god the view!" Ianto smiled, "But I don't know. So many of us."

"How big is it?" Jack knew there was a problem with size if it was called a cabin.

"Four bedrooms only" Ianto shrugged, "Would need more rooms."

"Like RVs?"

"God! Jack, that's brilliant" Ianto crowed, grabbing him and kissing him with glee.

Jack grinned like a loon as Ianto realised what he had done and did it again, softer this time.

"Brilliant" Ianto murmured as he stole a third steamy kiss, and as Ianto turned and ran inside Jack stood savouring the moment.

Yeah, it was bloody brilliant!


	29. Chapter 29

29 - **SMUT ALERT THIS CHAP**

Ianto was standing at the sink as he peeled boiled eggs.

The large steel bowl was filling slowly as he gazed out the window.

Mica had pushed a kitchen chair over and was standing on it, one hand on the bench, the other reaching into the bowl.

Jack reached the doorway in time to see her snatch two eggs and reach back where her partner in crime, Stephen, was holding her steady. He took one of the eggs and they grinned at each other as they bit into the large free range eggs.

Jack walked over and placed his hands around Ianto's hips, causing him to drop the egg he was currently peeling with a squeak of surprise.

"What are you watching," Jack placed his chin on Ianto's shoulder and looked out the window.

Sean and Ifan were standing in the garden with their arms wind-milling as they seemed to be shouting at each other.

"What the hell are they doing?" Jack asked.

"I think they're deciding where the runner beans will go" Ianto muttered, "See the way Sean keeps pointing up and down? I think that's where he wants to put the running frame but Poppy seems to want it running the other way."

"What are you kids up to?" Anna asked as she entered and was amused to see four heads swivel around with innocent expressions.

Jack grinned and grabbed Ianto's hand as he urged him to leave the rest of the eggs to his Nain. She shooed them all out of the kitchen and Jack led Ianto to the barn.

Ianto followed meekly and wondered what Jack wanted to show him as Jack pointed up the ladder to the loft.

Ianto climbed up and his mouth fell open.

A picnic was laid out in the hay and Ianto gaped at the food.

"Your Nain helped," Jack explained, "Took pity on a poor soul!"

Ianto snorted and walked around as he catalogued the small feast, the strawberries taking his eye.

"Nain said they were freshly picked this morning" Jack had noticed where Ianto's eyes fell and was rewarded with a soft smile.

"Oh Cariad" Ianto sighed as he stepped into Jack's arms.

The kiss was sweeter than the strawberries could ever be and as they sank onto the blanket, Jack hastily pushed the food aside as he rolled Ianto into the hay.

Ianto snorted.

"What!" Jack frowned. _He's laughing at me?_

"Well sir?" Ianto's voice was cheeky, "Up for a roll in the hay then?"

Jack kissed him as hard as he could, intent on devouring that giggle and Ianto responded with a soft buck of his hips.

Jack's fingers slid down Ianto's sides until he had the band of those delectable blue jeans and he managed to find the zipper.

Jack moved down and hungrily nibbled at Ianto through his boxers and the shout of pleasure almost sent them both over the edge.

Jack deep throated Ianto and listened to the heady cries as his own erection complained. Releasing it was the only option and the hesitant fingers that explored were delicate and so gentle that Jack moaned.

Ianto tugged a few times and Jack came, spurting into the hay with deep cries and he squeezed his hand and milked Ianto into following his lead.

Jack knelt with his back arched and his teeth grinding as his brain overloaded. Finally he collapsed on the writhing Welshman who was making lovely whining noises as he came down from his own release.

Both men lay panting and Jack crawled up to kiss his lover, _his lover. That sounds right, doesn't it?_

"Was it…." Ianto has nervous, "I mean … is that …"

"It's OK" Jack soothed, "Gods more than OK, Ianto I've not come that hard just from soft touching in years!"

Ianto's blush was incredible and Jack nuzzled into his neck.

"I don't want our first "Time" to be in a hay loft" Jack said softly, feeling Ianto's hesitation still.

"You mean … um … we can … or will … oh god!" Ianto flopped back dramatically and Jack laughed softly.

"Yes, but not until you're ready." Jack assured him, "This was a big step and I understand, I recognise the choice you made today. I love you Ianto, I will move at any speed you like!"

"God, I mean ... I never thought of another man like this, I never …. And when I look at you I just want to be with you, in those safe arms" Ianto looked away, uncomfortable with talking about his feelings so Jack decided it was his turn.

"The first time I saw you, in Bute Park, I was attracted to you" Jack murmured as he stole another kiss.

"Well, I first saw you at T1" Ianto said with a sly grin.

"What?" Jack leaned back and looked at him, "When?"

"Well, um ... Just before the ghost shifts started." Ianto said, "You and the Queen Bitch were fighting over some helmet and you stomped right past me in the hallway. God, your looked spectacular."

"Ah, yeah. Owen thought it was a Darth Vader style helmet and tried it on." Jack snorted, "All his hair fell out!"

They both roared laughing at the image and Ianto snuggled in as Jack offered him a strawberry.

"Jack?" Ianto said as he worried at a bale beside them.

"What babe?"

"If I became one of those … Zs. If I turned, you would put me down. Right?"

Jack felt his heart constrict at the very thought and did the only thing he could.

He lied.

"Without hesitation!"

"Thank you Cariad" Ianto sighed as he grew heavy with sleep, "I knew I could count on you."

As they drifted in the sun filled loft, Jack watched the dust swirling in the shaft of light and wondered.

Would he?

Could he?


	30. Chapter 30

30

The children were in bed and the music softly played in the background as the adults sat on the porch, enjoying the last warmth of the day as it bled out into the dark.

Ianto sat in Jack's lap, tipsy from the moonshine his grandfather had produced with a flourish and Jack had been delighted to learn that a drunk Ianto is an affectionate one.

Their first public kiss had been unplanned and Jack had briefly thought of taking him to bed but then found the cuddling to be so lovely, even if Ianto might be horrified at their open display the next morning.

Ianto was drifting, more asleep than awake as he stroked Jack's chest lovingly and Anna couldn't stop looking at his angelic smile.

Owen and Tosh sat on the step, looking out over the compound as they listened to the sounds of the night.

Sean was on guard duty so they were free to get sozzled, and it looks like they were giving it a damned good try.

"We need music" Ianto slurred, "Could do wif a dance, me"

"Shhhh, you would look sexy" Jack assured him and got a drunken huff, followed by a sweet and gentle kiss.

 _Wow, he was really going to regret this tomorrow!_

Owen had turned around to say something sarcastic about the music comment and stared as Jack seized Ianto and proceeded to give him a popper seeing to, leaving them both breathless when they finally broke apart.

"Mmmmm, nice" Ianto murmured as he snuggled more and Jack grinned like a loon.

"You two seem to be getting along well" Tosh said carefully.

"He's mine' Ianto slurred, a drunken arm waving around to include the whole party present, "Got that? He's my captain!"

Jack laughed softly and squeezed, "You got me, babe."

"I got you babe!" Ianto chortled and began to sing the song. Jack was happy to take Cher's role and soon everyone was singing.

"Want an audience?" Owen snarked, "Getting loud enough to bring them in!"

"Sorry sour puss" Ianto huffed and Ifan roared with laughter at the pout that had followed it.

"That's my cue to say bedtime mister!" Jack half lifted Ianto who whined.

"Just a little longer?"

Jack was touched by the childlike request and kissed him again.

"You will have a head on you tomorrow, young man" he finally said softly, "Come on, beddy-byes!"

"Yeah, go get daddy to check ya nappy and tuck ya in" Owen snarked and Tosh turned to frown at him.

"Why are you angry?" she asked, "It's a lovely night."

"I'm not angry" Owen growled.

"Why don't you two go visit the hay loft or something," Ianto said as Jack pulled him towards the door, "Get rid of some of that tension. Believe me, it's good for the tension"

With a giggle, Ianto slid inside as Jack dragged him down to their room and was relieved to see Mica's bed was empty. She must be with Alice.

He wrestled Ianto out of his clothes and poured him into bed. Then followed.

"They are moving too slowly" Ianto muttered.

"And we can talk?" Jack huffed as his own alcohol buzz took away his own brain fart filter.

"What does that mean?" Ianto demanded. "You said we could go slowly if I wanted"

"Not what I meant!" Jack argued with a cringe in the dark.

"So you don't want me then?" Ianto was becoming belligerent and Jack sighed.

"I want to fuck you seven way to Sunday!" Jack shot back, pushing at Ianto with his hip. "But not when it would be like fucking a tub of jelly!"

"Huh? You saying I'm sloppy?" Ianto rose to a sitting position and reached for the light, a soft glow illuminating Jack's squint and Ianto's ire. "Or too fat!"

"I don't want to fight," Jack pleaded, "Can we just get some sleep? The booze is making us prickly."

"At least someone is willing to admit there's a prick in the bed" Ianto huffed as he turned the light off and flopped back into his pillow.

"A prick that's not getting much action" Jack retorted then sighed as he realised he had fallen right into the trap Ianto had set for him.

"See?" a mournful voice said from the pillow, "You are resentful of my reluctance. Fine, go on."

Ianto flopped onto his stomach and brought his knees up, presenting his arse.

"Go on he repeated with venom, "Have at it!"

"Stop it" Jack snarled, "Go to fucking sleep."

"I'll go to sleep but there will be no fucking involved …sir!" Ianto shuffled until he was flush with the wall and Jack stared into the dark knowing that he might glare a hole in the ceiling one day.

"Ianto?"

"Fuck off back to the party, you got rid of the embarrassment" Ianto shoved at him.

"Fine!" Jack rose form the bed and pulled his trousers on, "I think a little break is a good idea, in each other's fucking pockets all day!"

As he stormed off, Ianto began to cry softly.

Owen looked up with surprise when Jack slammed out of the house demanding the jar of shine.

He plonked into the step next to him and took a deep swig, gasping as it burned down to his gut.

"The juvenile in bed then?" Owen snarked.

"Fuck off Owen" Jack huffed, "Ianto's right. Just fuck Tosh and get it over with because the tension is doing everyone's head in!"

As Jack weaved away into the dark Owen frowned at the comment, _our sexual tension? You kidding?_

When Jack finally fell onto the bed Ianto was sleep, then doing the "no speakies" the next morning at breakfast as everyone walked around gingerly with sore heads.

Sean insisted on talking extra loudly as be bemoaned the missing out on all the fun.


	31. Chapter 31

31

The rota for fence checks had Owen complaining as they walked the perimeter. Owen had refused a horse point blank and Ianto had begrudgingly agreed to walk it to keep the peace.

Half an hour in and Ianto couldn't take the frosty reception anymore. His head still pounding from the night before, making the hot walk more unbearable.

"Owen?" Ianto asked, "Have I done something to offend you?"

"Nah" Owen kicked at the dirt and strode forward.

Ianto caught up and looked at him covertly. His body language told Ianto he was pissed about something.

"What is it then?" Ianto tried again, "Is it Tosh?"

"Tosh?" Owen stopped walking and glared at him, "What the fuck does she have to do with anything! I didn't ask your option anyway!"

"OK, sorry" Ianto said with confusion.

The walked for about ten more minutes and Owen stopped.

"If ya must know, it's you!"

"Huh?" Ianto squinted into the sun as he tried to get a read on Owen.

"You! The bloody tea boy and supposed saviour of the fucking human race!" Owen snarked, "All ya need is a bloody cape!"

"What?"

"Who made you second in command here?" Owen demanded, "Everyone seems to look to you, even Jack!"

"Owen… I don't understand" Ianto was aghast.

"Course ya don't" Owen snorted, "you were only hired for your ability to fill those fucking jeans, almost got us all killed because you are unbelievably stupid and here we are, Super Ianto!"

"Owen where is this coming from?" Ianto tried to step closer but Owen stepped away.

"Coming from?" Owen huffed, "Jesus. Is there anything you can't do to please Jack?"

"Jack! Ah, Owen. I'm sorry." Ianto sighed, "I didn't know you felt this way. I didn't encourage him, we just … I mean it just happened."

"What?" Owen shouted. "You calling me a Nancy Boy? That's the wrong end of the fucking stick. Entirely!"

"Well then what!" Ianto yelled back, "Jesus Christ on a crutch, I don't know how to fix it if I don't know what the problem is."

"Nah! Fuck off!" Owen hurled, then turned and stomped off.

"Owen!" Ianto yelled after him.

"Fuck off and drop dead" Owen yelled back as he turned direction and started to walk home.

Ianto swore as he realised he was doing the inspection alone.

As he got closer to the house, Owen started to feel shitty about the outburst. He knew Ianto was only trying to help and had been trying to encourage Tosh but every attempt at getting closer had been politely avoided by her.

Last night had been the final nail in the coffin as she had hastily left with soft apologies, clearly embarrassed by Ianto's drunken barbs.

Bloody tea boy.

.

.

.

Ianto reached the partition where the Z had previously climbed it and was angered to see another one hanging there.

He swore and climbed the fence, clumsily driving a screwdriver into its temple before pushing it back over the fence.

The autumn days were as warm as her nights were cool and Ianto was flagging the heat, especially since Owen had taken the canteen.

 _Note to self,_ Ianto thought dryly _, each to have own canteen post Moonshine Party!_

Ianto was reaching the next corner when the Z struck.

It had been lying in a rut and leapt up as Ianto passed.

He barely had time to cry out before he was down and his shot stopped the whole compound.

Owen had reached the front yard and the boom of the dessert eagle had him turning to run back, already too late.

By the time they got to him, Ianto had pushed the body off and was sitting beside it.

"Boy?" Ifan yelled as he drew close on the four wheeler and Jack leapt from the back to check the fence.

"Ianto?" Jack looked at the Z and grimaced.

They were looking even worse that before as they appeared to be decomposing with the damp weather.

Owen reached them, panting and gasping for breath from the sprint as he looked at the shocked Welshman who had yet to speak.

"Ianto? You OK?"

Ianto was holding his forearm, blood seeping between his fingers.

"No" Ianto whispered, "I'm bit."


	32. Chapter 32

32

Jack's first impulse was to gather Ianto into his arms.

The gun swinging up from Owen's hip slowed that reaction as Owen took aim.

Ianto closed his eyes and waited for the sound of the shot, vaguely wondering if he would hear it.

"No" Jack cried as he stepped between the two men. "Please, not yet."

They travelled back slowly, Jack nursing Ianto on the back of the four wheeler and Owen walking behind, staring at the blood still seeping from between the fingers clasping the wrist so tightly that they were white.

Gwen and Tosh waited with Rhys, the apprehension turning to horror as they saw Ianto's arm.

"The silo!" Jack said, "Move Janet."

"NO" Ianto burst out, "You promised."

"No" Jack replied sadly. "You waited for me, so I'm going to wait for you. Tomorrow, when it's not you. I'll… I'll do it then!"

Ianto sagged as Owen ran to relocate Janet.

It stank.

Janet had been in here too long without a clean and Ianto made a mental note to have a go at Owen about the state of … _for godsake. Really?_

Ianto settled on the floor with his back to the wall as he watched Jack place water bottles on the ground.

"I'll be back" Jack promised, "I'll come and check on you constantly and when …I promise. When I need to, I'll do it."

Ianto stared at Jack silently then looked away.

"Ianto?" Jack begged but Ianto was now curling into a ball as he waited to die.

When the door slammed shut he knew it would be alone and he screamed his rage and despair.

"You fucking promised"

.

.

.

Gwen had stopped crying and was trying to petition for a better holding cell.

"Why should Janet have the bus?" she demanded, "We could put him there. At least he'd have a bed!"

"Janet is a weevil, a living thing" Owen argued, "Ianto is … well… not."

Anna burst into tears and Ifan tried to comfort her as Jack walked in and slumped over the table.

"You want him this close to the house if he somehow remembers how to fucking get out?" Owen scoffed at her openly.

"Jack?" Gwen tried another tack," Is he going to be warm tonight? The temperature drops so much at night now, he'll need blankets and a proper bed, and you know how cranky he gets …."

"Shut up Gwen!" Jack snarled and the room became silent.

It was Owen who placed two blankets in the silo while Ianto crouched against the far wall, his face to the concrete.

It was Tosh who placed the bowl of stew down and tried to talk to the back of the incredibly small figure that ignored her.

It was Ifan who sat outside all night wrapped in his own blanket as he talked softly about good times they'd had as a family.

It was Rhys who there the first thing in the morning, placing a cup of coffee next to the untouched food and bedding. A cup that didn't break and he laughed as the absurdity of it before crumbling.

It was the children who cried for him.

It was Sean who sullenly insisted on taking Ianto's shift in the lookout tower.

It was Alice who consoled her father under the shade of the trees out back.

It was Ianto who sat in the silo waiting to die.

.

.

.

The stew had been uneaten and Tosh replaced it with some still warm, then put down the water as well.

She talked aimlessly about nothing and got no response.

This was the third day and the calm silence was unnerving. Ianto was stroking the concrete with one hand, the only indicator that he was not a corpse.

The blood had dried and congealed, forming a red glove over his hands and Ianto seemed unaware of her.

She backed out and took a moment to weep softly outside the door.

"We're gonna frost!" Ifan said at dinner and Jack sighed.

Gwen huffed and folded her arms as she glared at everyone and Jack threw up his arms.

"Fine!" he snarled, "I'll move him!"

"Be better to put the poor fucker down" Own said softly and Mica ran from the table hysterically crying as Stephan followed her with him own tears streaming down his face.

"Well done!" Tosh huffed at him and Owen shrugged.

"Hard world," he muttered, "Best they get used to losing people!"

Jack moaned into his hands at the thought of having to see Ianto as one of them.


	33. Chapter 33

33

It was dusk when they decided to do the move. Seemed to be a quiet time for Zs and the dogs would be shut inside with the kids.

Gwen took point, defiantly glaring Owen down as he struggled with his fear. This was his fault, and no-one had forgotten that, especially Owen who had insisted on being part of the moving crew despite his fear of seeing Ianto turned.

Jack hadn't spoken to him and even Ifan was distancing himself from Owen, which really hurt.

Owen and Sean flanked Jack while Tosh aimed at the ground, looking between Owen and Jack with nervous anticipation.

Ifan stayed with Anna and the kids, refusing to see what their boy had become and Stephen had become hysterical when he thought his mother was leaving him. Ifan was struggling with his feeling and was old school as far as hiding his feelings from everyone although he had drawn a bead on Owen for a while when hiding up in the watch tower, before looking away earlier in the day.

Jack squared his shoulders and looked back at the four faces that mirrored his own fear and swallowed.

They opened the door and swung their torches around, finding the figure crouched on the floor, a small hole dug to resemble a sleeping pit.

Jack swore as he felt the chill in the air and strode forward, kicking out at Ianto with fake bravado.

Ianto slowly unfurled and knelt with his head bowed, hands scrapping in the dirt.

"How do we get him to move?" Owen asked and Jack swung to glare at him.

"Wanna be bait?" Jack snarled, "He could chase ya!"

"Fuck off" Owen huffed back with fake bravado as he tried to laugh off the slight and then squeaked as Ianto shuffled to his feet.

Well?" Sean demanded and Jack poked at Ianto with the shotgun.

Ianto stumbled forward, towards the door and everyone sighed with relief.

They poked and prodded him, encouraging more movement each time he slowed. They reached the graves and Ianto stopped.

They all looked at each other.

Ianto reached for the shovel and Jack lunged forward. He snatched it back and pushed Ianto's shoulder. Ianto moved again.

"Poor fucker must remember digging graves," Sean muttered, "Didn't know they kept that much memory."

"Just an automatic response, like a sneeze" Owen huffed, unnerved by it.

"Shut up Owen!" Jack growled and Owen hung his head as he followed.

They got to the barn and pushed him into the bus, where he seemed to stall out.

"Do you think he understands?" Tosh whispered.

"Probably just smells Janet in there" Owen said with confidence, "Ianto said they have a good sense of smell."

"Ianto?" Jack said softly as he hesitated at the door of the bus, "Baby? I love you."

He heard a soft growl and slid down the steps as he slammed the door closed.

After all this time he finally got a response.

Jack sat on the bottom step and cried as Ianto moved to the door and stared down at him, his face white in the moonlight shining down from the loft.

.

.

.

Anna crept out to look at him, wanting to see one last time.

She had heard them whispering, knew they were trying to drum up the courage to put him down.

She moved a bucket over and stood on it to peer in the window.

She saw a small ball of woe stuffed under the bed and she sighed. As a small child he would stuff himself in a small space when afraid. _Oh her poor baby_.

She walked slowly back inside as she struggled with her tears.

One last meal, she would make it count.

.

.

.

Owen used the same technique, but with a hay bale. Ianto hadn't moved since Anna's peek and Owen swore as the blood was more visible in the light. Poor fucker had really bled from that bite.

Owen felt the bale shift and swore as he fell, hitting the side of the bus with a loud clang.

Inside something rustled, Ianto moaned and it went silent again.

Owen hastily retreated.

Rhys had been watching from the shadows and moved forward to lean against the bus.

"I'm sorry mate" he said softly, "I am so fucking sorry. I liked you the most, ya know."

Rhys thought he heard a sigh as he moved away, his goodbye done.

Tosh was confused. The man she had watched last night had seemed subdued. She asked Owen and he said that the food was being left untouched, he was starving.

"Probably dulling his senses as he slowly starves to death ... well... You know what I mean" Owen sighed as he walked away quickly, not enjoying the conversation.

Alice surprised herself by creeping into the barn and placing a radio under the bus, tuned to a music station. Country and soft rock quietly filled the silence as Ianto squirmed under the bed.

Tosh moved with confidence, sure the sound of the radio would mask her arrival. She moved to the door and peered into the interior and was shocked to see Ianto hunched over something. A bucket?

He shuffled back and fiddled with his clothes, then slid back under the bed. What was in the bucket? She watched for a while and when a song came on she watched his hands cover his ears as he moaned inside the small space.

She remembered suddenly that this was Lisa's song, "Angel of the Morning" and she rushed to change the station.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked from behind her, causing her to drop the radio and it went silent.

"Damn it!" she swore as she fiddled with it.

"Tosh?"

He hates that song" she answered, finally getting life from the radio again. She placed it back as Marvin Gaye sang a love song and Jack held out his hand. Leading her away from her friend.

He knew this was getting out of hand, next they would want to muzzle him and have him in the house. Owen and Sean were right.

It had to be done.


	34. Chapter 34

34

Jack called a meeting and Anna took the children to the garden to pick seeded lettuce for the rabbits.

"It's time" Jack said softly, "I need to end it tonight."

The table sat silently and Gwen was the first to speak.

"Why?" she demanded, "What harm is he? He's contained, we have the guns. Why be so barbaric?"

"He's slowly starving, he's going to be a walking skeleton soon" Owen pointed out.

"Why aren't we feeding him then?" she demanded and everyone groaned.

"We are! He's not eating it!" Ifan growled.

"I have his meal here, for tonight" Anna said holding the plate.

Jack rose and smelt the apple pie before he saw it. He took it silently and nodded to the others as he collected his Webley and started the long walk to deliver Ianto's last meal. If he would eat it.

Jack opened the door of the bus and the smell hit him first. Rancid smell of faeces.

Jack moved into the bus and looked down, the bucket had been used as a toilet. Jack felt sick as he pushed it towards the door with his foot.

He placed the plate on the floor and retreated, carrying the mess out of the barn and into sweet air again.

Owen was waiting for a moment alone to offer to do the deed, it was his fault after all. He knew Jack would never forgive him but he could at least be the one with blood on his hands. It was drenching them anyway. He had followed Jack and waited in the moonlight outside the barn.

"What have you got there?" Owen looked up from the ground he had been studying and nodded at the bucket.

"Ianto used it for a toilet, smells!" Jack said as he went to throw it.

"Wait, wait" Owen grabbed for it and stared into it with open confusion. "This is his crap?"

"No Owen," Jack snarled, "I've been saving it for a special occasion."

Owen silently handed the bucket back and walked towards the bus. Jack placed the bucket down and followed.

Owen moved quickly, into the bus, down the back and he reached under the bed. He hooked Ianto under an arm and pulled him out.

Ianto started to struggle then went limp as Jack cocked the Webley.

"Back off Jack!" Owen warned, waving at him with one hand as he tried to reach Ianto again with the other.

"Jesus, Jack, put the bloody gun away" Owen snarled as he squatted to look under the bed.

"Come out from under there mate, let us have a look at you" Owen begged and Ianto shuffled further into a far corner. "God, I thought Janet had dug that hole in the silo, Jesus."

"Owen?"

"Zs don't crap Jack, for fuck sake, think for a minute?" Owen snapped at him, "If he's still having bowel movements he's not fucking dead ya muppet!"

"Ianto please, come out" Owen said softly and a sigh was audible.

Finally, a hand appeared, followed by another and a shoulder. Ianto's face appeared and he looked straight at Jack, Webley still drawn, and he hesitated as his eyes flickered over the piece.

"Ianto please" Owen said and Ianto turned to stare at him.

He looked back at Jack and Owen got it. "Jack, get off the bus."

"What?" Jack gaped.

"Get the fuck away from us, he's scared of you!" Owen roared, causing Ianto to whimper and retreat back under the bed.

Jack stumbled out of the bus in turmoil as he realised Ianto hadn't turned and they'd been treating him like an animal for days instead of helping him.

The unshaven wreak of a man was cowering as Owen gently stepped forward and touched his neck.

The pulse was rapid and Ianto's fear was raw as he watched Owen's gun.

"Fuck, you're alive" Owen muttered and Ianto swung.

Owen flew back down the doorway opening, falling into Jack's shocked embrace and forcing both of them onto the ground. Ianto flew past them, out the door of the bus and into the barn.

Jack pushed the unconscious medic off him and stumbled to his feet, calling out for Ianto to stop.

Ianto was cowering in the dark, trying to stop himself from sobbing as his childhood came back to him.

On the night his Da came, he had hidden in this barn and watched his Poppy shoot him down like a mad dog _. Oh god, he was the mad dog now. God._

Jack was walking slowly, his arms out to show the Webley, which he carefully placed on a bale that was lit by the moon.

"See Baby? I've put it down" Jack pleaded into the dark, "Please come out, you must be cold and hungry. Oh Ianto."

Jacks voice broke on his name and Ianto almost relented but he remembered how Jack had tricked him before, how he had killed Lisa. She was just a piece of meat and now, so was he.

He looked towards the door and wondered if he could make it.

 _Rather die on my feet than on my knees._

Ianto broke for the door and Jack swung at the sound, shouting at him to stop as he ran after him.

Ianto was free, running like a cut cat as the moon looked down.

Jack panted as he chased him out into the front yard.

Ianto looked back over his shoulder and Jack saw his fear, his primal need to escape.

He fell.

Jack screamed as the gunshot echoed and Ianto tumbled into a lump of filthy rags at the feet of Gwen who stood panting as she shakily lowered the gun.

Jack screamed.


	35. Chapter 35

35

Jack was openly sobbing as he dropped to his knees, carefully gathering the broken Welshman into his arms.

"Ianto" Jack whispered as he stroked the stubbled cheek.

Gwen watched with horror as Jack kissed Ianto, mimicking the kiss in the hub water bowl. He rocked as he pleaded with Ianto to open his eyes.

Owen appeared, looking out at the chaos and he yelled as he saw the downed men skidding over to examine Ianto.

"Fuck, where was he hit?" Owen demanded as he ran his hands over him.

"Gwen?" Jack looked up, tears streaming down his face, "Where did you aim?"

"Head" she barked, dropping to her knees as she saw two pale blue eyes opening to look at her from Jack's arms.

"Fuck" Owen was feeling Ianto's scalp and he yelped as Owen caught the graze with his fingers.

"Creased, fuck. His scalp is just been nicked" Owen panted as he leaned back and grinned, "Lucky bastard, you using up your lives quick, aren't ya."

"Yeah, should start calling him Kitty Kat" Jack sobbed as he laughed.

"Oh my god he's alive?" Gwen asked with confusion.

"Yeah, miss "We're so mean" and then "Shoot 'em in the head" Cooper, what the fuck was that?" Owen snarled as he turned on her and she fell back onto her arse in the dirt.

Ifan had come onto the porch and watched, seeing Ianto in Jack's arms galvanised him into action and he hurried down to see if what he hoped was a reality.

"Ianto?" He leaned over Jack, "Boy?"

Ianto blinked up at his grandfather and whimpered, causing Ifan to explode with rage.

"What the fuck is this bullshit!" he roared, "Why is my grandson alive and in fuckin pain?"

The screen door slammed as Anna heard her husband's roar and she fell beside Jack as he crooned at the poor little broken boy.

"Oh my god, my poor little boy" she whispered, "They said you were turned, one of those things, oh my poor wee Bain."

Jack lifted him and tried to get him to his feet but Ianto resisted, whimpering as he pushed away from him.

"It's OK, its OK baby, I won't hurt you" Jack's heart broke "Please babe."

Ianto finally relented and allowed Jack to lift him again, helping him inside.

Mica has snuck from the bunker and was peering around the doorframe. She saw Ianto entering and gave a scream as she ran to him and he looked down at her with confusion.

"He's in shock, fuck. Poor bugger's nearly gone" Owen urged them into the bunker where Jack laid him on the bed.

Jack really wanted to shave and shower him but knew he needed rest most of all. He helped Anna undress him and sponge him down, then gently gathered him into his arms and held him as he slept.

Ianto woke the next morning and looked around the room.

Jack as still asleep and Ianto carefully climbed over him, gathered some clothes and headed for the showers.

He exited fresh as a daisy, freshly shaven and walking confidently into the main room where breakfast was starting.

Everyone froze as he walked through, not making eye contact with anyone and Jack came from the bedroom, still buttoning up his shirt as he called out to him.

Ianto looked at him and turned back to the stairs, continuing to retreat.

"Fuck!" Jack cursed as he saw the fear still lingering.

Ianto left the house and moved to the horses, quickly saddling the grey and riding out to check the fences.

He grabbed apples from the tree on the way past, his high mount allowing him access to the higher branches, and spent the whole day riding around the perimeter several times.

As dinner approached, he headed for home and nervously groomed his horse and set it out to feed.

He entered and looked at the table, set for everyone and people milling around as Anna finished placing food out.

Ianto shot forward, grabbing a small plate of food and retreating to the bedroom where he scooted under the table to eat.

Jack went to follow him and Anna grabbed his arm, "leave him sweetheart. He needs to have some time to process and forgive."

"I don't want him to think he's alone" Jack whined and she smiled.

"Honey, that's not a problem" she sighed, "He needs to work out if he wants the attention."

Jack slumped as he realised what she was saying, "If he forgives us."

"Just give him time" she soothed, rubbing his arm, "He will bounce back."


	36. Chapter 36

36

"But why didn't he turn?" Tosh asked the obvious question.

"I don't know, won't know until I see a bloodwork up." Owen said as he rubbed his face.

I don't know if any … fuck. You think it has anything to do with his father being one of those things so many years before the outbreak?" Owen frowned.

"But he drove here and was talking, demanding his child," Ifan sat opposite, "I shot the fucker and he died. I dug the grave, buried him and placed the rocks. No movement or anything."

"So he was … shit. If Pharm was ground zero and he worked there as a researcher …" Owen blanched and the other stared at him. "Maybe he had a weakened strain and Ianto somehow became immune or resistant?"

Ianto had crawled out from under the table and looked at Owen.

"Ianto, you said you were in your Da's lab when he did experiments right?" Owen asked and Ianto nodded slowly as he tried to scoot along the wall towards the water bottles.

Tosh handed one to him and he snatched at it, backing away.

"Did he ever, you know, give you a shot or take blood?" Owen asked and Ianto stopped.

After a few moments Ianto nodded and scooted back into the room.

"Shit. His father must have been part of the original team and Ianto was given … an antidote or serum of some sort so he was safe?" Owen surmised.

"Fuck, so these Zs aren't going to die off in a hurry!" Ifan sighed.

"You telling me that 20 years from now we will still have those fucking things?" Sean spluttered.

"Well, if my theory is correct … yeah!" Owen groaned.

"Fuck!" Ifan sounded the opinion of the whole table.

Jack went into the bedroom and saw Ianto back under the table.

Jack sat on the bed and spoke softly, "You want a bath babe? Bubbles?"

Jack peeked under and Ianto was looking up at him with a soft frown.

"Well?" Jack prompted and Ianto nodded.

Jack held out his hand and after a moment, Ianto accepted it and let Jack pull him out.

They went upstairs hand in hand, Jack talking all the way as Ianto carried his PJs loosely in his other hand.

Jack left him soaking and went back down in search of something for a treat, returning with a chocolate bar.

Jack sat by the bath talking about a car dealership Tosh had been coping out via satellite and CCTV. There were four big, luxury RVs sitting in the lot and all they had to do was go get them. It was a place out of town where they did custom work and personalising of vehicles so there was less chance of Zs as well.

"We can have a look at which best suits our needs and go." Jack was popping the bubbles as Ianto sat staring into space. "Your grandparents will want to stay in the cabin, the kids will want a room in the cabin and Alice won't leave Stephen. You can't leave Mica so that's the cabin full."

Tosh, Owen and Sean need their own space so an RV each … well. One for me as well, that makes the four" Jack looked up and saw Ianto's face drain of colour.

"Ianto?"

"You're leaving me?" Ianto looked bereft and Jack sighed.

After what's happened, I thought you might prefer I leave you alone."

"Why?"

"That would just make it easier." Jack groaned.

"Easier? For Whom?"

"Ianto …"

""No. No, that's OK. Fine." Ianto stood and reached for a towel as Jack watched the water cascading for his body. "Whatever you want Sir."

Jack grimaced.

Ianto traipsed downstairs and into their room. _Their room_. Jack sighed.

Ianto climbed into the bed and Jack climbed in behind him.

"You feel all weird right now, I don't want to complicate things for you" Jack explained, "You need space and I get that."

"Don't go" Ianto rolled to face him, "It's not that I don't want you it's just … I have so much shit in my head and I can't seem to wade through it enough to see the shore right now."

"I don't want to go, you feel so vulnerable and childlike, I want to help but I know I'm smothering you" Jack reached out to touch Ianto's cheek.

"How about we start fresh tomorrow." Ianto asked plaintively.

"I love you" Jack answered, "Forgive me."

"Yes" Ianto said simply, closing his eyes and snugglng in.

.

.

.

Next morning Ianto seemed to have shaken the cobwebs away and Ifan silently nodded to Jack as he watched Ianto arguing with Owen over the serving spoon for the peaches.

Ianto wanted to check the arsenal and Jack found that to be an excellent idea.

They lined up all their weapons and had a show and tell, Sean gaping at the large alien cannon Owen insisted he be allowed to fire.

"Just aim away from the livestock, for godsake!" Ianto sniped and Owen took a cowboy stance with it on his right hip, then fired.

Everyone watched as he was thrown back to land at Ifan's feet. Ifan looked down impassively as Owen writhed and clutched at his groin.

"Kick's to the left then, good to know" Ifan muttered as he stepped over Owen and began investigating the alien weaponry along one side of the table.

Jack moved to the open front yard and Ianto shucked off his jacket to reveal his tight black t-shirt. He stalked up behind Jack and tapped him on the shoulder.

They began to spar, Jack enjoying the energy displayed and Ianto enjoying the freedom.

Each hit, each fall, Ianto seemed to come back to himself. His confidence grew enough to shake out his arms and then do something amazing.

He began to dance, twisting and twirling, pivoting at the waist as he spun and his feet leaving the ground in single handstands as he danced around Jack, blocking each move.

Jack was impressed and more than slightly turned on.

"Boy likes Parkour and modern dance" Ifan huffed to Owen who was openly gaping, "Could have gone to Julliard or some shit. Wanted to … well."

Ifan snorted as he once again remembered that his grandson had been lying about the London job.

"He really loves to move" Anna sighed as she settled on the porch swing to watch, "You should see him when we bale the hay, he can climb like a monkey up the stacks."

"I don't know if he's a ninja or an extra off Matrix!" Owen muttered and Ifan laughed as he patted the shoulder of his new friend he had decided to forgive.

"You think that's something," he whispered, "You should see him hunting! Like a fucking lion stalking a gazelle!"

"Really?" Owen cocked his head as he watched Ianto as he thought he looked more like a gazelle with his lithe body.

"Don't let his grace fool you!" Ifan said with pride, "He's a natural born killer. Like something comes over him and he practically growls."

Owen felt a chill.


	37. Chapter 37

37

They had finished lunch, eaten outside on the tables that had recently held their arsenal and Ianto was helping his grandmother and Alice clear away the plates when Ifan wandered off.

They finished clearing the tables and the women sent Ianto out of the kitchen, so he went back to Jack.

Anna watched as Ianto hurried back to his side and smiled, shaking her head as she likened it to a moth and a flame, wondering if each man knew how deeply they might burn.

She passed her husband in the doorway, she going in with the tablecloth she was folding and him coming out, a bundle in his hands.

They paused and kissed gently, then continued to their set tasks.

Ifan placed the bundle down and unrolled the old leather, revealing two Bowie knives.

Each had its own leg strap and Ianto was the first to squeal like a girl shown a diamond ring.

Sean followed with equal amazement, his more tempered because he had seen one on this Grandfather's leg each hunting season and hadn't been as blood lusted as his brother.

Ifan solemnly presented each one to the brothers and Ianto showed Jack with open glee.

The rest of the day was spent with knife skill being taught, Jack impressed with the skill shown by both boys as well as Gwen. She seemed to be a natural, blaming it on darts in the pub.

Now they had their team sorted for the Recon.

Jack, Ianto, Sean, Gwen and Rhys wold go. Gwen could drive the SUV back while each man takes an RV, that's assuming the bloody things go.

Ianto had regained his mojo and was helping Gwen choose some small throwing blades.

"But what do I do when they're gone?" she asked as she stroked the blades, "I can't exactly ask for them back."

"Poppy makes them!" Ianto shrugged, "Has a wee forge made out of an acetylene torch. Like a brassier pit but so damn hot, Poppy can turn out a whole batch."

"And metal?" Jack was listening now.

"Enough old cars about the property. Bonnets can be cut up, sharpened and off we go!" Ianto explained, "Come see, he makes all his own tools."

Like an old blacksmith's forge, the area was blackened and scorched where Ifan had fired up his forge and Jack touched the burnt ground with reverence. Metallurgy was an art form, trust Ifan to be an artist.

Should have known, Ianto had to get his exacting ways from someone. His father was a bloody scientist for godsake, goes to show you can't trust a fake CV!

Jack tried to hide his mirth and he wandered over to the children who were playing with barn kittens. Stephen and Mica were happy to have another playmate and Jack was enjoying the interactions with children who were acting their ages.

Jack watched from a distance as Ianto regained his footing within the group and frowned as he noticed how careful he seemed to be around Owen.

Something happened there, that day and they still had to clear that away.

.

.

.

That evening the moonshine came out again, this time Ianto didn't imbibe.

Instead, Ianto went back into the house to spend the evening with the kids. Both children were excited to have his attention and he coloured in with them, then watched a movie.

Ianto had started worrying about the power source at the lake and knew the RVs would not be the only thing needed, solar panels would be a must and power saving devices.

The children needed their entertainment and Tosh really needed to stay hooked into Mainframe which was still able to give them satellite and CCTV.

He also wondered if they could set up some form of surveillance system so they could see any unwelcome visitors coming, be they Z or human. Decided to talk to Jack about it, he settled to watch the children as they started to fall asleep in his arms.

Jack entered to find tree munchkins fast asleep on the bed and he hadn't the heart to wake them, so he covered them with an old quilt and settled on the single bed to wait for the morning and the chance to watch them wake.

.

.

.

Jack agreed with Ianto and immediately went to Tosh as Ianto tried to hold him back. Once Jack had talked to her he went in search of Ianto to find out why he had reacted like that.

When Ianto hesitantly told him that Owen was jealous of his standing within the group, Jack was stunned.

"But this is your family home, you are obviously a prepper and have knowledge to share." Jack was gobsmacked, "I don't get where he's coming from."

"Maybe it's because everyone is looking at me" Ianto shrugged, "Owen liked being a senior team member, it's not like he has a lot else to do. Torchwood was his life."

"So you think he's looking for purpose?" Jack surmised and Ianto shrugged again.

Jack went in search of Owen and found him drinking moonshine while staring at the silo which again housed the weevil.

"Ever thought of teaching her to walk on a leash?" Jack began and Owen swung around to look at him with surprise as he had dreaded a talk of another nature, "If she smells Zs, it might be nice to have an early warning system. I think she's too far from the house to help us at night, if we can work out a closer solution, she might really make a difference. Any ideas?"

Owen started striding back and forth as he thought and Jack quietly left, knowing Owen had his purpose now and would stop at nothing to prove his worth.

Poor Owen, Jack thought as he walked, they don't realise. They don't see the abandoned boy who seeks not just reassurance of his place but assurance of his worth. He had almost cost them an important member, would try hard to fix it.

Jack hoped he wouldn't forget Owen again. For all his mess, he knew Owen was sorry.

He found Ianto with his Grandfather out at the forge, they seemed to be building something.

Jack walked around it and was shocked to see it was some sort of cow catcher for the SUV.

"The Zs slam against the bars and roll sideways, instead of underneath where they can get caught in the wheels." Ianto explained patiently as Jack ran his fingers over the brilliant welds, "Lightweight so it shouldn't affect fuel consumption too much and still strong enough to hit a grouping."

"So this is to protect Gwen when the SUV is already reinforced enough to hit a brick wall head on without buckling?" Jack asked and Ianto smiled.

"See?" he turned to his Poppy, "I told you Jack would get it. Yes Jack, this is for Gwen."

"So she feels as invincible as she already is!" Jack grinned and they all laughed before Ianto lowered the welder's mask and resumed his work.

"When are ya going?" Ifan asked as he walked with Jack towards the house.

"A day or so, while everyone is still excited about the idea" Jack answered and Ifan nodded.

"And our boy?"

"Has his head back in the game" Jack agreed, "ready to roll and shake off his feelings of inadequacy."


	38. Chapter 38

38

Tosh had checked and rechecked as she sat on tender hooks, watching her family drive off based on her decisions. Owen had taken a moment to whisper that it would be OK but she wasn't going to relax until they returned, all in one piece.

Having Owen clutching the back of her seat wasn't helping but she didn't tell him so, knowing it was his way of coping as he pinned as well.

Jack, Ianto, Sean, Gwen and Rhys all felt the excitement and adrenaline of the moment, Jack's knuckles white as he clutched the steering wheel.

Gwen had tried to climb into the front passenger seat and Jack had told her calmly that Ianto sat up front, this was his rodeo after all!

The harrumph as she climbed in the back with her husband and Sean actually amused him and he had looked over at the Welshman calmly clipping his bet and saw a matching look of soft amusement.

Tosh led them to the right location and they quickly assessed the RVs, relieved to find them in working order and the keys in them as well.

"Well. Go figure!" Jack scoffed.

"Must have been moving them or something when it all went down!" Sean shrugged.

Gwen stood on the running board of the SUV as she scanned the area for Zs and Rhys took a moment to look at the woman he wanted to marry. God, she looked fucking grand!

"Poppy's gonna love the pink one!" Sean giggled as they looked at the RVs.

"Well, you're driving it so we'll soon find out!" Ianto scoffed and Sean's smile faded.

"Oi! It's pink!" he spluttered and Ianto shrugged.

"Jack likes the black and grey number, has already named it" Ianto pointed.

"I shall call you …. Land Shark!" Jack declared in a royal tone and Sean looked at the other one.

"Nope, the burgundy one is mine!" Ianto said quickly.

"Red is his colour" Jack offered as he kicked the tyres in as macho a way as he could.

"Aw, shit!" Sean muttered as he prepared himself for a lot of ribbing. He knew there was no chance Rhys was going to let go of the green one, already behind the wheel and grinning like a mad man.

"Move faster men!" Gwen suddenly called out as she noticed movement amongst the car vehicles in the yard.

Everyone ran for their appointed RVs and They all fired them up, following the SUV out on to the street.

The SUV rumbled at the head of the convoy as they calmly ploughed through several groups of Zs.

Ianto noted the fact that they were clumping together and wondered if that was an anomaly with it having been a township and they might have turned on groups, so stayed that way.

The thought of a family of Zs was unnerving and he shuddered as he watched a small Z that had been a child fly from the SUV's siding.

They made it home in good time and everyone took turns going over the large RVs that seemed to have been designed for long haul families.

Two of the RVs had enough beds for those who were traveling to sleep, meaning they could all comfortably fit in them for the big push to the cabin.

One RV was for a movie set or something, it had sleeping quarters but the front half was benches and a large desk. Tosh was enthused as she saw her technology fitting nicely.

The last RV, Ianto's ride, had a double berth and an amazing amount of storage. Jack and Ianto took time going over the hidden vaults in the floor of the vehicle before they both burst into gales of laughter as one still held a few bricks of marijuana.

This RV had been developed for smuggling drugs and as Ianto tore a page out of a book from a drawer and rolled a rough joint. They rummaged about while giggling some more and finally found a lighter that worked.

They lit up and enjoyed the joint as the paper quickly burned down, ending up on the large double bed as they enjoyed the glow.

Ianto was in Jack's arms, kissing him and eagerly rubbing against him which encouraged Jack to engage in some Ianto tasting.

Ianto shrieked with laughter as Jack licked his face and neck, Ifan bursting in with his gun waving about as he tried to see what had made Ianto scream only made the two stoned men shriek more before collapsing into gales of laughter.

"That weed?" He saw the green blocks and his jaw dropped.

"You little shits!" Ifan picked up the bible and tore another page, rolling a better joint before settling next to them and lighting up.

The men all snorted and giggled as they listened to Anna calling the children away from the apple tree as they wouldn't be able to eat their supper.

Supper was interesting with the three men grinning at everyone and filling their plates as they talked loudly to each other, Ifan slapping at Jack playfully and Ianto telling him that Jack was taken while Ifan roared with mirth.

Once the children had gone to bed, Anna settled back in her chair to look at them.

"OK, where did you get it!" she demanded.

"Huh?" "What?" "Damn"

"Come on, how much and where from!" she slapped her hand down and they looked around the table at the confused faces of the rest of the team.

"Two large bricks, in the bottom of my RV" Ianto admitted and she snorted.

"And you had a toke without me?" she admonished Ifan who shrugged.

"I was gonna take a pinch for ya woman" he muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Tosh frowned as Owen gasped beside her.

"Weed? You got weed?" Owen spluttered, "God, I want that one!"

Everyone laughed at his indignity and then decided he could have it if he really wanted. What the hell. Make a good mobile medical bay anyway.

Owen named it "Red Barron" and insisted that the name be written across it.

Jack and Ianto were pleased that Tosh and Owen had embraced the RVs as possible homes and Sean knew he was stuck with the pink one.

Ianto had looked at the one Jack had driven, a double birth with a second single bed above the sleeping quarters. This could comfortably suit the two men as well as Mica. He had been about to voice this when Mica climbed aboard and saw the small mezzanine bed space.

She clambered up the steps set into the cabinetry at the side and gleefully declared this her "cave".

Ianto looked and Jack and saw the same smile as his eyes travelled about the RV.

"Well, seems that's been decided too," Ianto said softly, "This one is ours."

"You sure?" Jack asked softly and Ianto nodded with a soft blush.

"I want to be alone with you sometimes, which was never gonna happen under Poppy's roof" Ianto said softly.

"Well, Mica can have some nights inside and we can…"Jack waggled his eyebrows and Ianto laughed softly as he pushed Jack's shoulder.

"Well, we just need to modify, pack and … god. The livestock!" Ianto's eyes grew as he realised they had forgotten about transport for the animals.

"Ah, hell!" Jack swore.


	39. Chapter 39

39

They sat staring at Ianto as they tried to think of a solution. Tosh was feeding the baby as she tried to keep up with the conversation while Owen jiggled nervously in his seat, still trying to find a place to insert himself to offer to help. He had a feeling all day that they were thinking of another trip and when this meeting had been called he had jumped at the chance to see if he could help.

"A couple of stock transporters would do it" Rhys said after a while and Ianto shrugged. "Or a large sixteen wheeler double deck"

"Where would we get them? Who could drive them when we have to drive the RVs, SUV and probably the bus as well" Ianto asked calmly.

"Four RVs, SUV, Bus makes six. Jack, Ianto, Sean and Owen drive the RVs. Gwennie can drive the bus and Alice the SUV. I would have to drive the Stock Truck if we can find a large sixteen wheeler and we still have Tosh here as a spare! Two stock trucks would mean too much fuel. If we're only gonna do this once, we should do it right." Rhys said and leaned back as he folded his arms.

"I want to be in the SUV, I need to see the way ahead so Tosh will drive an RV." Ianto said quietly.

"Well Nain and me will be travelling in our own Jeep, so the kids need to be in Jack's RV or along with Tosh, keep that RV in the middle of the convoy where it's safest along with the stock transporter." Ifan made his own decision known.

"I think it best if Tosh and I share an RV and keep the kids with both of us, take turns driving so the kids still get out attention" lice said and Tosh agreed.

"This might get scary, it'll take one to drive and one to keep them in the sleeping quarters with the blinds drawn, they shouldn't have to see what's out there." Tosh said quietly.

"I agree, it's not wrong to shield them" Ianto assured the two women who were looking ashamed of their words, "Our babies deserve peace, this is why we are doing this. To keep them safe. It's not sheltering them if we are fighting for their future"

"Well I …" Owen began, then cleared his throat when Jack glared at him.

"I think we need to take a look at the road between us and the cabin" Ianto said as Owen squirmed from the silent beat down, "it's going to be a long trip and we don't need to find roadblocks that slow us down or cause us to stop. We also need a better estimate for how long the trip will be. There are three cabins up there, our and a neighbour's, plus an old falling down remnant that I guess we could convert for some of the animals or something, we need to know so we can prepare."

"Ianto's right, the longer we're out there, the more at risk we are" Jack agreed, "Also we need to make sure there are no Zs nearby until we can set up the new perimeter fences."

"When will you go?" Anna asked and Ianto saw her fear.

"I'm sorry Nain, I know we're scaring you each time we go but this will be for the end game" Ianto assured her.

"Well, I know you will be safe with your man but I just worry about it being just the two of you." She admitted.

"Well, Sean is the best choice to keep watch while we're gone and …" Jack's voice tapered off as he watched Ianto frowning at Rhys.

"Babe?"

"We can take Rhys, then if we come across a transporter or appropriate truck he can assess it and drive it back!" Ianto declared.

Owen sagged in his chair as he heard himself being passed over. _Still not forgiven then._

"You can drive a truck!" Gwen spluttered, "You drove one back from the mall!"

"NO!" Jack shouted, making everyone jump, "Sorry, but Ianto doesn't leave my side!"

"Sorry" Jack said in a quieter voice and Ianto reached for his hand.

"I want to go!" Rhys said with a determined nod as he glared at Gwen, "You think I can't do it?"

"No of course I didn't mean that!" Gwen blustered, "I don't want to lose you."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence!" he huffed with a frown.

Alice rose and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him, "Gwen just wants you safe, we all want you guys safe. If there was any other way we would do it."

"There is no CCTV that far out and the satellite images only show the trees around the property." Tosh agreed, "It will take eyes on the ground to see the truth. Also, we do need to make sure the path is clear before endangering the children!"

While talking Tosh had lifted the baby onto her shoulder and placing the bottle on the table as she burped the wee girl she had named Blossom.

Ianto reached out with grabby hands and she gratefully handed her over for a cuddle. Ianto crooned to the wee tot and was rewarded with a loud burp.

"Oh wow!" Ianto said to her, "Was that for me?"

The baby snuffled and Ianto held her close as he hummed softly.

"You're a natural" Jack said softly.

"Lisa and I were going to have a whole …" Ianto's face changed and he cleared his throat.

"We have Mica" Jack said softly and Ianto smiled again.

"Yes, quite a handful for years to come" Ianto sighed and the whole table came to life again.

Mica was going to be the only problem, her reaction to the news that they were leaving again had her crying her heart out as she begged them not to go.

"Sorry Hon, we need to make sure it's safe for everyone else" Jack said as he hugged her and she clung to him as she cried.

"Me and Uncle Jack will be quick and Uncle Rhys is coming to look after us" Ianto tried, "He's a nice man and we'll do it faster with him helping."

He shrugged at Jack over her head and Jack grimaced.

"Hey, who will take care of poor aunty Gwen for us if you can't" Jack was inspired, "She'll have to sleep without her big Welsh Teddy bear. You'll do that for us, right?"

She harrumphed and then nodded slowly.

"That's my brave girl!" Ianto said with a smile.

"Well, if we're going to be gone overnight I'd better pack!" Ianto declared as he moved towards their room.

"It's only a night, what might we need?" Jack followed with a frown of confusion.

Ianto was removing clothes from the drawers as he muttered to himself.

When Jack caught the words 'slippers' he burst out laughing and Ianto looked up with surprise.

"What?"

"Slippers? Really?" Jack gleefully asked.

"Mica's." Ianto chuckled "I wanted to make sure they were by the door so she could take then into Gwen's room."

"I hope there are no PJs either, I wanna see you au naturel!" Jack leered and Ianto giggled at the thought of the two of them going 'naturalist' in front of Rhys.

"Jack!" Ianto scolded, "Poor Rhys doesn't know the dress code and would feel terribly left out!"

"Good!" Jack said as he pulled Ianto into a kiss, "Because I'm the only one that fits with you!"

"Yes Jack" Ianto sighed as he canted his head to deepen their kisses, "You certainly do."


	40. Chapter 40

40

They left at dawn, wanting daylight to help scan the area for Zs.

Ianto had kissed the children and forlornly watched them cling to each other under Alice's arms as they swung out of the compound.

"God, they make me feel so guilty" Ianto said with a sigh.

"Welcome to parenthood!" Jack snorted.

"God, I want to be a dad, always thought me and Gwen would be hitched by now with a little snot on the way, you know the house, dog whole sickening mortgage sort of thing" Rhys huffed from the back.

"Well, I know she loves you Rhys" Ianto turned to look at him, "She is a passionate woman and when she looks at you I see her contentment in you."

"Really?" he preened as he wondered if Ianto was right. "You think it's not too late?"

"Rhys" Jack answered, "This is what we're doing this for. For the future of our kids, and more kids to come."

"Do you think …" Ianto tapered off and Jack glanced at him.

"What tiger?" Jack prodded.

"Do you think Owen and Tosh will ever get it together?" Ianto tried again, "I mean, they are so there but it's like a big forcefield separates them and all they can do is look."

"Yeah" Rhys agreed, "The other night you two were dancing and they kept looking at each other and I was like, come on already"

"Yeah. Sean tried to make a move and she shot him down" Ianto scoffed, "He was actually scared for a moment by her rebuttal, especially as she never refuses Owen's attention. Made him realise what I've been seeing between them."

"Really? I thought for sure it was Alice Sean was interested in!" Rhys said with surprise.

Jack kept his eyes on the road and listened as his daughter joined the topic of conversation.

"You kidding?" Ianto laughed softly, "That woman is ALL woman. Too much of her father in her, I think she scares the shit out of him on a personal level. Anyway, Alice is devoted to Stephen and he hasn't forgiven Sean for what happened with me. He knows Sean was the one who petitioned to leave me in the mall, I don't think anything short of pulling a pony out of his arse will impress that kid now!"

All three laughed at the image and Jack relaxed. He didn't know why the idea of his daughter with Sean didn't rub right, he liked Sean but then he saw that she was her father's daughter and Stephen carried his DNA too, he hadn't really forgiven him either.

Owen. Jack was so worried about him. Still so angry with him but still, he was like a naughty child that you could only punish for something for so long. He would have to …..

"SHIT" Jack slammed on the brakes and Ianto flicked the safety off his dessert eagle he had been nursing in hip lap.

Three Zs were surrounding a car.

Eight dead Zs littered the ground and Ianto could clearly see gunshots to the head had done to job.

"Ianto? Assessment?" Jack asked as they began to creep closer.

"I think there is a person still alive in there and they are out of bullets" he said calmly as he scanned the area for more Zs.

"What do you want to do" Jack slid in his seat to look where the wheels were going as they skirted the edge of the road.

"Scoop and run" Ianto was already reaching for the door handle.

"Ianto" Jack warned and Ianto leaned over, kissing him.

"I'll be right back Cariad, keep the motor running" Ianto was gone.

He moved quickly, having holstered the gun and retrieving the Bowies (Yeah Sean had given him his) he ran low to the ground like a predator and Rhys was plastered against the window with his mouth open as Ianto hit the first Z.

He drove a knife across its face, the second blade traveling up through its chin, flicking the body aside as the next one lumbered into his line of fire.

A knife to the temple and a kick to the torso despatched that one while a third was driven back by the flying body, giving Ianto time to spike it in the skull.

His blade was stuck and he snarled as he stomped on the scull to release and looked up as a fourth Z they hadn't seen behind the vehicle was nearly to him.

The baseball bat that swung around its head was also a surprise and Ianto stood calmly waiting while the young woman beat the Z with open malice. Finally finished with her beat down, she dropped the bat then flew to the blood splattered man and clung to him as she wept with relief.

Rhys looked past them and saw a Z approaching from the trees near the road and was about to call out when he saw a little face appear inside the car she had flown from. He exploded from the SUV while Jack sat with his mouth open staring out the open door. Another one bolting?

Rhys pounded past Ianto and the woman, reached into the vehicle where he found two children huddled and scooped one under each arm, turned and pounded back to the SUV.

Ianto followed with the young woman and the doors slammed as Jack hit the gas, reversing to push the car off the road so it would be clear for the large vehicles later.

The woman looked out the back window as the car dropped off the road and down the bank then turned to comfort the kids.

"Thankyou" she wept, "Oh god, thank you so much. I thought we were Zombie burgers for sure."

"I'm Jack, this handsome man is my Ianto and that's Rhys" Jack said as he looked at them in the rear view mirror. Ianto blushed at the declaration of ownership but didn't correct his grammar. It was true, he was his.

"I'm Hailey and this is my little sister Paige. This is her friend Billy who was playing at our house when the world ended" she said as calmly as she could.

Rhys got a bottle of water for each of them and some food which was quickly dispatched.

"I was trying to get to the cabins by the lake, my family has one but the bloody car let me down" she gulped down the egg sandwich.

"That's where we're headed too, got a cabin there to check on" Ianto turned and looked harder at her.

"Duncan Wade's cabin? You're Duncan and Sue's girl. Wow, you've grown. I've not seen you since you were a wee button" Ianto grinned.

"Ianto?" she gaped and then burst out laughing.

"Our cabins are next to each other, we share the dock" Ianto laughed as well, "I used to babysit her!"

Now they were all laughing with pent up nerves and Jack looked at Ianto as he speculated.

"What you thinking babe?" he prodded.

"Well, if we park the RVs between the cabins we might have a nice wee village" Ianto chewed at the corner of his thumbnail, "We will need more security fencing though, it will mean a larger containment area."

"You think those things have gotten to the lake?" Hailey asked with horror.

"No, but they will one day." Ianto sighed. 


	41. Chapter 41

41

Hailey reminded Jack a bit of Rose, her blonde locks and open face. She was pretty in a gentle way and would age gracefully. Paige was a mirror image, only in miniature.

Billy had black curly hair and brown eyes that were drinking in the men and their weapons. This was going to be a solider one day, Jack knew the look of them and he oozed with loyalty and honour.

"How old are you guys" Jack finally asked.

"I'm 17, Paige is 12 and Billy is ten." Hailey answered.

"Can I sit with you?" Billy leaned through the seats and asked a surprised Ianto.

"Pardon?" he asked softly.

"Can I have a nurse mister?" he asked again and Ianto nodded.

Billy climbed though the seat and settled in Ianto's lap, then burst into tears as he cling to him. "Thank you mister, thank you for killing the bogey men, thank you."

Ianto held him tightly and soothed him as best he could while Jack removed a hand from the steering wheel to place on the boy's head.

"We will always protect you baby" Jack assured Billy, "We will always try and keep you safe. We have a wee girl called Mica who is six and a boy called Stephen who is close to the same age as you. They are why we are going to the cabin to see if we can all live there."

"Really?" he shuffled to see Jack, "We could all live there?"

"If it's suitable, yeah" Ianto answered, "We could set up big perimeter fences and have someone checking for any Zs, keep the compound safe and secure and live there safely. That's our aim."

"We" Hailey said, "How many are we?"

"Ianto's grandparents, his brother, me wife, Owen the doctor, tosh the tech expert, Alice is Jack's daughter and the two kids … oh, and a baby!" Rhys frowned as he tried to count.

"Eleven adults and five kids now!" he finally declared. "Will this change the living arrangements?"

"No" Ianto answered, "Not if their cabin is intact. We can simply move the grid to include their cabin and they will live in that. Come to think of it, Alice and Stephen might be happier there as well. That cabin is set up for kids with an adventure fort and a tree house built around it."

"Mica?" Jack said and Ianto huffed.

"Well we would have our RV next to them wouldn't we" Ianto assured him, "I know you will be as keen as me to watch over them."

"Our RV?" Jack grinned, "So you asking me to move in with you Mr Jones?"

"Well, I suppose so" Ianto grinned back, "What do you say. Want to live in sin with me?"

"In the land shark?" Jack huffed with amusement as he enjoyed the playful tone Ianto was using.

"Yes. Just you and me in an RV. Oooo, that rhymes," Ianto giggled.

"Wow" Jack said softly as he moved his hand from Billy's head and clasped one of Ianto's hands tightly. "I would like nothing more than to live with you."

"Good" Ianto nodded, "Sorted!"

Rhys grinned as he watched his friends declare their love for one another and settled back to think about Gwen. Could they do it too? Would they manage to have a family?

"Doggy!" Billy suddenly shouted and they saw a dog lopping up the side of the road.

"What the hell, what's one more" Rhys laughed as Jack slowed the vehicle and Rhys opened the door.

"Come on buddy, over here" Rhys called and the dog sprinted for the open door like a bat out of hell.

A small mixed breed that seemed to be primarily terrier, it immediately latched onto the little girl and proceeded to struggle in her lap as she laughed and hugged it.

"A boy" Rhys observed, "No collar, no name. Poor wee guy, probably been out here for a while."

"Poor dog, no name." Paige crooned as he wriggled some more.

"Well, all good dogs have names" Rhys told her seriously and she frowned.

"He was running like a horse, big bouncing running so I'll call him horse!" she decided.

Everyone laughed and she settled the dog with a piece of her sandwich she hadn't eaten.

"Horse likes egg sandwiches!" she laughed as he licked her fingers.

"Good, once the chickens are re-established he can have all the egg sandwiches he likes!" Ianto told her.

"Choookens?" Billy's eyes widened.

"Yes. Chickens, sheep, goats, a few cows, horses and cats, rabbits …." Ianto was listing their menagerie.

"And a weevil!" Rhys huffed.

"What's a weevil?" Billy asked from Ianto's lap.

"Like a really big doggie that bites. Janet is Owen's pet and she's a bit scary but she hates Zs so she lets us know when any are nearby. Useful even if she's scary mean." Ianto answered and Billy settled back into his hug.

"OK" he sighed and Ianto marvelled at the ability children have to accept things beyond their control.

They encountered one road block and quickly cleared it while Hailey showed her ability to scan the area effectively with the Dessert Eagle. No Zs were obvious and the closer they got to the lake, the more hopeful Ianto had become.

They turned up the dirt road and passed the three letterboxes that eluded to the three cabins overlooking the lake. Rhys slid out and forcibly hefted the letterboxes out of the ground while those in the SUV roared their encouragement and laid them down in the grass, hidden like the new compound would be.

They roared into the parking area that sat at the base of the cabins and they all waited while Jack and Ianto searched the area.

The third cabin was in better shape that Ianto had thought, having written it off as dilapidated but when Hailey told him it had been recently purchased by a new family intent on living off the grid, he had become excited.

They searched the area, then nodded and Rhys sounded the large siren under the hood of black beauty.

Nothing.

Ten minutes of nothing and they let out a whoop as they realised they were Z free.

They had found Nirvana.


	42. Chapter 42

42 – **Smut alert**

They quickly went into the two cabins and searched them, relieved to find both intact and ready to inhabit.

The third cabin was better than they could have hoped for, although smaller than the other two it had been overhauled. Ianto secretly thought this was perfect for Tosh and Owen, if they ever managed to get it together.

Power wise, it was self-sustaining with solar panelling and a small wind turbine already installed. The massive amount of power needed to keep the tech alive was housed right where they needed it, Owen could easily transform the front rooms into medical bays, making the second story their personal space.

The second cabin, Hailey's, was also brilliant as it was set out for open plan living and would suit Alice and the children to a T. Having a master bedroom, a large second bedroom and two children's bunk rooms, it would clearly suit Alice, Hailey and the kids.

Ianto felt strange about Mica and when he talked to Jack, he was relieved when Jack agreed that it was up to Mica and she could sleep with them and maybe with the other kids for a special occasion.

It was clear that Tosh had adopted little Blossom and Owen's shared fussing was also bringing them closer.

Billy had latched onto Ianto and he hoped Stephen would bring him out of his shell, poor wee mite.

He left the Jones Cabin for last, afraid to see what the ravages of winter might have done since this cabin hadn't been visited in almost three years.

He unlocked the door with the key kept over the sill and stepped inside.

The first thing he saw was David's swimming togs still hanging on the wire drying rack and he bit back a sob as he quickly removed them before Mica could see. Although it had been a few years, the cabin seemed to echo the life it once held each summer.

Ianto could almost hear Rhia hollering at the kids to come out of the water before they get old man fingers then screaming as they chase her about the yard with their wrinkled hands.

He took a moment and sank into the armchair Poppy liked, biting back a sob as he buried his face in his hands. David and Sean's son Liam could have been in the next room teasing Mica with a worm or small lizard they had found in the woods. _God, my family is in pieces_.

Strong arms folded around him and he smelt Jack's musky scent as he relaxed into his embrace.

"It's OK baby," Jack crooned, "It's OK."

"The kids, I feel for those poor babies" Ianto sobbed, "Just gone. Like leaves in the wind. David and Liam, oh god."

"It's OK, we will make sure we don't lose any more" Jack assured him as he kissed his forehead and rocked him.

A scuffling made Ianto look up and he saw Billy hesitating with a hopeful look and Ianto opened his arms. Billy hurried to him and enjoyed a hug from the two men as they took strength from each other.

"So many bad things have happened, we've lost so much but we will fight back" Jack assured the little boy, "We are your family now and we will protect you. Always, Billy, you will always be our family honey."

"I didn't even really like Paige" he muttered, "My Mammy wanted to go into town with Da for some invitations for my birthday party."

"Your birthday? Ianto asked softly, "When is your birthday?"

"August 20th" Billy said sadly.

"You're joking!" Ianto laughed, "That's a day after mine!"

"Really?" Billy gaped.

"Yeah, end of this month. Wow, we can share it!" Ianto enthused, "Get Nainny to bake a big cake and we'll have balloons and a party by the lake!"

Billy's face lit up and he nodded enthusiastically then slid off Ianto's lap and ran off to tell Paige that his birthday was not going to be forgotten.

"Poor kid" Ianto sighed, "His parents gone and he's been with a family he didn't really know well."

"Ah shit" Jack sighed as he squatted back and looked at Ianto, "Did we just gain another kid?"

Ianto shrugged and grinned as he agreed that Mica may have a new brother.

"Do you mind?" Ianto asked softly.

"Are you kidding?" Jack laughed, "A little mate for Mica is another thing ticked off the list. I don't know if she will click with Paige, begin so shy. Stephen will love having another energetic kid around."

"Nah, we're all sweet!" Jack said as he touched Ianto's cheek and stole a kiss.

"Jack" Ianto whispered, "The master bedroom has a lock on the door."

"Ianto" Jack leaned back and looked at him. Hard.

"Nothing, I mean …. I want to go a bit further" Ianto whispered.

"Well, how about some exploration then?" Jack offered, "No penetration, but some touching and nakedness?"

"Oh yes please" Ianto sighed.

They lay on the bed and stroked each other's naked bodies, Jack allowing Ianto as much time as he needed to examine and explore Jack's body. Jack laid as still and tried not to giggle or squirm as Ianto's breath whispered over his skin while he smelt and nuzzled.

"Oh Ianto" Jack sighed as Ianto's fingers took him to paradise.

Jack was slowly coming down from his orgasm and reaching for Ianto's gorgeous swinging dick when a scream rent the air.

Ianto flew form the bed and out of the room, a robe from the back of the door trailing as he ran down the stairs, hastily putting it on and he raced out onto the porch to see the children leaping off the pier, into the cold water of the lake.

He laughed until tears rolled down his cheeks and his knees gave out, Jack luckily catching him and moving him to the swing seat as they could watch the kids being typical kids as they enjoyed the last of the day's heat.

With Ianto in his lap, Jack was able to stroke him inside the robe and bring him to completion, ticking a public display off his wish list as Ianto pleaded with him to stop yet wriggled so deliciously.

Rhys did a huge cannon ball and the kids all shrieked with mirth.

Yep, this was gonna do for sure.


	43. Chapter 43

43

They fired up the BBQ at Hailey's house and enjoyed a good meal before they all climbed into a huge bed made of mattresses they had pulled into the main room of Hailey's cabin.

They all cuddled and Ianto was surprised when Rhys snuggled down next to him, an arm thrown over Billy as he snored softly.

Next morning over breakfast Hailey told them about the stock yards she had passed.

"Were there stock transporters parked there?" Rhys asked eagerly.

"Yeah, there were about three, one was a big one" she nodded

"A double decker?" Rhys nearly rose out of the chair with excitement.

"Yeah" she took another bite of her toast while Rhys rubbed his hands with glee.

They travelled back to the farm house with the double decker following, Billy watching out the back of the SUV and waving at Rhys who waved back each time.

When they arrived back and the new members were introduced to the family, Owen gleefully demanding exams for them all.

Anna hugged Ianto as she checked him for any problems and detected a healthy body, then watched as he withdrew to Jack who eagerly took him into an embrace and soft kiss.

 _Well, well, well. Things are happening? About time._

She turned her gaze to the doctor who was fussing over Billy while Tosh was sqweeing over Ianto's report of the third cabin they had thought written off.

 _Now, just need to sort that one!_

Ianto saw her frowning at Tosh and grinned as he knew she was thinking the same thing as him.

The RVs had been partially packed while they were gone and Owen had Ifan helping to turn the back of the bus into a cell for Janet while Sean was turning the front half into an arsenal bay.

Ifan was pleased to see the large transporter and spent a while going over it and making sure the horses would be safe, their weight being a problem with some transports. If they used some boarding to cover the end nearest the cab so the horses were enclosed to resemble a float, the horses would be warm and safe during the four hour drive.

The hay bales could be stacked to provide extra protection for the animals and then boards so it wasn't all eaten, turning the haulier into a moving fortress.

Ifan's fear was a Z getting on board and attacking his animals, a fear shared by Owen who was helping measure and work out how to do it.

Sean was taken with the idea of all three cabins and realised he might be able to claim an RV permanently, asking questions persistently until even Tosh told him to go ask Ianto, knowing he would ever upset that fine-tuned machine at work. Also, she knew he had already been allocated one but like to watch him squirm.

The outer fences began to come down and were lashed to the sides of the bus using large ledges and hooking frames Ifan had welded to the undercarriage. These meant the sections that were nearly the length of the bus could almost all fit on the bus.

A row along the cattier for extra protection were added.

Ianto wanted the inner fences as well but accepted that it would take too long and they would be too exposed while deconstruction was happening, finally agreeing the bonnets of old car wreaks dumped at the lake would be able to be utilised as extra fencing.

Owen's moving medi-lab was brilliant and Ianto told him so, Tosh's electronics RV boasted three separate satellite dishes much to Ifan's ire as the last night was spent without the Torchwood Satellite feeds lighting the screens of the bunker.

Four days after they began, they were ready to roll, Ianto was impressed with everyone's commitment as they were all proud of his level of calm and assurance as he led the team. Even Owen had to agree that Ianto was a natural born leader.

The caged animals such as chickens, rabbits etc had been loaded on the top deck in cages just before dusk, then fitted into plywood boxes for extra protection so in the morning it would be the horses, cattle, goats and sheep left to load.

Having the outer perimeter gone meant a restless night with all the men on alert, while they lied that they had all caught some sleep.

Dawn brought several Zs in what was the outer compound and Owen watched Ianto dispatch them with the knives, a chill rendering him stunned.

The children checked their rooms for anything else they wanted while Anna and Ifan took one last look at their home, knowing they would never return.

The RVs were packed to the gunnels with personal items as well as extra supplies, Owen's smuggler compartments full of food. A true moving hospital of hope.

The children clambered aboard with Tosh and Alice, Billy hesitating as he asked one more time to go with Ianto.

Finally Ianto relented and Jack rolled his eyes as he saw a lot of that in the future. _Soft touch!_

The horses proved easy to load, the grey was compliant and the other large horse followed automatically. The sheep were on the top deck along with the goats so the horses got to share with pigs and the last large boxed crate to seal the door and contain the cats and dogs.

Ianto also let Kat in the SUV as Billy pointed out that Paige had been allowed horse and Ianto muttered while the dog proceeded to lick as many windows as he could reach.

They rolled out, Ianto in the lead with the convoy fully laden.

Ifan and Anna were at the rear with their jeep full of his tools and forge, the fuel trailer hitched behind.

Owen singing convoy down the comms for the first twenty minutes was long enough to have Ianto threaten his manhood.

Wheels on the bus took almost another ten. Then Owen found the perfect song. An old woman who swallowed a fly. The kids joined in that one and Ianto was left growling softly as they screamed it at the top of their lungs followed by three blind mice.

"Owen" Jack said as the last song finished, "I have a song for you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It's called stop singing or I'll shoot you in the knee caps."

"Oh, I don't think I know that one."

"I think I might know it Cariad" Ianto's voice came through loud and clear, "I think I've been growling it for the last few miles!"

"Ah, well then. Owen?"

"Nah, reckon the kids are a bit tired" Owen came back and everyone laughed.

Ianto was satisfied that they didn't see any Zs except for a few in the tree lines for the first half of the journey, and they made it to the cabins by early afternoon. The first of the compound fencing was unloaded and put up, surrounding the cabins and vehicles so they would be encased overnight and the next day could be a concerted effort to widen the area of containment.

Stock were released in a holding pen and the smaller animals placed in the kid's cabin where they would spend the next few days in warmth.

Things were finally coming together and after a light meal the kids all ran for the house that had been dubbed the "Kiddie House" and the large bed was still in the main room so they all dove in with glee.

Ianto asked Mica if she wanted to sleep in the RV but she declined, wanting to sleep with the other children. As hoped, she and Billy had become fast friends.

Their first night in their new home, Ianto apprehensively followed Jack to their RV that would now be their home.

Their first night alone without an audience in the next room.

It was uncertain which was more nervous.


	44. Chapter 44

44 – Smut Alert

Jack was waiting, eager to enjoy the first night in their new home but when he saw Ianto stumble aboard he forgot all about wooing him in favour of a good old fashioned hug.

Ianto groaned into his chest and relaxed, enjoying the comfort.

Jack could feel the knotted muscles across his shoulders and realised how stressed he was and how hard he had pushed himself to make this happen.

He began to gently massage Ianto's shoulders and back as Ianto went limp and moaned loudly.

"Come on, I've been wanting to say this all day," Jack grinned, "Get your gear off!"

Ianto laughed softly and let Jack help undress him, then Jack laid him face first on the bed. Straddling him, Jack began a deep tissue massage that had Ianto howling and writhing with pain.

Anna burst into the RV, intending to remind them that the children were still outside playing, and saw what Jack was doing. She retreated and returned with some menthol smelling rubbing ointment for muscle relief.

Jack took it gratefully and she whispered to him to wash his hands afterwards if he intended touching any …. Er ….other Parts of Ianto.

Ianto was conscious enough to hear and snorted with mirth at her discomfort, Jack grinning as he told her that he fully intended doing just that.

She left giggling as Ianto's blush drove Jack insane.

Travelling down his back to his butt and thighs, Jack kneaded gently and Ianto shuddered with relief, each muscle slowly unfurling and relaxing.

When done, Jack rose and washed his hands, placing the slave by the bed in case of cramping in the night, then climbed back in. He thought Ianto was asleep but a hand snaked out and began to rub his belly softly and Jack hummed with pleasure.

 _Trust Ianto to know he liked that._

Ianto slowly slid over until he was on top of Jack and they began to languidly kiss, Ianto's hands exploring and soothing Jack as he sought a comfortable position. Their dicks were best friends already and responded instantly to their meeting, both men reaching down to cup and thrust.

"Jack, I … I want to …." Ianto was gasping and Jack didn't have the patience after so long.

"In me, now." Jack whined, "Ah, god baby, please fuck me"

Ianto snorted and reached down, finding Jack's hand there, fingers already opening himself and he looked lovingly at Jack as he replaced those fingers with his cock.

Jack thanked the gods for lube, for a warm RV that allowed the covers so fall back so in the half-light he could see his gorgeous Welshman as he fucked him and most of all, he thanked god for that little cluster of nerves that made his toes curl. Ahhhhhhhh, god, yes!

Ianto sped up as Jack' face crumpled and soon both men were grunting with concentration as they neared their peak.

"Fill me" Jack whispered and so Ianto did.

A bark from Ianto as he came, Jack feeling Ianto's cum hitting his insides and filling him like red hot lava. His own orgasm making him convulse with delight.

Ianto lay panting as he clung to Jack, soft laughter and humming filled the RV as they rubbed, stroked and kissed each other down.

"Oh god, Jack I waited so long …" Ianto swallowed some of the water from a bottle Jack offered, "I knew it would be nice with you but … this was …. It was ….."

"Bloody fantastic!" Jack grinned at the ceiling as he felt his body slowly coming back down to earth.

"Yeah" Ianto sighed as he handed the bottle back, then used a wet wipe to clean them both.

"Ianto?" Jack whispered as the dark began to creep into the RV, shouting outside dwindling as everyone bunked down for the night.

"Yeah?" came a soft reply form his armpit.

"I love you" Jack whispered with wonder.

"I know" Ianto grinned, "I see it in your eyes when you look at me, make me feel so special."

Jack squeezed softly and closed his eyes, ready for sleep.

"I love you too" Ianto whispered softly and they slept.

.

.

.

.

Next morning they woke to an argument in full swing.

Hailey and Alice were facing off as the children watched with open mouths. Seems Alice had told Paige off for something and Hailey took the pip.

They walked carefully around and headed for the third house, intent on trying to find the sheds behind it. Ianto had promised Jack a surprise if he could get the locks off and Jack knew by the gleam in Ianto's eye that it would be something good.

They found the red shed and Jack saw Janet's new home, knowing Ianto did too. They managed to lever off the locks and Jack stepped back as Ianto swung open the doors.

ATVs. Oh gods, two big gnarly ATVs sat staring at him and he knew his face must look like it was splitting in two as he stalked in and touched the black one with orange flames.

"Oh Ianto" Jack sighed, "You sure you're not James Bond?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow in question.

"You have all the best stuff baby" Jack leered and Ianto laughed as he kissed him, no longer afraid to touch and enjoy.

They fired them up and Sean looked on with glee as Ifan demanded a go on one and Owen howled because he knew he wouldn't get a go judging by the maniacal grin Jack was wearing. Bastard.

The kids all begged a turn and each man held a child carefully with one arm as they blasted through the trees, making them scream with delight and fear.

Finally they climbed off and Ifan seized Ianto's purple one and Owen beat Sean to the black one.

"Let them have some fun Sean" Ianto laughed as he clapped his brother on the shoulder, "Bromances shouldn't be stepped on."

Sean saw the humour and laughed along with him, knowing his Poppy would give him a turn on their return.

The catcalls and hollering echoed as the two acidic men found a new joy.

Ianto calculated more fuel in their near future and looked at Jack, who silently was concurring.

Big kids, the both of them!


	45. Chapter 45

45

They had decided to work on the outer compound while the kids played in the lake, watched over by a grandma and Mama with an arsenal at their disposal.

The old vehicle graveyard was a mecca, bonnets and roofs removed to build the wall up. Ianto was cutting some wire they were using to connect the bonnets until Ifan could spot weld them three bonnets down as Owen let loose a mouthful of ugly. He shook his hand and moaned again about his 'delicate' fingers.

Ianto looked up, intending to give him a good line about which hand was most important and was in time to see Owen overbalance.

Ianto yelled with horror as Owen fell from two bonnets high, not too high but high enough that the crack as he landed on the rock told everyone there that he had just broken his leg.

The high pitched scream confirmed it.

Ifan threw the torch down, running as Ianto reached Owen and placed his hands gingerly on the leg that Owen was slapping at.

"Easy Owen, easy" Ianto soothed as he checked. Jack was next to get to them, grabbing Owen under the arms and hugging him, trapping his arms so he couldn't fight.

"Clean break, above the knee" Ianto said to Ifan as he dropped to his knees and checked for himself.

"Fuck!" Ifan barked, "Get me a splint boy"

Ianto looked up as Tosh handed them two large hunks of steel and her jacket.

"Good thinking agent 69" Ianto said and she blinked at the 'Get Smart' twist.

Ianto shucked his jacket as well, softening the metal as they tied the arms to splint the broken leg and immobilize it.

They carefully lifted him as Gwen backed up the ATV and Rhys finished laying the picnic blanket, the extra blanket over his arm to throw over Owen once he was on board.

Owen took the long drive back as calmly as he could. I know you would have expected screaming and cursing but he was unusually quiet as he clung to Tosh, walking alongside the slow moving vehicle holding his hand and talking softly as she warned him about each bump or dip they came to.

Jack drove it with infinite care, looking back anxiously, then watching Ianto who walked ahead, motioning at which was the least harmful way to drive.

Gwen ran ahead, calling out for Anna who jolted out of her snooze. She looked around ashamedly then saw that everyone was well looked after while Alice stood at the edge of the water with the shotgun on her hip as she laughed with the children at their games.

She heard Gwen's second shout and turned as she stood from the chair, sensing trouble and began to run towards her.

By the time they arrived with Owen, the medi-RV was ready. They carefully manoeuvred him in as he panted through the pain and Anna handed Ifan a syringe which he plunged into Owen's leg.

He moaned with relief and sagged against Tosh, who looked at Ifan with surprise. "What was in that?"

"I don't know" Ifan barked, "Ask the woman!"

Ifan began to cut the jeans leg and she frowned again. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"I saw this on an episode of ER, I got this!" Ifan huffed and Owen laughed softly.

"It was morphine Tosh." Owen slurred, "Ifan's a retired vet, and he's pulling your leg …. Hahahahahahha ….leg."

Ianto snorted and rolled his eyes, "Nainny, I think you gave him a bit much."

"Poor boy" she crooned, "Needed something. I was Ifan's assistant, that's how we met."

"Here, try this" Jack holds out a tablet and Ifan frowns.

Jack waves it over the leg and the x-ray image of the limb appears and Ifan gave a gasp of delight of he snatched it.

"Vet?" Tosh says, "Really?"

"Yeah, so if ya want him neutered while he's happy, just give me the word!" Ifan quips dryly in Jones style deadpan.

"I should hope not!" Tosh snorted, "I want a couple of kids out of him before I give in and get something cut off!"

Owen stopped complaining and stared up at her as she coloured.

"Toshi?" Owen whispered with a soppy grin. "Me?"

"Oh Owen!" she sighed, "Ianto was right, you really didn't know did you."

"Oh! Oh Toshi" Owen reached for her and she leaned in, kissing him softly.

"You stupid fool' she smiled at him, "Of course, you twat!"

"I'm Toshi's twat!" Owen said to Ianto who smiled politely.

"Well done Owen, I've been calling you a pussy for ages!" Ianto said calmly and Owen giggled.

"Toshi wants me" Owen motioned Ianto closer, "Meeeeeeeeee!"

"I know" Ianto patted his chest, "No accounting for taste. Girls are weird, I'm sticking with Jack!"

Owen sighed and looked back at Tosh who touched his cheek as she crooned at him.

Ianto and Jack backed out of the RV as Ifan began to carefully set a cast and held each other with relief as they celebrated that Owen was OK, and he and Tosh had finally admitted to each other their true feelings.

They walked into the Kiddy House and told everyone that Owen would be fine, Jack then added that he and Tosh had declared their love and the girls clapped as Billy and Stephen Ewwed.

They settled on an old sofa and contemplated their day.

"What do we do when the medical supplies run out?" Ianto asked and Jack groaned.

"No!" Jack said forcefully, "No recons, no worrying and no lists! Not now. Just sit, breathe and let me feel you up a little under this quilt, OK?"

Ianto giggled as he relaxed into Jack's arms.

"Pervert" he whispered, "And in front of children too."

Jack smiled as he hugged Ianto tighter, enjoying the feeling of family.

At some stage they fell asleep, Billy joining them as he slipped under a corner.

Mica looked at them for a while, then slid the other side, Jack waking enough to move so she was in his lap.

Alice looked up from the jigsaw puzzle she was doing with Stephen on the floor and felt a stab of remorse. Her father looked so peaceful, so happy.

Mica was snuggled in and Jack sighed softly as he stoked her hair while drifting.

She wondered if he would have held her like that, if he would have been a good father then she chastised herself. _He is a good father, he came for her, he loves her and would die for her in a heartbeat._

Jack opened his eyes as Mica slid back out to resume the puzzle and held the corner of the blanket up.

After a few beats, Alice rose and shuffled over to slide into Mica's vacated spot.

Jack hummed as he cuddled her in, kissing her forehead before closing his eyes and enjoying the moment.

Both his babies in his arms.

Gods, please don't take them from me.


	46. Chapter 46

46

Ianto respected Jack's wishes not to speak about a recon so it was Ifan who raised the subject three days later.

"The McMillan farm is two over!" Ifan said as everyone enjoyed afternoon sandwiches on the lawn.

"Yeah?" Jack said slowly, watching Ianto grimace.

"Well, he's a horse breeder." Ifan explained, "Had a wonderful clinic for his horses. His medical supplies will be just sitting there if they didn't come back from their week jobs."

"Week jobs?" Owen asked from the arm chair he was sitting in like a throne.

"Lawyers and other high collar jobs. Weekend warriors, we call them. Normal jobs during the week and at the weekends they play farmers." Ifan laughed.

"Staff?" Jack leaned back realising now why Ianto had made a face. Recon.

"Stock sales, where the transporters were. A big sale was on" Ifan pointed out. "Zs now for sure."

"Well, even if there is someone there, the Zs will find them if we don't" Owen agreed.

"Also, there was the fact Barney had a wooden leg" Ifan said as he reached for another sandwich.

"Oh, I forgot that!" Ianto said with a smack on his leg, "Brilliant Poppy!"

"What is?" Tosh asked as she offered a plate to Owen.

"He had a false leg! So crutches and a wheelchair are in the house somewhere!" Ianto explained and Owen froze.

"Crutches?" Owen said hopefully, "Really?"

"Yeah!" Ianto grinned back.

"Oh thank god!" Owen groaned, "I hate being carried about by the boss and his bit."

"Owen" Jack said softly, "Please stop calling me that! I'm not your boss here."

"Actually Jack" Owen leaned in close, "I was referring to Ianto."

Everyone laughed as Jack gaped at the comment 'bit', which he now knew was directed at him.

"Well, if you all don't mind" Ianto laughed as he rose, "Me and my 'bit' are going to check the horses."

"Oh, is that what they call it these days" Ifan yelled as they walked away.

"Probably a gay thing" Owen snarked then yelped as Tosh slapped him.

.

.

.

The horses were glad to see them and enjoyed a little grooming. Neither man spoke, enjoying the peace that only the occasional snort or huff of a horse interrupted.

Finally the horses were fed and happy so they walked slowly back towards the village-like homes.

"Poppy is right, we will need winter feed for those two" Ianto said softly.

"Did the two of you discuss this?" Jack asked and Ianto stopped walking.

"Are you accusing me of going behind your back?" Ianto demanded.

"Well, you have to admit" Jack was unaware of Ianto's halt and kept walking, "I said no more recons for a while and next thing ya know, we're going on a recon."

Ianto looked at the retreating back of the captain and bent down, picking up a dirt clod and taking aim. He fired it at Jack and it hit him in the shoulder with a soft puff of dirt.

Jack turned with surprise and found a glowering Welshman descending fast.

"How dare you!" Ianto snapped, "How fucking dare you say that, then walk away!"

"Hey, hey!" Jack held his hands out as he cursed to himself for his choice of words.

"Believe it or not, Sir, Poppy has his own mind and does sometimes employ it for that ancient custom of thinking" Ianto turned and stormed off in a different direction and Jack ran to catch him up.

I'm sorry," he grabbed Ianto by the arm, "I didn't mean to blame you, I'm just frustrated that we have to leave at all."

"Then don't come" Ianto said as he extracted his arm.

"Ianto!" Jack sighed as Ianto walked back to the lawn and plonked down with the baby.

Tosh looked up with delight, then her smile faded as she saw his anger. Ianto reached for Blossom and cuddled her as he looked out over the water and Tosh asked what had happened.

Ianto told her in a monotone that was accompanied with expletives, his hands covering Blossom's ears. If Ianto wasn't so upset she would have found it quite funny to watch his hands covering her wee head each time he swore.

"Oh Ianto, you're being too sensitive" she said softly, patting his shoulder. "You walked away and left him there?"

"Yeh but he was originally doing the same thing to me!" Ianto pouted then realised what he was doing.

Hands slid to ears, "Fuck!"

Ianto handed Blossom back with a kiss for both of them, then headed off to find Jack.

Jack was chewing over the conversation... Nah, argument. He knew he had started it, but didn't know how to fix it.

"Jack" Ianto startled him and he swung from the horse he was petting, startling it as well.

The horse flicked its head and caught Jack, sending him flying.

Ianto was laughing as he tried to help Jack back to his feet.

"Thanks Dozer!" Jack snarked as Ianto kissed his poor chin.

"Jack" Ianto sobered, "Poppy is a retired vet. He knows all these people. The summer people and the weekenders. That's how it works out here."

"Worked out here" Ianto corrected himself, "An ex-masseuse, Rory Fadden, would offer a massage for plumbing from George Humphries. Right? Poppy was a vet, quite the commodity. He knows this community like the back of his hand."

"Shit, he had friends out here" Jack finally got a handle on what was happening. "He doesn't just want to check the stock or supplies, he really wants to see if there are more people."

"If we don't pull together and survive as a team, we will all fail" Ianto stepped into his arms, "If we find out later down the line that a family were waiting for aid and we didn't come when we might have saved them, you know you would never forgive yourself."

"Sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusion" Jack sighed, kissing Ianto softly.

"Sorry I didn't tell you that you landed in horseshit as well, cariad" Ianto giggled into his neck as he pushed him away.

"Ah shit!"

"Yup" Pop goes the P.


	47. Chapter 47

47

"So a natural spring feeds the lake?" Jack asked as they sat on the pier overlooking the water.

The recon was due to happen the next day, this being designated by everyone else as their bonding time it would seem. Both men had giggled as they were shooed out of the kiddie house by the fierce looking kids who demanded they go snog or something.

"Yeah" that's why it's not as cold as it should be." Ianto smiled, "Also, lots of fish down there."

"Gods, I've not fished for years" Jack said with nostalgia.

"Jack, do you see the boat?" Ianto asked after a while.

"Huh?"

"Over there, other side of the lake" Ianto pointed.

"Oh, yeah" Jack squinted into the sun.

A 15 foot launch was bobbing in the water. Obviously more money than sense given the decadence on display where it would never really be seen. Jack wondered if there were water skis and refocused on the Welshman staring at him.

'I want that boat!" Ianto declared.

"Why?"

Ianto sighed and pulled his feet up out the water and turned to face Jack. Tucking them back, he leaned on an arm and Jack saw the taught muscles contract and settle in the bright sun. _Gods, he was lovely._

"We have no bunker," he was looking Jack in the eye, "Where will they hide if the fences fail?"

"Jesus! You been thinking that?"

Ianto bit his bottom lips and nodded.

"Ianto" Jack pulled Ianto into his arms in an effort to comfort him.

"What if Zs get to our babies?"

"Shhh, hey" Jack looked across the lake again, "How far is it?"

"I don't know." Ianto answered, "But I want it!"

"I like it" Jack assured him, "The kids and Alice are taught to run for the boat at the first sign of danger, they go to the middle of the lake until we give the all clear."

"And if we are overrun and fail," Ianto said calmly, "They go across to that pier and disembark."

"You really think we might fail them?"

"I fear us failing them, most of all!" Ianto admitted.

"Oh baby" Jack whispered, drawing him in for a kiss.

"We can have some vehicles hidden and supplies so they can run" Ianto argued and Jack hummed softly again.

.

.

.

Ifan had drawn a map of the lake and surrounding area. He had marked the areas of interest and then, after Jack had asked, he had numbered them in ascending numbers of importance. Of the twelve places he wanted to visit, three were marked as vital.

"So if we visit these three and maybe, maybe get a few others" Jack said thoughtfully as he studied the map.

"How many we talking?" Ifan turned to face Jack.

"Well, six? Seven? I know we can't do all twelve and if you are sure these five are going to just have supplies then I vote we go for them in a week or so" Jack said, "What difference will a week make if there are no people to save?"

Ifan growled deep in his throat as he noted Jack was right with a nod.

"OK" Jack clapped his hands "I do believe you want to come, as you know the places we're going to and the possible cache we are looking for."

"Yes, I know I'm old …"

"Ifan! I have seem you wield that gun, I trust you to protect my family" Jack assured him.

"Owen is out of action so I want Sean to back up Gwen and Tosh while we're gone" Jack addressed the table. "Alice, you and Nainny are to focus on the kids, at all times!"

"OK Dad" Alice nodded, "How long will you be gone?"

"Worst case, overnight" Jack said and Ianto felt the air leave the room as several people paled.

"The kids won't like that!" Anna groaned.

"So I say that it's sleepover time!" Ianto told her, "The DVD payer uses a whole car battery overnight but if we offer a movie night and special sleepover, like an adventure."

"They're not stupid Ifan!" she huffed.

"No, but they will get tired and despite their best efforts to wait up for us, they will fall asleep." Ianto answered.

"Wait, you won't tell them?" Alice asked with a frown.

"Hopefully we'll be back just after dark" Jack said, "The kids won't even miss us."

"I hope so Dad," Alice warned, "Those kids will go ape-shit if you don't come back."

"Oh baby, this is me remember?" Jack laughed "I will always come back!"

"If all goes well, then we will start planning for a recon back in Cardiff next month" Jack said to Ifan who grunted.

"Good! Got a list growing every day for shit!" Ifan said as Owen snorted.

"Yeah, gonna need a bloody tip truck to carry it all!"

"Na, got an RV!" Ianto grinned back.

"Not mine, you haven't!" Owen snarked.

"Oh Owen, I've seen yours and I know mine is bigger!" Jack crowed and everyone laughed as Owen let his head fall to hit the table.

"Bastard!"


	48. Chapter 48

48

"OK, a list of important items!" Ifan said as he handed out the pieces of paper.

Rhys was excited to be included again, really felt good that he was considered part of the team and eagerly took a page.

Ammo

Tinned or preserved/dried food

Medication

Milk powder

Tools

Fuel

Extra bedding and clothes for winter

Animal feed

Lollies and toys

Cooking utensils

Water purifying stuff

New DVDS – these are going to get boring

Extra batteries

Games

A dunce hat for Owen

Sewing stuff

Candles

Fishing rods

Torches

Building supplies

Animals?

More ATVs

Birthday party stuff

"As you can see, everyone has been adding stuff and we've tried weeding out what was doubled up or just plain insane." Jack added with a soft nod.

"Anything that might help would be great." Ifan continued, "Of course, other people might be a possibility but a slim one."

"This is why we are taking an RV" Jack leaned back, glad the conversation had moved away from the list, their own unwritten one including things they didn't want to explain … like fine wire, poison or traps. "If we encounter survivors we can transport them comfortably and still stay protected."

"Now that Owen and Tosh have agreed to move into the tech house, we have a spare RV. We don't want to take the Medi-RV because we don't want to risk losing it, so Jack and Ianto will be taking the Landshark. Sean's RV Pink Panther will move into the vacant spot, keeping the two houses covered." Ianto pointed out, "If we find anyone we can jump Sean to the Medi-RV and give the Pink Panther to another family once it's moved back to its position by the trees."

"I've already agreed to this!" Sean assured everyone. "If we get new people we don't know, a bit of separation might be good and it means the drugs and our hidden ammo under the flooring of the Medi-RV are protected until we can safely assess their trustworthiness."

"Jesus, you have been working that brain overtime Yan!" Owen huffed, giving Blossom her bottle as Tosh fussed with the tech she had.

"These comms work up to three miles apart, so you can all keep together" she handed them out to the four men and Rhys grinned at Ianto. "Battery life is roughly four days."

"So, wanna call name batman?" Ianto giggled and Rhys snorted.

"I shall be … Bear!" he said with his chest puffed out and everyone laughed.

"Well, I'll be Captain" Jack shrugged and everyone said of course and really?

"Can't I just be bloody Poppy? How the fuck am I gonna remember a fake name if I'm excited?"

Ianto took a moment and looked around the room, settling his gaze on his grandmother who spoke, "Well? Tell them your name"

"Nainny" Ianto warned but she grinned.

"Ianto had a nickname as a child that he's not been called for years" she giggled and Ianto hissed.

"Oooooo, got to know it now!" Owen demanded.

"Kitten!" Sean crowed and Ianto swung at him but missed.

"Well, that fits I suppose" Jack said softly, "He is quite a tiger!"

Ianto coloured and looked down with embarrassment as his grandfather cleared his throat. "Well, Tiger it is!"

"The kids know something is up so I suggest we move the RVs and get ready." Jack said as he looked around the table. "Anything to add?"

"I suppose, if they have a garden? Check for fresh vegetables?" Anna said and they nodded as they added that to the list.

"I like the idea of the clothes but don't forget that the kids will grow as well, so a few sizes bigger would be good." Gwen pointed out and Anna patted her arm as she told her that was a good one.

"So you are going to check out peg-leg's first right?" Owen asked, "Look for crutches and stuff?"

"Yes Owen" Jack sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"The children have been excitable about a list, they seem to have toys down twice" Anna said as she looked over the list again.

"Yeah, we did talk about that" Alice sniggered, "Apparently games and toys are two different things and they were worried that it might be a problem for our feeble grown-up brains to get games as well."

"So, prepper stuff as well?" Gwen leaned forward and addressed Jack. Still her leader.

"Yes, mostly tools and stuff" Jack explained, "Fencing and building supplies would be great."

"A tandem trailer would be grand" Ianto sighed, "I don't want to clutter the RV in case we have to sleep in it, or get other people."

"Agreed" Jack smiled as his thoughtful Welshman.

"Also, we don't admit to it here!" Ianto looked up and into Jack's fierce gaze, "I don't want to bring back a rotten apple. If we feel they are not a good fit for us then we get them to a safe place and dump them"

"IANTO!" Gwen was appalled.

"The boy is right!" Ifan growled, "We have a lot of good shit here, gotta keep it that way. Zs are not the only threat to our wee village. We don't want a turf war on our hands."

"I thought you knew these people!" Gwen accused, "I thought these people were your friends but you would throw them to the wolves for godsake!"

"Gwen" Rhys warned.

"No! I won't have it!" she stormed.

"Gwen! Stow it now!" Rhys roared and everyone gaped. "We've talked about this. We have children here to protect. At all costs."

"But they might have kids too" she whined.

"In that case we would judge them accordingly" Jack barked, "Leave it!"

Gwen leaned back and folded her arms defiantly, then moved her gaze to Ianto.

"Who decides?" she said sullenly.

Ianto looked up and met her glare. "Me!"

"Oi!" Owen broke the silent argument. "What the fuck is this?"

Owen had just noticed number fifteen on the list.

.

.

.

…

 **An ATV (All-Terrain Vehicle) is like a dune buggy or huge go-cart.**


	49. Chapter 49

49

They rolled out at dawn, angry children watching from the porch of the Kiddi House. _God, way to make a guy feel bad._

They drove in silence for the first ten minutes, only breaking it when Poppy finally spoke. "Turn left here."

Jack swung up a dirt road that led through some trees and they found themselves pulling into a courtyard.

Jack sounded the horn.

Nothing.

Ifan stuck his head out the door and yelled a bit.

Nothing.

"OK, Ianto and Poppy ransack the house and I …"

"Bullshit!" Ifan snorted, "I need to ransack that shed over there!"

Ifan was pointing at what looked like a mobile office. "That's his medical centre for his horses."

"It's towable?" Ianto asked, "Can we just take the whole thing?"

"Clever" Jack crooned, kissing Ianto.

"Well, Poppy is right, he should be looking at the animals and shit!" Rhys said, "Me and Ianto do the house because we know what the women are wanting."

"Yeah" Jack didn't want to leave Ianto and hated the idea of breaking up but Ianto patted his arm to reassure him, then they were moving.

They tested the comms as they went, pleased to find them in good working order and Tosh quickly came on line as well.

The mobile unit was towable, stocked well and had plenty of room for more stuff. Jack was pleased that Ianto had the trailer he wanted, Ifan got his bits and bobs and they also got another building.

Animal meds, some suitable for humans as well, animal food and supplies were loaded as well as a few animals penned nearby. Most animals were fine but the chickens and two barn cats with three little kittens would have to come along.

"We will have to drive slowly … can we fill it up and pick it up on the way back with the pets?" Rhys asked and Jack could have smacked himself for not seeing suck a logical answer. He patted Rhys on the shoulder and laughed softly.

They found enough to pack it well, then drive to the next farm.

Ianto was horrified to find dead dogs on chains and he wept at the waste. Jack went into the house with Ifan and both men exited faster than they had gone in, only saying that the family were gone.

They left that farm without foraging, much to Ianto's confusion and he filed that away for a quiet talk at another time.

The next farm was a wee hobby farm with caged animals, again dead and Ianto swore loudly at the cruelty of it. This time, they all entered the homestead and calmly stripped it.

The garden was still in good condition so they stripped that into baskets from the house and Ianto carefully dug up the strawberry plants, placing them into large tubs. Her wondered about the dirt in the RV but really wanted those plants for the kids.

Mica loves strawberries.

They then moved onto the out buildings and found a flatbed utility truck, used for weekend farming. Ianto wondered if they had … yep. Black gumboots were lined up, as were yellow slickers and they all snorted at the people who had played farmer Brown.

The Ute meant they could hook the trailer up to it as well as load more, Ianto secretly relieved that his RV wouldn't get dirt in it and he grinned as Jack winked at him, guessing the reason for his smile.

Rhys volunteered to drive the Ute and they moved to the other property Ifan had marked as important.

Here he showed them the windmill and solar panels on the house and they spent nearly three hours dismantling everything, then loading it onto the truck.

"I was so sure we would find someone" Ifan said sadly, "At least a few workers who had stayed behind."

"Sorry Poppy"

They headed around the bend and towards the homestead that owned the boat Ianto had seen.

They investigated the house and found several toys and games that showed a young family had vacationed there each summer. Clothing for several different ages and to Ianto's immense pleasure, baby clothes spanning new born to about twelve months old.

Ianto finally headed to the attic, finding Christmas decorations as well as birthday stuff, pleased Billy would get his wish. The kitchen pantry yielded more treasures including sweets and cake decorations. Ianto knew Nainny would be enthused with his choice of pickings.

He noted the books and DVDs Jack skinned from the downstairs rooms and pretended not to see the large stash of alcohol making its way to the boxes knowing it may have more uses than just going down someone's throat.

There were signs that the place was tended by a caretaker but they couldn't find anyone. The place had a little dust about the place. They agreed that whoever was going in to check and dust was also gone.

The keys to the boat were hanging on a hook and Ianto hesitated as he noted other keys as well, turning to look at Jack. Jack unhooked the keys and they began to research the house while Rhys and Ifan fixed something to eat before packing the rest of the food, including the battery powered fridge.

Jack found it before Ianto, what looked like a wardrobe was in fact a false façade. The key opened the wardrobe to show the set of stairs. They carefully stalked downstairs and found a wonderful gun range and arsenal. Jack was excited to find the bullet press. They could now make their own bullets.

Everything was loaded into the boat as Ianto eagerly looked it over. Jack smiled as he watched Ianto do an inventory of the flares and fishing gear.

Ianto kissed Jack and told him that he would meet him on the other side, gaining a soft snort of humour, then pushed off from the pier.

They travelled back home, tired but happy that they would be home by dusk, as promised.

They returned to the first place and retrieved the trailer, returning to the new compound with an extra vehicle, building and supplies.

As they exited the vehicles Jack looked over at the pier and his stomach dropped to his feet.

There was no boat.


	50. Chapter 50

50

Jack went into overdrive as he sprinted for the pier to look out over the lake.

"Jack!" Tosh called out, running after him and coming alongside him. "It's OK, he is still on coms."

Jack realised that they had removed their coms as they had left the last property and he hastily reinserted it.

"Ianto?"

"Hey, where were you?" Ianto's voice came through loud and clear.

"Me?" Jack laughed with relief, "Where the hell are you!"

"A saw something flashing from a pier and went to investigate." Ianto informed him, "I found survivors who were signalling with a piece of mirror. I'm just assessing the situation at the moment."

"How long have you been there!" Jack mentally tried to figure out the time, at least three hours since they last saw each other at the boat.

"I was almost to … the rendezvous point when I noticed it Sir" came the clipped reply and Jack earned more from that sentence than the whole conversation so far.

Ianto hadn't told them about the others, their location and he called him sir. He didn't want them to know who they were so had reverted to 'soldier' mode. The pre agreed mode they would use if they considered someone potentially hostile to give the impression that they were part of a team, military background. Like Unit.

Jack frowned and asked Tosh where about he was in relation to them and she motioned to their left as she said he was zig zagging to confuse anyone watching, they would never triangulate where they were from watching his approach.

Jack trusted Ianto to make the right choices. With a start Jack found that he trusted Ianto implicitly and felt no fear for their safety.

Jack's only fear was for Ianto. He fingered the coms.

"OK Lieutenant, I'm giving you another hour of daylight before we bugout." Jack said in a stern voice, "Confirm!"

"Yes Sir" Ianto came back immediately, "One hour until evac. Confirmed."

"Can they hear me?" Jack said softly.

"Negative Sir, that's not possible at this time" Ianto barked back.

"Are you safe?" Jack asked, "Will you be OK darling?"

"AOK, All good Sir" Ianto said with the same cold detachment, "I concur. It might be difficult."

Jack made a huff as he looked over the water, "Want me to come for you?"

"Negative Sir, too much risk" Ianto answered, "May have to go to plan B."

Jack closed his eyes and canted his head.

The sun was giving its last blast of warmth before setting for the bight and Jack sent silent pleas to the gods.

"I'll be here waiting for you baby, please come home when you're done" Jack said with sorrow. "I love you."

"Sir. I second that" Ianto said and Jack smiled.

He settled on the dock and soon the children had joined him.

"Where's Uncle?" Mica asked and Jack smiled at her with fake sincerity.

"He's fishing honey, trying out a new rod he found," Jack told her as she settled in his lap, "You know uncle Ianto, likes to fiddle with new toys."

"Did you bring me anything back?" she asked with big eyes and Jack was grateful for the box of toys Ianto had shoved on the Ute instead of in the ….

Jack realised the boat held the children's things. _If they searched it …_

"Ianto?"

"Sir"

"The boat, have they searched it? Do they know we have kids here?"

"Sir!" Ianto snorted, "Affirmative. Covertly of course, but I assume so."

"How many of them are there?" Jack now felt a tingle of fear, _they knew they had a family_ , "How high is the risk?"

"Ah… half a dozen should do it" Ianto said cryptically, telling Jack there were six.

"Risk assessment?"

"High" Ianto replied with an empty voice, "I'd hazard a guess at extreme!"

"Fuck"

"Yeah, I concur!"

"I'll be waiting, remember I need you." Jack said and Ianto laughed.

"Sir, I would never forget that." Ianto said warmly, "that never needs saying."

The gentle mist of the afternoon was slowly turning to a fog. It crept across the water and obscured the lake from Jack as he waited.

It was almost ethereal, peaceful and Jack closed his eyes as he listened to the twilight approach.

The frogs began their evening chorus and a lone water fowl called for its mate as the day closed its eyes.

Jack's heart joined the lone call as he ached for Ianto to come home. Safe.

It was almost three hours later when the soft putter echoing over the water alerted Jack to the approaching boat and he stood waiting for his love.

The boat came along side and Ianto threw the line to secure the boat, Jack looking deep into his eyes and seeing only relief in them.

Reaching out, Jack pulled his lover from the boat and into his arms, not caring about the blood splatter on the tired Welshman's face and body.

Plan B had been executed.

The threat had been eliminated.

As Jack rocked him slowly in the growing dark a noise made him look over Ianto's shoulder.

A small woman was peering up at him from the deck of the boat, a child under her arm.

Seems Ianto hadn't killed them all.

.

.

.

 **I Would call you all bossy bottoms ... but I do love you so.**


	51. Chapter 51

51

Ianto was already thinking of the offload as he looked across the water at the approaching homestead.

A flash surprised him and he turned his head.

Was it the glare of the afternoon sun of a piece of metal?

Ianto scanned the waterline as he dialled back the throttle and let the boat drift.

Another flash.

Ianto swung the boat to starboard and headed towards the flickering light. A mirror?

It happened again and he knew it was a deliberate act.

"Tosh, I have someone signalling with a mirror from my starboard, your port." Ianto said calmly as he pushed the throttle forward.

"Initial thoughts?" she asked as her fingers danced, checking for the next available satellite. "Darn, no eyes on you!"

"I don't know, I don't …" Ianto frowned as he looked at the barn like building he was approaching, "it doesn't feel right. To sterile."

"Radio silence until we have assessed the situation then, keep the coms on" Tosh said in clipped words as she motioned for Owen to come listen.

He pushed the swivel chair over with his good leg and Anna moved the ottoman from his other leg. Placing the coms in his ear he settled in to monitor.

"Hello there" Ianto called out enthusiastically from the boat as figures appeared in the glare.

"Hi" came a male voice. Deep, confident.

Ianto moored the boat and stepped on the dock, noting the three men who approached while a female stood off to one side with a rifle casually propped on her hip.

"I'm Kyle. What are you four called?" he grinned as he extended his hand. Telling Tosh what he saw.

"Harvey. This is Yates, Walsh and she's Carlton." Came the reply from the large bear of a man that had accepted his hand in a strong grip.

Yates was buff and just as sure of himself as he nodded, Walsh seemed a little standoffish and smaller. Ianto wondered if he as the one in charge. Carlton had a short cropped cut and her familiarity with the weapon told Ianto they were all military.

The plain black clothing and high topped boots also told him volumes, all they needed was a red beret each to top off the ensemble.

He felt a chill.

"Good to meet you! Was getting a bit lonely out here" Ianto tried enthusiasm and watched Walsh as he looked over the boat.

"How long you been out here?" Yates asked as he turned to watch as well.

"About two months" Ianto replied, "Was watching a homestead from some weekend warriors but when the shit hit the fan I decided to dig in and wait it out. Thought it would be a few weeks at the most."

They all laughed hollowly at the thought and Ianto decided to try for more information.

"Any intel from the voices upstairs?" Ianto used common speak to ask if they had superiors and Walsh answered.

"Radio silence since it all went down" Walsh said, "No orders past, wait for orders."

"Shit" Ianto face palmed, "I don't miss that shit! I did two tours before I got out, couldn't stand the bloody posturing and lack of Intel."

"What unit were you in?" asked Harvey as he stepped closer.

"That." Ianto said with a stern tone and Walsh stood taller.

"Who did you serve under?" Walsh demanded, all smiled gone as he glared at Ianto.

Ianto now knew who he was dealing with and relaxed, his knowledge of Unit finally paying off, "Baxter. Fucking dickwad!" 

"Baxter. Jesus, lucky you survived two tours!" Walsh laughed softly.

"Yeah well, that FUBAR shit that happened after the T1 towers was the last straw for me" Ianto shivered, "I didn't sign up for that sort of shit."

"I hear ya!" Harvey grinned and Walsh sighed.

"That was unfortunate for many good men"

"Yeah well, Lee Harvey Oswarld might have been only 24 when he shot and killed the president I sure as hell wasn't ready to shoot people, "Ianto snarled "not real people. Innocents!"

"A matter of opinion" a new voice chimed in and Ianto swung to see another man who was standing in the shadows of the large willow.

"How do you make that?" Ianto asked as he mentally accessed his memory files of Unit Officers.

"Well, is anyone innocent anymore?" the man stepped into the light and Ianto's brain clicked onto a file.

"Major Thorne." Ianto said automatically, "You were one that tried to stop the carnage at the Tower."

"You were there!" Thorne said with awe, stepping closer and looking at Ianto with new interest.

"You might be useful after all!" he grinned and Ianto smiled back politely.

Thorne. The officer who stood arguing the orders while his men shot those in the conversion units. Yes, Ianto knew him well.

"As useful as I can be sir" Ianto gave a snappy salute, "Baxter called me a bleeding heart when I flinched."

"Well, we can't all be heartless" Thorne smiled as he motioned Ianto towards the building.

Ianto knew deep within his heart that if he went in, he would never come out and he gave one last ditch effort attempt to get out of this.

"Just need to get my "Go Bag" feel kinda naked without it on land these days" Ianto motioned and before they could stop him he hopped down and bent to pick up the innocent looking backpack sitting in the middle of the boat's deck.

As he lifted the backpack, he slid his hand inside and palmed the Bowie inside, slipping it up his sleeve. He handed over the backpack to show no fear as he climbed back onto the dock. The men peered inside at the harmless tat and shrugged, then began to walk.

Carlton dropped to the deck and began to open a box and Ianto knew it was only a matter of time before she came to the children's party things.

Time was running out.

Hesitantly, Ianto followed them into the dimly lit barn, Tosh whispering in his ear to stay alert.

He smothered the snort and resisted the eye-roll.

 _Really Tosh?_


	52. Chapter 52

52

"I didn't quite get your name back there" Walsh said and Ianto smiled.

"Kyle. Kyle Freeman. I work for the McGillins." Ianto huffed, "Well fuck. Worked I guess."

"So" Ianto said calmly as he took a look around the table, "The elephant in the room. Are they hostages or entertainment?"

Ianto must have wriggled his eyebrows correctly because everyone laughed.

"Leverage, I guess" Carlton said, "We were looking for someone and she was supposed to be our guide but she keeps bloody sending us in circles."

"Shit!" Ianto pouted, "Maybe it's a name I know?"

"Jones" Yates said, "We're looking for a family called Jones. Ianto Jones and company. Probably three or four other people with him? Maybe more."

"And you think they're here?" Ianto goggled at him, "In this shit hole?"

"Well she took us to this abandoned farm" Walsh muttered.

"They had been there, but they were long gone." Yates pointed out.

"I still think we shoulda done more than break the little snot's arm!" Walsh muttered.

"She got us here!" Harvey snapped, "Now we need to find them. Heard the name?"

"Yeah" Ianto said carefully, "I think an old fella, ex vet or something. But not Ianto. Er, Ifan?"

"Told you!" Carlton grinned.

"So what. Her husband with them?" Ianto asked as he offered to top up their glasses.

"Brother-in-law. Torchwood!" Harvey spat and Ianto froze.

"As in, T1?"

"T3 actually. The Cardiff crew. They bugged out before we could snatch them as ordered. Since she had been under surveillance since the family split back in June of last year, we knew where she was. We snatched them and so began our merry bloody chase." Harvey stretched.

Ianto took another long swallow of alcohol and decided his next move carefully, he had promises to keep.

"Listen, where do you ... you know…slash" Ianto grimaced and Harvey laughed.

"I'll take you, I need to drain the lizard as well" he motioned for Ianto to follow and they both headed out into the darkness.

When Jack spoke and he answered without thinking, he knew the gig was up. He finished his conversation and turned to face Harvey.

Ianto touched his coms to mute it, knowing Toshi didn't need to hear this and Jack would already know what was happening.

The Bowie was silent and swift, the blood splatter turning Ianto's eyes dark with feral rage.

"Help, oh god, help" he fell, ran back indoors as he looked back with horror.

"Ah Jesus!" Yates spat.

"It was so fucking fast" Ianto wailed as Thorne stormed past him and Yates followed.

Ianto motioned for other two to stay there and staggered back out after them. They were walking around looking at the blood trail as it led to the woods, where Ianto had dragged him.

Ianto stepped in behind Yates and drew the knife cross his throat, then spun him around and looked him in the eye as he slowly faded.

Thorne still stood with his back to them and Ianto calmly stepped up behind him and drove the knife into his spine.

The scream was high pitched and glorious, Ianto snarling and twisting the blade. The scream tapered off as Thorne crumpled to the ground and Ianto dragged him into the light and then into the barn with a high pitched wail.

"Quick, Yates is still out there, I think he was still breathing!" Ianto yelled.

Carlton showed open surprise as he slit her throat and Walsh turned in time to see the blade moments before it was rammed into his skull.

Ianto removed the blade and wiped it on the fucker's uniform, then walked over to the mattress.

"Clara?" he said softly and the woman looked up. "They're gone now."

"I tried to take them around but they seemed to know when I was lying, oh God Ianto," she sobbed, "They were hurting Liam."

"It's OK, you did good" Ianto knelt on the mattress and took Sean's wife in his arms.

"Uncle Yano?" Liam looked up with open shock, his little face streaked with filth.

"Hey there limpet" Ianto said and Liam burst into tears.

"It's OK," Ianto assured them, "It's all OK. Your Tad is waiting for me at the cabin."

"Sean?" Clara whispered with a sigh of relief, "Oh god, really?"

"Come on!"

Ianto loaded them up and looked back at the mess. He would come back tomorrow with Jack and clean it up.

They moved across the water and Ianto knew before he even saw that Jack was standing in the fog waiting.

As Ianto fell into Jack's arms he bit back a sob.

Jack looked down at Clara and Liam, then his brain clicked into gear and he recognised the boy from the photos at the homestead.

"Liam?" Jack said softly with confusion. His coms clicked as commotion came down the line from the tech house.

Sean was pounding down the wooden planking as Liam ran from his mother's arms with a cry of joy.

Sean knelt and cuddled his son as he wept, "I went looking for you and just found blood, I thought … oh my baby"

It had been Clara's new boyfriend who had caused the blood, bleeding out in the front room after stumbling back inside after a Z attack that first day.

Once everyone was situated and Ianto had relived his evening, Jack agreed that tomorrow a small group would go and clean up the bodies.

Clara was examined by Owen and declared well enough to go to the Pink Panther. As Sean looked back at Ianto with grateful disbelief, Liam clung to his father with fatigue.

Owen had strapped the wrist that was not broken after all, just badly bruised and Ianto thanked god for the ability to act fast and think of the horror later.

Speaking of which, Jack's arms were holding him tightly and Ianto turned to bury his face in his chest as he cried.

Jack held his love and gave thanks to his own gods for the safe return of his baby.

The night rolled on as Jack helped Ianto to the safety of the Landshark and held him in the long night, both taking and giving as they reconnected.

Jack's hands soothed away Ianto's tears and soft sighs were punctuated with the occasional groan as Jack kissed him while palming him, stroking him to completion as he shook in his arms.

"Don't leave me again" Jack whispered into the dark.

"No" Ianto sighed sleepily, "Never again Cariad."

The frogs sang their chorus as all the people slept.

Well, apart from Rhys and Gwen on night duty.

Still Zs out there ya know.


	53. Chapter 53

53

Next morning and it was a time for celebration.

Nainny broke out several packets of M&Ms and the children were soon bouncing off the ceiling as they screamed and roared around the yard.

Ianto took the boat with Ifan, Jack, Rhys and unfortunately Gwen on board. Ianto had hissed his displeasure about taking Gwen but Jack assured him that she was going to behave. She was getting jealous of Rhys and wanted a wee trip as well.

Ianto knew this was bullshit but thought that, maybe now Jack would be pushed far enough to finally defend him. If not, then Ianto didn't know him at all. Ianto's head was still all over the place and the nightmares the night before hadn't helped.

He wanted reassurance, needed some attention and knew he sounded like a bloody girl's blouse thinking this way but his heart ached. Was it necessary to have acted the way he did? Did he enjoy it? What was happening to him? God, he just wanted Jack to hold him and tell him he was right, good and still loved.

He felt so …. So … cold inside.

The morning dew made the greenery look freshly painted, glistening with newness. Ianto wondered if the explorers of the amazon and new worlds saw such beauty in something as simple as a dew dropped leaf. It was as if he was seeing the world with new eyes.

 _Silly, I know but Ianto was an archivist. The details are important to him, the devil is in the details!_

Within minutes of docking she started. Ianto's fragile heart sank as Gwen got into high gear. Her horror at the "barbaric" killing of the Unit scumbags had her openly berating Ianto.

"Like animals! God, look at the blood spatter! Even on that rafter up there," She snarled, "What the fuck were you doing? Some pagan ritual?"

Ianto looked over at Jack who had his hands in his pockets as he looked up as well. Jack saw the blood and quite admired the strength it must have taken.

"You haven't been the same since the Z bite!" she accused, "I think you're infected but like a carrier. You exhibit the destructive impulse to destroy innocent people, you're no better than those … those …. Monsters!"

"Gwen" Jack said in warning as he stepped closer to Ianto, "That's enough."

"When will it be enough?" she demanded, "When he decides to kill one of us because we got in his way, or beat him at cards? Are our children safe?"

Ianto was stunned. Hurt and mortified but mostly stunned as he gaped at Gwen, waiting for Jack to defend him. _Our children?_

Jack knelt by Thorne and frowned as he recognised an old foe, _no great loss there!_

"Gwen, stop it" Rhys said, pulling on her arm.

"He shouldn't be near the children in case he snaps" she said loudly, "We should leave him here, he can live here!"

Jack was going through Thorne's pockets and missing a critical juncture in the relationship he had worked so hard to forge.

"Jack?" Ianto said sadly, "Are you even listening to Gwen?"

"Huh?" Jack looked up and smiled, "Yeah. Whatever."

"Whatever" Ianto mouthed, then he turned and stormed out of the building and to the edge of the lake. He looked out over the water as it lapped at his feet and wondered what the bloody point was.

"Boy?" Ifan had heard the yelling and had been about to enter and confront the woman when Ianto had emerged.

"Jack said whatever" Ianto deadtoned. "Jack doesn't care if I return with you or am abandoned here like Gwen wants. Whatever."

Ifan gaped, then turned and entered the building.

Ianto turned his face to the sun and let his mind go blank.

Behind him, the voices in the barn became raised and clipped, then the sound of flesh hitting flesh followed by more intense shouting. Ianto found that he really didn't care anymore.

He took a few steps, up to his knees now and he let his arms splay out so his fingers could cause small ripples around his body.

Another step and he was almost to his groin. Might tickle.

Ianto sighed and was about to step again when strong arms lifted him out of the water and he was carried back to shore. Jack dropped him onto the grass and stood staring at him as he put his previously discarded greatcoat back on.

"My shoes are wet now, you know I hate wet feet" Jack said softly and Ianto shrugged.

"Whatever." Ianto muttered as he rose gracefully to his feet.

Ianto, I didn't hear the conversation and I know I should have asked for clarification but you caught me with my brain out of gear" Jack reached for him but Ianto stepped away, looking out at the water again.

"What were you doing in there?" Jack said softly.

"Washing away my sins?" Ianto frowned, "Why, does it matter?"

"Yes." Jack huffed, "It does to me!"

"Jack." Ianto sagged and then rubbed his eyes with the balls of his hands. "I don't want to fight but I always seem to find myself on a one man team. She is relentless and you won't take sides."

"Ianto, as the captain I have to …"

"I don't love the bloody captain" Ianto roared, "I love you! You, you bastard. You bloody pompous git of a twat! Why do you not love me back?"

"I do, I do love you" Jack cried, "Desperately."

"Then fucking show it" Ianto spat. "I may not be a damsel in distress but I thought I was your bloody partner."

"You are, gods, you are" Jack was beside himself as he saw how hurt Ianto was.

"Whatever"

"Stop that!" Jack grabbed him and shook him, "Stop trying to make this all my fault."

"No Jack" Ianto extracted himself from Jack's grip, "It's not your fault. Clearly it's mine. Cheers."

Jack deflated and stared at Ianto.

"I love you" Jack whispered.

"Who loves me? Jack? Captain? Sir?" Ianto tilted his head, "Companion? Time-agent?"

"Jax?"

Jack narrowed his eyes and seized Ianto again, kissing him fiercely. Ianto struggled but Jack slammed him against the building and forced a hand down his pants, jerking him roughly.

"Me. Fuck you, me!"

Ianto panted as he glared back, then pushed him away.

"Why not just cock your leg on me!" Ianto snarled.

"I'd rather put a ring on you finger" Jack said as he turned to walk away, "Like you'd ever marry me"

Ianto heard the parting shot and raced after Jack, tripping him and climbing over his body, expertly flipping him onto his back and kissing him long and hard.

"You are such a bastard!" Ianto sobbed as he touched their foreheads together. "How the hell can I turn down a proposal like that?"

Jack grinned as he held his Welshman, hoping he could live up to his own hype.

Ianto lay in his arms knowing, as he does about all things, that Jack would come through for him in the end.

 _ **The look on Gwen's face when they announce the news will be the cherry on the fucking top!  
**_


	54. Chapter 54

54

Ianto checked the decorations one more time before the children started to stir.

He was going to make this day special, come hell or high water.

Jack watched with a bemused expression as Ianto climbed the tree that held the tree house and handed up the string of balloons that Ianto was making grabby hand motions at.

When Ianto swung down from the tree, upside down and kissed him Jack found that he was starting to warm to the idea.

By the time the village … that's what they had started to call it … started moving about, the decorations festooned the place.

Balloons, streamers and a banner that said 'Happy Birthday' filled the eating area with the surrounding tress filled with more balloons.

Billy was beside himself. He ran to Ianto and threw himself into his arms, confident that he would catch him and kissed his face as he thanked him for the wonderful birthday.

Ianto felt so sorry for the wee man, he thought this was his gift?

Ianto looked over at Jack who shared his sorrow and they smiled as they wondered what his reaction would be when the real gift was brought out.

The cake was glorious and everyone said so, especially the kids who were drooling when they were told it was chocolate cake with whipped cream siding.

Jack couldn't contain himself and blurted it out over the picnic.

"Ianto is gonna marry me!" he enthused and everyone gasped with joy.

OK, almost everyone.

"In the middle of this hell, you think that a wedding is going to help?" Gwen asked as she poured some milk for Billy who screwed his nose up.

He hated milk. Ianto silently swapped his glass of orange juice with him and Billy looked at him like he had just saved his life.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked as she looked around in confusion.

A lovely sunny day with crickets in the trees, water on the lake as calm as a plate of glass and not a cloud in the sky. Her family were well fed, happy and laughter had just been heard as Rhys had demonstrated how to drink milk through a straw … with his nose.

Everyone had grown silent, even the children and Jack's face showed his open confusion at her statement.

"Gwen?" Rhys was as confused as everyone else.

"Really?" she said to him, "What about our wedding. We are still just treading water here until you propose and I still don't even know if bringing a baby into this is a good idea and here's these two … soooo in love."

Ianto wanted to walk away, to slap her, to shake her.

"If not, then why are we even bothering?" Owen asked.

"Owen's right. I want children, a wedding and all the trimmings, I want to watch our friends grow, be happy and I definitely want to live a long life!" Tosh told her. "I intend marrying this twat and popping out a few kids."

"I didn't mean it like that!" she defended, "I just, shouldn't we be thinking of the human race?"

"Are you telling me that you don't approve of us being a gay couple?" Ianto spoke calmly but Jack moved his chair closer, knowing his lover was getting close to tipping point.

"Well. If we are here to survive then …."

"I can bear children" Jack stated, silencing everyone who had started to argue.

"I'm from the 51st century and have the ability to conceive and bear children!" Jack looked Gwen in the eye, "That's one of my secrets you didn't know. Might not happen, probably won't but who knows."

"We might adopt and be wonderful parents" Ianto sniffed, "You will probably be a horrible mother if you have an attitude like that!"

Gwen sat stunned as she tried to work out how it had all gone so wrong and Rhys sighed.

"This is why I never asked you" he said softly, "I had the ring before you started working for this lot but I don't know, I can't be sure if we have a future."

"Rhys?"

"God, to think I was jealous of Jack." Rhys sighed, "Thinking you and he …. God. I'm sorry Ianto, I can see how much he loves you. I know he would never … I mean."

"It's OK Rhys" Ianto smiled, "I have no doubt when it comes to Jack's fidelity."

"And I know that now" Rhys smiled back at his friend. "I think its wonderful news and I can't wait to stand and clap for you."

"I didn't mean it like that" Gwen said again as everyone exploded with sound again.

"You are not a happy lady" Liam told her as he munched on his cake, "Uncle Ianto is a nice man and he is happy. You need to be happy too. We have cake!"

Gwen smiled weakly at the child as she realised he was tight.

There was cake.

She took a slice and Ianto watched as she allowed Liam to plop cream on her plate. He hoped she would learn her place in this new world.

Billy stood, "Thank you for a wonderful birthday for me and Taddy Ianto!"

Ianto looked at Jack with shock at the title as Jack laughed.

"I decided he is my Taddy now so that he and Daddy Jack can have a baby and make Aunty Gwen happy too!" he declared.

The table erupted with laughter and cheers as Ianto gathered him into his arms and kissed his forehead. "Yes Babin, you are mine now and I will love you until the last star has burned out in the heavens."

Billy sighed as he settled into Ianto's arms "Best birthday ever."

"Yeah" Ianto agreed, "It is."

Jack grinned at Ianto who gave him a nod and he stole from the celebrations to get Billy's gift.

The dog was small, a mere puppy and it had been hard to keep quiet the few days they had it in the Landshark. Billy's face when he saw the baby spaniel was worth it.

He gave a cry of delight as he reached for the puppy that squirmed in Jack's arms as if it knew it was going to its new owner.

Billy cuddled the wee silky bit and kissed his head, crooning like it was a baby.

Jack and Ianto breathed a sigh of relief as it became clear that their gift was the right choice.

Jack had Ianto's gift to come later.


	55. Chapter 55

55

Tosh followed Ianto from the party as he wandered back to check the stock, a habit he had gotten in to.

He was feeding the horses and watching the goats steal their share as well, cheeky things.

He heard her footsteps behind him and waited for her to speak.

"Did you get everything you need at the last recons?" she began and Ianto sat in a tree stump as he watched the horses feed.

"No" he said slowly, watching her nervous stance, "I still need quite a few things and Nainny has a list started already."

"Where are you thinking of hitting next?" she sat next to him and he watched as she screwed up the hem of her summer dress.

"That won't do you much longer" he said conversationally and her head whipped up.

"I beg your pardon?" she spluttered.

"Autumn. You know, followed by winter?" Ianto canted his head as he thought through her reaction and the light went off in his head. It's a wonder his eyes didn't shine like headlights as he suddenly got the problem.

"Slip me a note, a wee list and I'll be as covert as I can" he winked.

"It's not … I mean …. A convenience store or chemists … oh, bother" she sighed.

"Tosh, you're not asking for contraceptives. Are you!" Ianto said softly as he reached for her hand. "You want pregnancy test or two?"

"Oh my god, you do know everything" she gaped, "God Ianto that is freaky!"

Ianto snorted and looked through the trees that surrounded them, their family filtered like a flip book.

"I know you were needing more pads, you don't use tampons like the others and there were none on the list. I also know you must be nearly out so … you're late. You don't want him to know in case it's a false alarm or he freaks out like a drama queen" He reasoned, "How late?"

"Um, three weeks" she looked down and Ianto sighed.

"Wow, I mean … how. With his leg and all, I mean, you were on top? Or did he …"

She slapped his arm as he sniggered and she finally caved as she laughed as well. "You've been around Jack too much!"

"God no" Ianto sighed dreamily, "Not long enough!"

"Oh Ianto," she smiled, "You are in love."

"Yeah"

"Me too" Tosh whispered. "But really, I tell you I might be knocked up and you want to know what position?"

"If it makes you feel better I'll tell you a secret as well!" Ianto offered.

"Really?" she was intrigued now. "I don't know if there are any secrets here, not with Gwen Bloody Cooper on high alert."

"Hmmm" Ianto looked at his boots, scuffing the dirt up.

"Is it the right thing to do?" she asked, "Bring a kid into this madness? Is she right?"

"You want validation? From me?" Ianto raised an eyebrow, "I've only been a Tad for half an hour if you don't count Jack. Really, if Gwen's to be believed then Jack and I are baby wasters. Or killers, or something!"

Tosh giggled and leaned into his hug, relaxing as she recognised the logic to Ianto's questions.

"I am happy," She said, "I might not be in the club. It might be just from the shock of becoming sexually active. I might just be late. We have been quite busy. I don't mind either way."

"Please stop saying things like that" Ianto said with a grimace, "The way Owen was screwing his face up at the grape juice …. I keep getting a mental picture and although you look damn hot, he just looks like he's having a fit when you guys … ya know … do it."

"Ew" she giggled into his neck, "You imagine us 'doing it' as you put it?"

"Jesus Christ Almighty on a Harley, I'm trying not to but you keep bringing it up ya slut!" Ianto giggled back and they started to really laugh.

"Seriously, in answer to the GBC debate, I think you are going to be a great mother if and when it happens and one more child is one less I'm to blame for not existing" Ianto informed her, "My god, all those wasted babies, night after night. How can I sleep?"

"Twat"

"Twpsyn"

Giggles ensued as they clung to each other like school children reading their father's playboy.

"Secret?" she prompted and he giggled more.

"See the tree house?" he pointed and she admired the balloons as she nodded.

"Jack liked that scene in Spiderman when he hangs upside down while MJ kisses him so I hung upside down and kissed him like that" Ianto said solemnly.

"Wow"

"No, no that's not the secret." Ianto gave a scandalised flap of his hands, "He chased me into the tree house and we …"

Ianto looked around like he was looking for spies then whispered, "… We killed some babies in the treehouse!"

Shrieks of laughter drifted on the soft breeze and Jack turned in his seat to squint through the trees. He saw the two friends clinging to each other and knew they were both OK, telling himself that they've had enough sugar for now.

"Oh if it is, ya know, just a late one or a false positive due to … stuff" Ianto looked at her and took her hands, "Please don't tell me how often you will practice for the big event! If you kiss a toad and it doesn't turn into a prince you do know it's just a toad, right?"

"Bastard!" she roared and he squealed as he danced away, running back to the family.

As she walked back and slid into her seat Owen reached for her hand and whispered a question. If she was alright.

"Yes darling" she smiled, "Everything is grand."


	56. Chapter 56

56 – SMUT ALERT

Jack was ready to give Ianto his gift and he was more than a little apprehensive that it wouldn't be the right thing.

The day had worn down like a wind-up toy, everyone had slowly called it a night and Jack had half carried his slightly drunk and very happy Welshman to their RV.

Ianto had enjoyed the day, despite Gwen's cold shower of bigotry, and Jack wasn't sure what to do about her.

He had thought her so smart, so clever. Now, forced to see behind the curtain he saw that she was as flawed as everyone else.

She saw a super hero when she had looked at him and he saw a damsel in distress. They had both been wrong. He was just a man in a greatcoat, not a cape. She was just a woman, no damsel here.

Jack didn't know how things may have gone within the team dynamic. He had made a mistake and he couldn't help but think she would have inserted herself into his pocket, at the detriment of Ianto's heart.

Gods, why did he have to think with his dick after all of these years?

Especially when the perfect partner had been there watching him fall flat on his arse the whole time.

Jack was just thankful that Ianto had forgiven his lapse in judgement and seemed more than capable of taking on the Coopernator.

Jack fingered the box in his pocket and nervously extracted it, something he had found on their first recon and been inspired to pinch, glad that he had now he knew his lover.

Ianto looked at the small box and turned it as he searched for a cue.

He shook it gently, watching Jack's face for a tell.

Jack didn't flinch so he undid the ribbon and then carefully hooked the top of the box off.

He folded back the tissue paper and gasped.

A silver stop watch. Oh, shiny.

Ianto grinned as he plucked it from the box and held it up, admiring the fine workmanship in the engraved filigree around the face.

"Oh Jack"

Jack grinned as he watched Ianto examine the time piece and make appreciative noises, he then placed the watch back in the box and the box beside the bed.

"Come to bed lover" Ianto said huskily and Jack actually felt the blood leave his brain.

Jack clambered eagerly onto the bed and into Ianto's arms.

The kissed like they were breathing for each other, moans and sighs as hands danced over skin and fingers traced love poems written in their heartbeats.

Whispered affections were punctuated with kisses and Ianto was overcome, shuddering as he came in Jack's fist, pumping energetically.

As Ianto lay boneless and debouched, Jack kept kissing him as his hand moved to Ianto's sack, rolling and kneading his balls gently. Ianto threw his head back, moaned decadently and Jack took it to the next level, sliding a finger inside.

Ianto stilled, so did Jack.

They locked eyes and Jack asked silently for permission to proceed, given when Ianto shuddered again and gently moved his hips against the finger.

More lube and a second finger joined the fun.

Ianto was openly panting and gasping as Jack stroked his prostate and Jack had never seen a more beautiful lover than the one writhing underneath him.

After the third finger had opened him enough, Jack entered Ianto for the first time and the loud shout of his name did Jack in. He thrust deeply and held Ianto as he came, filling him as he panted through his orgasm.

They lay holding each other as Jack softened and slid from Ianto and Ianto's soft sigh of loss was so sweet that Jack held him even tighter.

"Gods, I love you so much" Jack whispered and Ianto hummed softly as he rubbed Jack's back.

"I never thought it would be that fucking amazing" Ianto said softly and Jack huffed.

"We fit" Jack said simply as he stole another kiss, "Gods, I am so lucky to have found you."

"If I recall correctly sir, I found you!" Ianto deadpanned and Jack laughed softly.

"Cheeky!"

"Only for you" Ianto mumbled as he snuggled in and started to drift off.

Jack was amazed. They did fit. Perfectly, as though made for one another. Ianto's head in his neck, his hands on Ianto's butt cheeks as he rubbed their oversensitive flaccid cocks together.

In the middle of hell he still found a slice of heaven, and he would do anything to keep it.

Not even the doctor would tear him away now.

Jack didn't need him to fix him anymore.

Ianto already had.


	57. Chapter 57

57

The world was at peace.

Well, his corner anyway.

Ianto watched the day begin from the veranda and rocked in the old rocking chair.

The rain had started the day before, driving both the people and the dogs inside. The cats, of course were already in residence and disgusted that the others thought they had a right to their air.

They had reinstated the mattress bed in the middle of the room and the children had then built a large tent like fort with couch pillows and sheets.

They had played into the night, Jack in the thick of it as they roared and howled above the rain drumming on the roof, pirates and then kittens. Ianto watching Jack as he went from captain to mommy cat, snuggling with the kittens in the bed.

He had slept snug and warm with Jack in the middle of a large ball of limbs, kids and Alice wrapped around a yummy Jack centre.

Ianto had dislodged himself as the first shaft of light appeared under the door and now enjoyed his first cup of the day as he looked over the lake.

The rain was dancing, the optical illusion as the rain hit the water created a splash that made it look like the drops were bouncing.

The tin roof made a cacophony of noise and the frogs were heady completion.

The mist was lifting, and the rain was lightening to a soft drizzle.

Ianto thought back to the vivid change of course his life had taken.

Who would have thought, Ianto Jones would be loved by another man. A man so larger than life and so bloody handsome that his smile made him go all "schoolgirly gigglefest".

Ianto smiled at the thought of being the girl in the relationship, especially given the fact that Jack had readily agreed to be Mommy Cat and pretend to care for his litter of screaming kittens.

When Mica had bitten Jack on the butt and he had squeaked, Ianto had laughed so hard that he choked. That had led to a cat fight. Really. Liam had even declared it by yelling "Cat fight" before launching himself at Mica.

That was definitely one for the memory book, Ianto determined to keep a record of things for the kids so that when they were watching over their own children they had a point of reference.

The sun had started to shine through the rain and a rainbow lit the lake, reflected like a beautiful oil slick. Blue sky peeked through the clouds and Ianto sighed as he watched the beautiful day blossom.

The daisies opened as they felt the kiss of light, the freshly washed leaves of the trees gleamed like they were dipped in wax and Ianto breathed deeply as he shook off the last twinges of doubt he had felt in his union.

Jack loved him.

He loved Jack.

Simple.

Ianto snorted at himself for overthinking such a simple thing as love. As natural as breathing, as clear as the water on the lake now the drizzle had died and the mirrored surface returned.

Ianto took a deep swig of coffee and let it swirl in his mouth as he watched a dog lope across the grass, slip in the wet and go down with gangly legs waving as its friend who had been chasing it ran straight into it like a clown act.

The third dog was Horse who was clever enough to avoid the tangle and turn to give a cheeky nip to the downed colleague.

A cat stalked past and the dogs froze, lawn statues.

The cat paused and studied the modern art and wrinkled its nose. Its whiskers flicking forward like a man's moustache, then with a disinterested flick of its tail, the cat stalked into the nearby shrubbery and the dogs all relaxed.

Danger passed, Horse the first to bolt.

Ianto snorted and shook his head at the display and watched as Tosh tiptoed over the wet grass and walked the length of the pier. She threw crusts from the day before's meal out over the water. Ducks appearing to accept her offerings.

 _A goddess casting her stardust._

Ianto knew she was with child, he could smell it on her and he knew the recon would have to be soon, her need to know made her nervous and he didn't like it when Tosh was unhappy.

Owen would be a twat, drive her insane as well as everyone else as he tried to get his head around his own life changing path. Ianto made a mental note to be attentive to him for the foreseeable future so that when it all came to a head, Owen would feel comfortable coming to him if he wanted someone to listen to his worries. Owen would have worries.

Ianto looked up at the treehouse, a lone balloon still defiantly waving in the gentle breeze. It wouldn't last past breakfast as the children would be hyper after being shut away and would tear the place apart for something to destroy.

Ianto watched Tosh as she turned to walk back in and her open smile as she waved to him filled him with pleasure. He would never forget Rhiannon, never forgive himself for not getting there in time but he knew he would always have Tosh.

A good sister.

He will protect this one.

Would Sean and Clara reconnect? If only for Liam, he did hope so. If the looks last night were anything to go by, it was a good chance they were reconciling.

Poppy and Nainny seemed OK, they weren't getting younger and Poppy needed to slow down. Ianto knew he would lose them someday but he didn't want to comprehend the loss.

Rhys was becoming a firm friend, his teddy bear hugs were common and no one was immune. The children looked to him for comfort and he readily loved. He would make a wonderful father.

Ianto's thoughts turned to Gwen, as he knew they would. He still didn't know what to do with her. She did have heart, just not good vision. He despaired that she might never learn to watch with unjaded eyes.

After giving her a moment, he dismissed her. What could she do here? Jack was his! Hook, line and greatcoat. There was no competition, he could see that she was just a bit player.

Ianto wanted to move the heavy transporter and fuel truck. He had a weird feeling about the barn that wouldn't go away and he was learning to listen to his intuition. He would talk to Jack later about removing any and all trace of them from that barn.

He knew Jack would listen and agree, if only to please him. Who would have thought, just to please him.

His cup was empty and his heart full as he rose to check his family.

Lifting the corner of the sheet/tent he peeked into the gloom. A pink sheet made it almost romantic and Jack looked so gorgeous as he cuddled Mica to his chest. Billy had rolled away in his sleep and Alice had him now, a gap having appeared beside Jack.

Ianto carefully wriggled into the spot, spooning with Jack who moaned as he pushed back into his lover's embrace.

Ianto kissed his neck and soothed him back to sleep as Billy turned again, cuddling into his new Taddy's back.

The sun rose and warmed the day as Ianto nodded back to sleep.

He could sleep.

For a while.


	58. Chapter 58

58

The rumble of the transport carrier announced its arrival and they all spilled out to see the large army vehicle crawl into the village.

Rhys drove the fuel truck behind Ianto and disembarked with a flourish. Ianto climbed down from the large vehicle with a natural grace, turning to smile at Jack as their new recon vehicle dominated the yard.

The children began to clamber over it, pretending they were soldiers and Ianto assured Jack that all trace of their visitors and their … departures were gone.

Ianto made a point of explaining to everyone that this was their new Recon Vehicle as it could drive through road blocks and was impervious to Zs as well as gunfire should they encounter hostile survivors.

He made sure to maintain eye contact with Tosh long enough for her to realise that he was about to go hunting and she nodded as she turned to get her list ready.

Jack had noted the exchange, Ianto's moods were almost invisible to the layman but Jack was so in tune with him that he knew his nervousness was excitement, not fear. A recon was on the cards and he waited for confirmation.

"Jack?" Ianto broke him from his reverie and he followed Ianto a short distance to the trees.

"Recon time?" Jack decided to start as he meant to go on.

"Erm, well. Tosh has those new long range trackers she wanted to try and there are a few bits and bobs that we need …" Ianto sighed as he felt Jack's stare bore into him. "OK, but it's a secret Cariad!"

Jack grinned and nodded at the finger wagging in front of him. "Promise to keep it!"

"Yes Tiger, I promise" Jack whined, "What are we really after?"

"Tosh." Ianto checked around them, "She wants some pregnancy tests."

Jack stared and then took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He turned and looked at the Asian woman as she laughed with Alice about something.

"Is she?" Jack wondered.

"Yes" Ianto answered automatically. Then flinched. Jack had just caught him out.

"How do you know for sure" Jack stepped closer, "You didn't even blink."

Ianto looked at his feet and sighed, then looked up. Jack saw regret and fear, reaching for Ianto as his need to comfort him was overwhelming. Ianto stepped back and shook his head.

"If I say it …" Ianto shrugged. "I can smell it. OK? She smells different."

"You can … smell it?"

Ianto grimaced and looked out at the water, Jack's confusion misread as horror. Ianto thought he had just disgusted his lover. _Why not, he was a freak._

"Ianto" Jack whispered, "Once upon a time I could smell things like that but now all I smell is you. On my clothes, on my hands, in my hair. Gods, I smell you when I'm under the bloody lake water having a cold dip, I love you so much that your scent is like elixir to me."

"Jack" Ianto took a shuddering breath, "you don't think I'm a freak?"

"Hey" Jack pulled him onto a kiss, "You're my Superfreak but only I get to call you that babe."

Ianto snorted at his own stupidity and sank into his arms. "I'm letting Gwen get to me."

"Gwen" Jack repeated as he rubbed Ianto's back. "Now there's a problem. You two are clashing."

"She's going outside the fences again" Ianto said softly, "Those flowers for the table came from the homestead down the road."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked quietly, "I specifically took the time to explain to her that we had to be careful since the barn last week."

"She's wearing a new jacket a well" Ianto admitted, "Smells of someone else."

Jack sighed and nodded as he saw anther long talk with Gwen in his near future.

"She is a liability" Ianto sighed as he snuggled into Jack's neck, "she need to stop advertising our position."

"Ok, I'll talk to her" Jack said as he took a moment to smell Ianto.

"I can't protect us if we're taken unawares right through our own front gates" Ianto warned, "She doesn't close it properly and it's like leaving bread crumbs the way ..."

"Hey" Jack drew back and frowned, "I said I would talk to her OK?"

"I know you will ... it's just … well the kids and …" Ianto struggled to find the right words so as not to offend Jack but took too long and Jack stepped back, annoyed with the nagging.

"I told you I would talk to her," Jack said firmly, "Now drop it. Let's not turn this into a thing!"

"A thing" Ianto snorted, "Right, a lapse in security and protocol that is a Coopernator special is just a _thing_ now is it?"

"Stop it!" Jack warned. "And stop calling her that, she'll hear you!"

"So you're afraid of her now?" Ianto snorted and Jack saw the humour in his eyes.

"Cheeky!" he snorted back, reaching for him but Ianto was quicker as he leapt away.

Jack chased him through the trees to the RV when he grabbed him and tasted him decadently against the side of the vehicle.

"Oi" Owen shouted from the outside table, "I would say get a room but you're learning against it, bloody lovebirds!"

They both giggled as they tripped up the steps and slammed the door shut.

As they fell into each other the nag remained.

Gwen had to be brought to heel before it was too late.


	59. Chapter 59

59

Jack woke with a start, his afternoon cat nap with Ianto had turned into a bit of nookie and they had drifted off into the afternoon quiet as the world outside the RV had become muted.

Jack wondered what had woken him and looked down at the foot of the bed. A chicken was perched on the corner of the mattress, a red eyeball glaring at him and as he watched with his mouth open the bloody thing slowly swivelled on its foot like a weathervane and gave a low "Burrrrrrrrrrrrk."

Jack bit back a snort of amusement, if he frightened it the bloody thing might shit and Ianto would not like chicken shit in the RV.

A chicken in the RV.

Jack slowly sat up as the chicken hopped down and waddled out the open door, leaping into the bright day beyond the threshold.

The door was open.

Jack looked beside him, knowing Ianto was gone but he could still feel his warmth in the sheets.

Is this what had woken him? Ianto exiting?

Then Jack heard it.

Whomp, whomp, whomp, whomp.

Chopper.

Jack flew from the bed and out the door, pausing to make sure his boxers were in place. Wouldn't do to startle the natives. Adding his trousers as he went, Jack stepped into the bright afternoon sun.

The children were doing what they had been told to do, hugging a tree. Gwen had her arms around a couple of kids and he could see Anna with her arms full at the next tree over. The canopy shielding them from sight above.

Jack looked over at the boat and could see Alice's curls as she peered over the gunnels, ready to fire the engines up when the kids started running for her. _Good girl._

Jack felt a stab of pride.

Ianto.

Ianto stood in the middle of the grass, looking straight up.

Jack strode out to meet him, do or die it would be together and he took his lover's hand and squeezed.

Ianto looked down at him and smiled, then tapped his ear. "Say again Toshi."

Ianto looked back up. "I know, but they will land somewhere."

Jack suddenly realised they were on comms and he swore as his attire meant he was not as ready as he should have been. Ianto looked at him again and slid a hand into his own pocket, extracting an earwig. Jack grinned as he applied the tech and coms were restored.

"… _..but they do seem to be low. What if they break the barrier?"_

"It should hold Tosh" Ianto answered, "It was designed to bend, unless they land we will be shielded."

Shielded? Jack glanced around and saw something Ianto had been up to in his spare time. The treehouse. A red light was flashing and Jack gave a start as he recognised a piece of alien tat from the hub. A cloak screen similar to Flat Holm, but smaller. Supposed to hide a covert team infiltrating an enemy base.

It seemed to be attached to something else that looked suspiciously like am Andartellian amplifier and Jack squinted his eyes as he looked up at the sky again, this time looking for a specific tell.

There!

Like the film on a bubble, ribbons of colour gave away the dome like edges of the bubble that was hiding them in plain sight.

The chopper was hovering over the lake now and Ianto made a small noise in his throat as it came closer to the boat.

Gods, could they be looking for a disturbance in the ripples?

Jack turned to ask Ianto and was struck dumb by the animal that was crouched beside him.

Ianto's mouth was open as he breathed deeply, scenting as well as tasting the air. His pupils were blown out to fill his eye sockets and his lips were peeled back to show his teeth like a predator.

Ianto's eyes flickered between the chopper and Alice. He took a step and growled. A deep rattle as he saw the danger growing closer, then he exploded.

Ianto ran, crouched yet lithe. Fluid grace as he sprang from the grass to the pier, not breaking stride. He ran to the boat and stood over Alice protectively, his growl carrying back on the breeze.

Jack felt fear and also a spike of arousal at Ianto's feral display of protectiveness towards Alice.

Ianto crouched again, fingers splayed as though about to spring into the air and pounce on the chopper but it slowly banked and moved towards the barn they had razed to the ground already.

As the danger left, Ianto slowly unruffled and straightened. Each metre away, he became more human until he was standing with his head cocked to one side listening to the motor on the breeze.

Several dogs had followed him and they stood with their hackles up beside him, watching as well. Their noses up to the breeze as they scented and memorised the smell of this danger Ianto had been angered by.

When Ianto turned and began to walk towards Jack, the dogs all turned as well. Their hackles still up and stiff legged with fear. Ianto reached Jack and slid into his arms, shaking with adrenaline.

The dogs sat and seemed to be shaking off a fugue that Ianto shared.

" _They're landing at the barn site" Tosh said quietly, "The rotors are still turning though, looks like they're not staying."_

"Good" Ianto huffed, "They can fuck off."

" _Too right Z-boy!" Owen snarked and Ianto growled, this time lightly and Owen laughed over the coms._

"Ianto?" Jack said softly, "You OK babe?"

"I'm … I'm not sure" he replied as he scanned the air again, a shiver running through him that was felt through Jack's hands and he kissed him deeply.

Ianto relaxed and leaned into the kiss, deepening it until cat calls and wolf whistles finally pulled them apart.

"You OK Ifan?" Anna asked as she walked over to the two men, the display of aggression a surprise to everyone.

"Yeah" Ianto sighed, "Until they work out how to get around the lake and come for us."


	60. Chapter 60

60 – Wee bit o' smut

The moon lit the lake like a huge searchlight.

Frogs called out as the world slept.

A cat ran across the grass, chasing a leaf that the breeze was shifting and the cat paused its play to stare at the lake then ran for the safety of the trees.

The water was rippling. The full moon was the only light as the water seemed to bulge, then exploded to it reveal an emaciated corpse like head. The skin was rotting away as horrible eyes rolled in its sockets.

The mouth hung as if the jaw was about to fall off and water flowed from the jagged teeth.

As the Z walked from the lake, its clothes floated around it. It stumbled forward, then halted.

Several more Zs followed as they began to march across the grass towards the kiddy house.

The steps proved to be no problem as it shuffled towards the front door and its clawlike hand reached out to push the green wood.

The door swung easily and it slid inside, moving towards the children as they slept in the mound of mattresses.

Alice stirred as the smell of death filled the house and her eyes flew open in time to see Mica's body swallowed by the shadow of the Z, thrown across the child from the moonlight through the window.

Alice screamed.

.

.

.

Ianto woke.

Ianto ran from the RV and burst into the house only to find a serene scene. The children were in their beds, not on the floor. Asleep and safe. The moon wasn't fill either, just a sliver across the sky and Ianto found himself at the end of the pier as he stared out across the water.

A dream.

It was just a dream, so why did it feel so fucking real? God, his heart was pounding as he scanned the glasslike water for any sign of ripples.

Several dog had followed him, as they had a few days ago and they looked at the water like miniature terminators scanning for danger.

"Just a dream" Ianto whispered and a dog whimpered.

Ianto looked down at the Doberman named 'Bob' and smiled. "Yeah, creepy."

Jack had woken to a cold bed, found a robe and wandered out into the evening air.

Ianto stood at the end of the pier, buck naked and beautiful.

Jack approached making as much noise as possible so as not to startle him and more than one dog turned its head to track his movements.

"Babe?" Jack said softly as he opened his robe and stepped in behind Ianto to spoon against him, closing the robe around them both.

"Just a dream" Ianto whispered.

"Yeah?" Jack was shocked at how cold Ianto was. Gods, how long had he been out here?

"I dreamed that Zs came out of the lake after the kids" Ianto said dreamily as he scanned the water again.

"Just a dream" Jack assured him and Ianto sighed as he leaned back into his embrace.

"They could though, right?" Ianto asked. "They don't breathe so they could walk right out of the water. These fences won't keep them out Cariad."

"Aw, Jesus Ianto" Jack groaned as he let his face nuzzle into his lover's hair.

"Our kittens are still not safe" Ianto said, stronger this time and a dog woofed softly in agreement.

"We've not seen one swim, or float" Jack reasoned, "Why would they go into the water?"

"Why not?" Ianto shrugged.

The naked skin slid against Jack's and Jack felt his arousal rubbing against Ianto's butt cheeks. The soft push back told him that Ianto didn't mind it.

"Tomorrow?" Jack asked and Ianto sighed, then nodded.

Ianto allowed Jack to lead him back to bed where Jack slid in easily to the still loose Welshman. Jack took it slow, kisses and soothing endearments as he made love to him, loving away his fear.

As Ianto drifted off to sleep in his arms, Jack thought about the dream.

Ianto had changed. Gwen was right, not that he would ever admit it to her, and Ianto had become a horse of an entirely different colour.

His sense of smell, hearing and agility was heightened. Honed. Jack found him to be more alluring and sexy than ever.

Was it just a dream? Ianto had been making a lot of calls, a lot of good calls and Jack knew a lot of that was down to his intuitive reactions. Jack felt sure that Ianto had saved the family more than once.

Jack pondered the problem and came up with a solution that might work. All the old wreaks could be pushed into the lake to form a barrier under the water. A wall.

The boat would easily skim over the top and it would keep any waterlogged Zs at bay. Pardon the pun.

Jack decided to talk to the others tomorrow, like a conversation in passing so Ianto didn't look like a crazy person talking about dreams and water logged Zs stalking the compound.

As Jack listened to Ianto's breathing, he held him close and waited for the dawn.

Ianto always liked the new day.


	61. Chapter 61

61

They were having lunch. The table was set with goodness and everyone was talking and laughing when Ianto went quiet.

Jack looked over mid laugh and his laughter died as he watched Ianto scenting the air, his mouth open like it was the other day. He was tasting the air, his eyes wide and feral.

Ianto locked eyes with Jack and a growl under the table began as a dog slowly crawled out, then moving stealthily along to Ianto who was now stalking towards the trees.

Jack rose to follow but Ifan called him back, the story not finished and Jack reluctantly returned to the table to finish the PG version of a story.

The distant bark of a dog, followed by a high pitched squeal that had the other dogs on alert and several ran in the direction of the noise while three came to flank the table, their hackles raised as they growled softly.

"Get the kids in the boat" Jack demanded, rising and sweeping the table in front of him clear as he pulled the carving knife from the hunk of beef and laid it on the table.

Tosh ran with Alice, Clara and the children. Anna moved to stand behind her husband and she placed a shaking hand on his shoulder as the boat roared into life and Alice took her responsibilities out over the water.

Five. Like in the barn, there were five black clad soldiers that strode into the compound with ease.

Jack cursed silently as Ianto had told him of his desire to reinforce the locks. Standing to avert their attention from the retreating boat, Jack spoke, "Ever heard of knocking?"

The squat man actually laughed as the tall, thin one assessed the man who stood arrogantly with the knife at his fingertips on the table.

"Major Henley, Unit!" the man barked.

"James. James Harper, retired Air force" Jack snapped back and the two men regarded each other.

"Where are the others? More plates set" a young redhead pointed and Jack took a deep breath.

"Scouting a cabin on the other side of the lake, surprised you haven't been there. Lots of glass and chrome, not really my thing." Jack walked around the table, leaving the knife behind.

As he passed Ifan, he pushed the knife gently and Ifan leaned forward as he covered the knife with his napkin.

"How many of you?" the tall one asked and Jack tilted his head.

"Why? You giving aid?" Jack smiled disarmingly, "About time someone came to sort this shit out."

"Sir, there's a boat out there!" the redhead said and Jack felt his heart sink.

As the men made for the pier, Jack stepped in front of them as he tried to move them towards the table again.

The sound of the gunshot shocked everyone and Jack crumpled like a marionette with his strings cut.

"Anyone else want to be in charge?" the tall one growled and everyone sat silently.

"Shut those dogs up!" he commanded and the squat one lifted his rifle.

"Please, oh please don't" Sean said, "They were my boy's dogs and all I have left of him. Let me put them away, then we can all talk and …"

The second gunshot was horrifying as Sean flew back into the table and Anna cried out as she reached for her grandson.

"Anyone else wanna fuck with me?" the shooter smirked.

Jack had revived and lay still, playing possum as he listened to the men's movements. Taking covert glances, he saw coms in their ears and knew they were not alone.

He could see the boat, bobbing safely in the distance and could hear Anna's keening wail as she held Sean in her arms. A peek told him that Sean was still alive but badly hurt.

 _They didn't have time for this shit._

Jack stood up and cleared his throat, causing the men to turn and face him with open horror. With the lake as a backdrop, Jack stood in his bloodstained shirt and leered at them. "Best you can do, lover? Mine's a daisy!"

Ianto came from the tree line with a speed that left those watching glued to the spot. The Bowie in each hand gleamed and his teeth did too. Long curved fangs that showed a feral snarl as he ran almost on all fours.

The first man gave a shout of shock as the knife was rammed into his chest and Ianto spun around him to slit the throat of the second man. The third man was desperately trying to un-holster his weapon and Ianto bit into his throat as he was still pulling the blades back from their nasty work.

The fourth man had managed to get his gun out and fired wide, hitting the lone balloon in the tree house as Ianto swept the blades up and then down into his eye sockets with a vicious roar.

The fifth man retreated until he was behind the table.

Ianto was snarling, a low rattling noise that made the hair on the back of your neck stand up. He followed the man's movements with his entire head turning, eerily tracking his prey. Blood running down his chin from the dying man at his feet.

He lowered his stance and was about to spring when Jack called out.

"Tell those listening on your coms that you have no business here!" Jack demanded, "Tell them that we will kill any and all people who try to infiltrate our camp. Tell them …"

Owen finished for him. "…We have lots of weapons!"

The man stared long and hard as Ianto took a step forward.

"Oh yeah" Rhys spoke for the first time, "We have a fucking Ianto as well. He will fucking decimate you!"

Ianto gave a low rattling growl as his eyes flashed with rage. He stomped down on the keening man who was slowly bleeding out, crushing his skull and silencing him.

The man slowly backed away from the table and into the waiting dog pack.

"Let him go" Ianto said in a deep voice, "Know his scent. Next time we find it, we kill it!"

Several of the dogs chuffed and one even cocked its leg on the man's leg before walking stiff legged over to Ianto who bared his teeth at it and it crawled on its belly.

"Get away from my pack" Ianto snarled.

"What the fuck are you" the man whispered.

"Ours!" Rhys replied.


	62. Chapter 62

62

The man had left and the village was in an uproar.

Jack had signalled the boat back, afraid they might come by chopper again and he ordered the children be locked in the house. Gwen refused to leave, standing to one side with her gun drawn as they worked on Sean, her gaze firmly set on Ianto.

In the confusion it became clear that his wound was not the problem, the blood loss was. Ianto immediately offered his blood, being the same type and Gwen was the first to say no to the idea, pointing out that Ianto had changed and it might not be the right idea to 'infect' anyone else.

Ianto was insulted and looked to Jack but found his lover was more interested in securing the children, fair enough. Ianto filed it away for a later conversation that he hoped wouldn't turn into an argument.

Once Sean was in the olds house and Owen declared Rhys a match for a blood transfer, Ianto retreated. He did a perimeter check and found the breach, relocking and reinforcing the gates with a primal rage.

Gwen watched Ianto leave and then turned to Jack and voiced her fears. She told Jack that he was becoming more frightening every day and she was concerned for their safety. Could he control himself?

She then went into the Kiddy House while they were busy with Sean and asked the children if they were afraid of Ianto. The children were confused and Billy became angry, telling her to leave his Taddy alone. Hailey admitted that he was scarier but still made her feel safe. Gwen left with a huff of annoyance, this wasn't working.

Plan B.

Gwen went in search of Jack who was securing the boat. "Jack, I just spoke with the children and they are upset."

"Why, what did you do?" Jack finished retying the ropes and straightened to look at her.

"They are growing afraid of him, Hailey even told me that she felt in danger around him when he went all bloody … feral" she said with concern, touching his arm, "Sorry Jack but you need to rein him in, he's becoming too animalistic and the children may be at risk."

Gwen!" Jack was too tired, sore and in no mood for politics, "leave it. You had no right to speak with the children like that, after all this settles down we will have a meeting and you can bring up any concerns then. Until then, please stop stirring the pot."

It was later in the evening when Jack made the mistake. He was tired, upset and still hurting from the resurrection and when Ianto went to enter the Kiddy house he spoke without thinking, "No, go to the RV. I'm staying here tonight."

"But why can't I?" Ianto asked with confusion, "I want to protect our children too."

"Not tonight Ianto, please" Jack sighed as he rubbed his face, "I'm to bloody tired for an argument about safety with Gwen. Just tonight, tomorrow we'll sort the whole mess out and I'm sure the kids will be fine. I need time to talk to them to see if they are OK, according to Gwen you scare them."

Ianto reared back and stared at Jack, then turned on his heel and stormed off. He made for the RV but then slowed and turned to the tree house instead. Deftly climbing the tree, Ianto settled in some bedding in the house and curled up with a blanket over his head.

He went over the conversation in his head and his heart broke as he recognised a rejection by the children as well as Jack. Jack hadn't spoken to her as promised and she had led the other world to their door.

God damn it, his hand was forced and he could see no alternative to what was going to happen. _Damn you Gwen. Damn you to hell._

He wept.

Next morning, Jack woke and reached for Ianto only to find a child next to him in the mattresses. Jack then put his brain in gear and realised that he had just stuffed up, with a soft curse he went on search of his hurt mate. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid_.

Jack found Ianto in the generator shed, working on the second generator.

"Ianto?" he stepped inside and Ianto looked up from the part he was cleaning with a rag.

"Sean is doing OK, Ifan says he'll make a full recovery" Jack stepped closer, "You've not eaten, Nainny had kept some breakfast for you."

"Not hungry" Ianto said as he turned back to the motor. "Gotta get this working before the snow comes."

"Ianto, I'm sorry for last night. I was tired and sore. I wasn't thinking" Jack said as he reached for him but Ianto evaded him and clutched the tag so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"Ianto" Jack sighed and slumped, "Please baby, I'm sorry."

Ianto harrumphed and squatted at check a gauge.

"Meeting this afternoon to discuss things, we can sort everything then, yeah?" Jack asked, "You'll go eat when you're finished here? Right?"

"Yes sir" Ianto said hollowly as he stepped around him to leave. This time Jack managed to get hold of him and tried to hug him but he as so tense that it was like hugging a tree.

"Ianto, please. You know I'm addled sometimes after a resurrection. Please don't hold it against me" Jack begged.

"I don't" Ianto replied angrily, "I hold Gwen's interference against you. How you could take her word for anything without sorting out the facts is beyond me. You always let her slide. Always side with her when you don't stop and think. What about me? My feelings in the matter?"

Jack didn't have an answer and Ianto moved away, leaving Jack in the shed pondering his mistake.

That afternoon they all settled for the meeting and Tosh was late. She hurried over with a soft smile and slightly flushed completion. Owen whispered if she was OK and she grinned before answering yes. Grand.

She didn't know where Ianto had found the tests but two were more than enough for her to agree that it wasn't a false positive. She was with child. She tried to focus on the meeting and looked at Ianto, her buzz fizzing out at his expression of anger.

"What's going on?" she asked with confusion.

"We're about to let Gwen explain her reasoning for my being banned from the children" Ianto said softly and everyone stopped talking as they swung with surprise to stare at Gwen.

"What?" she squealed.

"Well? You told Jack a few things yesterday that you need to tell the whole table!" Ianto leaned back and folded his arms, not making eye contact with anyone, especially not Jack.

"Well, I just… I just said to Jack that I had concerns given your recent …um …well…"

"No you didn't" Jack frowned at her. Why was she being obtuse, "You said that the children had told you that they were afraid of Ianto. You said Hailey came to you and told you that she felt she was in danger!"

Ianto gave a sharp intake of breath and blinked furiously as he struggled with his emotions.

Hailey was not as confused or silent, "I did bloody well not! I said he was scary, not that I was scared!"

Ianto rose and started to walk away.

"Ianto" Hailey called out desperately, "That wasn't what I said. I said you made me feel safe. Ianto!"

Ianto had reached the trees and he broke into a run as he started to cry.

Jack felt bereft at what had just happened and rose to follow but Gwen wasn't finished, "not yet Jack. We need to sort this out. He might be dangerous. How long before he turns on us?"

"For the love of god, shut up Gwen" Rhys roared with anger, "What the fuck are you doing? He would cut off his own fucking hand before he hurt one of us, especially a child. God woman, I don't even recognise you these days."

Rhys went after his friend as Jack looked around with open confusion.

Ianto was nowhere to be found.


	63. Chapter 63

63 – Smut alert at end of chap

Ianto had gone to the house they hadn't raided. As suspected, there was death in the house but Ianto had walked over bodies, crawled and smelt burning flesh the day he saved what he thought was Lisa. A few bloated corpses meant nothing to him.

The pregnancy tests were not what he was looking for, but he welcomed them as a gift for Tosh and resumed his search. He noted the time as he gathered his treasures and returned before the evening meal and meeting.

The meeting was a bum fuck! Ianto was so angry, upset and confused. He wanted to tear Gwen apart like she was tissue paper.

After the meeting he had retreated to his lair, pondering this unwelcome turn of events.

Now he sat in the treehouse under the new bedding and fiddled with an old transistor radio from the house. Two backpacks were strewn about on the floor showing food, some glass bling he had thought pretty and a hand gun.

He placed the radio aside and turned to his knives instead. As Ianto sharpened the Bowie knives on the wet stone he had also found, he thought back over the meeting and Gwen's continued interference. If he was as dangerous as she said, why did she hide behind him at every opportunity?

Ianto ceased his rhythmic circles on the stone as he scented Jack nearing. He parted his lips and scented as well as tasted his mate as he walked beneath the tree. He heard his breathing and closed his eyes concentrating harder. Now he could hear his heart beat and instead of the comfort it usually brought, Ianto felt sorrow.

"Jack!" Rhys called out from nearby, "No sign of the gates being breached. He's here somewhere."

"So he's hiding from me?" Jack said sadly, "Fuck! What the hell is going on with the woman of yours?"

"Look mate," Rhys huffed, "Right now she's no woman of mine! I can't bloody believe her stones!"

"I need to find him before it gets dark" Jack sighed, "A storm is brewing. Ianto hates thunder and lightning."

"Fuck!" Rhys swore, "Gonna be a right blow then."

"Yeah, I've secured the boat and put the horses in the Transporter. I think its best we let the dogs roam free tonight, extra eyes about."

"You think something might happen?" Rhys sounded worried and Ianto resisted the urge to peek.

"If I were gonna hit somewhere, I would do it under cover of a storm" Jack really sounded worried now and Ianto placed the knife down as he pondered his mate's words.

 _Yes. They will come, won't they?_

As the two men moved away, Ianto looked out the window and saw Gwen waiting for them with her hands on her hips. She was gesturing and obviously trying to argue with them but both men just pushed her aside and calmly kept walking.

Ianto looked back at his weapons and frowned. After thinking for a while, he slid down the tree and stalked over to the old bus, down the back of the village. He stepped up, inside the gloom of the vehicle and looked down the back of the bus, at Janet.

Janet groaned softly as he approached and they regarded each other silently for a while, then Ianto reached out his hand.

She smelt it like a dog, teeth bared and growling. Then a whimper. Then she bowed down and Ianto sniffed. OK.

After an hour of talking to her, he exited the bus and slipped unseen into the tree line.

He walked the perimeter and stopped every few metres to scent the air. He found a spot where he smelt a stranger. Someone had stood here looking over the lake and he turned to look in the direction the person had. The cabins were visible through the trees.

Ianto swore softly and resumed his check, chewing over his options.

It was past midnight when he returned to the village and he slipped into the RV, finding Jack asleep and curled up in the bed was a calming sight.

Ianto stripped his clothes and slid in beside him, kissing and stroking him until Jack rolled onto his back and opened his legs for him.

Ianto prepared him hurriedly and pushed in, filling and claiming him.

Jack grunted with the sudden penetration and Ianto bit down on his neck, stilling him as he seated himself fully, then withdrew and slammed in again. Jack gasped and writhed as Ianto began fucking him. Hard.

Soon both men were moaning and grunting as they tore at each other, Jack's ankles crossed in the small of Ianto's back as he snarled and bit, nipped and kissed.

Jack cried out and came messily as he shuddered and begged, Ianto following with a snarl and savage thrust, filling his mate with his seed.

Ianto collapsed onto him and kissed him hungrily, Jack scrabbling to hold him in the bed as though afraid he would leave.

"Ianto" Jack sighed as he stroked his face.

"Cariad" Ianto whimpered, running his face into Jack's heck, "my beautiful mate."

Jack sighed again and hummed at the endearments, glad Ianto had returned to their bed.

"Don't leave me" Jack whispered and Ianto mumbled. "What babe?"

"I'll never leave you" Ianto repeated more clearly, kissing him.

"I'm sorry about Gwen, I …"

"Hush" Ianto said softly, "Gwen is not under your control and I don't blame you for her actions but I do expect you to back me up. Right or wrong, I am your mate."

"I know" Jack said with sorrow, "I'm sorry baby."

"OK" Ianto settled into the hug. "This time."

Jack relaxed as Ianto pulled the covers over them both and cuddled in.

Gwen would be tomorrow's problem. As long as Jack stood by Ianto and remembered his place was beside him then they would weather the storm.

Gwen? Better shape up or get washed away in the flood.


	64. Chapter 64

64

Ianto had slipped from the bed at dawn and Jack sighed as he rolled into the still warm spot, smelling his mate's heady scent. Gods, he smelt good. Jack sighed as he drifted blissfully unaware of the shit-storm brewing.

Ianto was following Gwen.

Gwen looked furtively around, then slipped through the fence and Ianto swore softly at yet another breach that he knew hadn't been there when he checked the day before.

The rain was brewing, black pregnant clouds that threatened to dump all over the world.

He waited, then walked up and checked the opening. Cut with wire cutters. He growled softly and stared at the direction she had gone.

"Let's wire that up!" Rhys startled him, and that was a rare thing to do.

Ianto swung and gaped at him. Rhys shrugged and gave a sad smile. "I knew she was up to something but I never … I mean. Shit. She led them here didn't she?"

"I'm sorry Rhys, I think she's meeting someone" Ianto said then started as Rhys stepped through the hole.

"Come on then, let's find out" Rhys growled and after a moment Ianto followed.

They followed the trail, or at least Ianto did and Rhys followed him. They came to small camp and both hunkered down behind an abandoned vehicle. After a while they saw her, exiting a tent and she turned to talk to someone. Her hair glistened and appeared to be freshly washed and was still damp.

The man that stepped out was the one that had been in the village and Ianto stopped breathing as he listened.

"But you promised there would be no problems" Gwen whined.

"Look, you said they would be friendly and we would get what we needed with no problems" the man growled back, "You never said they were fucking survivalists and one was some sort of fucking ninja."

"Ianto is infected" Gwen told him and Ianto had to grab Rhys who had started to rise, "He should be easy enough to control. We can put him in the bus with the weevil. You know I need somewhere safe for my family. My husband and I need your protection. You can have what you want as long as you take us to a proper shelter with food, hot water and a job!"

"I told you!" he was angry now and she squeaked as he grabbed her by her Jacket lapel, "I will give you and your fella safe harbour but I need that tech. Harkness needs to be put down long enough for me to get what I need. I want that fucking hybrid too."

Rhys stayed in Ianto's arms as they listened to the plan, then Ianto led him back.

Rhys told Jack and Owen with a shaky voice as he tried to understand what he had just heard.

"So she said you were her husband?" Owen frowned and Rhys shrugged.

"She never actually spoke a name." Jack asked and Ianto nodded.

"We still don't know who he really is but it's definitely unit insignias over everything and Gwen seems to think that they will take her back to the city and place her in some luxury fucking apartment or something", Ianto huffed.

"What the hell is going on in her head?" Owen shook his head with disgust and Ianto reached for Rhys' hand.

"I thought we would have a future, I thought …. I was such a bloody idiot" Rhys moaned.

Rhys looked at Ianto long and hard then asked, "Is she sleeping with him?"

Ianto looked up and then turned to look at Jack. "Ianto?"

"I smell him on her, yes. Sorry" he muttered as Rhys swore.

"She did seem to want you safe" Ianto tried to comfort him, "she didn't realise the danger she was in."

"She was ready to sacrifice you!" Rhys snapped, "Jesus Ianto. She was ready to sacrifice my best mate just for a hot shower!"

Gwen wandered into the village about an hour later and Ianto silently moved to close the gap in the fence.

He walked back to find the meeting had started and Gwen was waiting expectantly for her turn to speak.

Anna concluded her talk on the need for educational things for the kids and Gwen went to stand.

"I'll speak tonight" Rhys said as he rose faster, "I want to talk about Ianto."

Ianto slid into his seat beside Jack and took his hand under the table.

"I want to say, here and now, that I will give my life for Ianto and will never accept someone within this village that is conspiring against us or our way of life." Rhys said calmly and Gwen nodded as she looked around the table expectantly.

"There is someone here who does not choose this way of life and seeks a return to the old ways, at any cost." Jack agreed, "I think there should be a vote. If we accept someone that does not protect us as a whole or not."

Gwen folded her arms and looked triumphantly at Ianto, "I agree with my fiancée. We need to all have a say in who belongs here."

"Gwen, I'm not marrying you." Rhys said softly, "Not while you're sneaking out of the village to fuck our enemy in exchange for a hot shower."

Everyone stopped talking and gaped at him as he drew himself up, "Ianto is my friend. He would have been my best man if I had gone through with my desire to marry you. I never asked you to marry me, but you act like it's a foregone conclusion. If I've learnt one thig since this shit hit the fan it's that if I ever wanted a soul mate I'd have more luck going bender than with you! You conspiring to hand him over to Unit as a test subject just breaks my fucking heart."

"Lies!" she screamed as she leapt to her feet, "I don't know what he's telling you but …"

Tosh slapped her. Hard. Actually I think the hand may have been closed. Gwen's head slapped back with the force as Tosh snarled at her.

"Bitch!" Tosh snarled and Gwen went to push her away.

Ianto's roar was pure rage as he vaulted the table and stepped between them. "You touch her and I will fucking tear your throat out"

"See? I told you" Gwen cried, "He's not safe."

"Not safe?" Tosh scoffed as her hand went protectively to her stomach, "He's protecting me. I'm in the safest place in the world. Right behind my Ianto!"

"For godsake!" Gwen spat, "You're so fucking blind. Owen needs to see you for what you really are before it's too late."

Ianto suddenly rocked back like he had been struck and he turned to look at Owen. "She never said a name. My god, she wasn't saving Rhys. She was saving you!"

"What?" Owen snorted.

"Think about it. She wants you as her wee shag buddy!" Ianto pointed and grinned as the penny dropped.

"Gwen?" Jack asked calmly, his arms folded.

"I don't know …"

"We followed you ya bloody mare!" Rhys roared, loudly slamming his hand down on the table. "We heard you, I know you intend letting those bastards in here to take what they want, including Ianto!"

Gwen opened and closed her mouth as she thought of a way out of the mess she was in.

"Jesus, you were fucking him?" Rhys demanded as he pointed at Owen. Tosh looked at Owen sadly as he squirmed.

"Before the shit hit the fan" Owen said, "Only a couple of times. More a pity fuck really. She was so fucking clingy, I had already tried to cool things before Z-day."

"Don't look at me" Ianto shrugged as he went to check the fences again, antsy since learning of her betrayal, "You chose this path Gwen."

Ianto walked away feeling sick as they closed in on Gwen like a pack of wolves.


	65. Chapter 65

65

Ianto found Tosh in the bus. She was crying softly as Janet crooned to her through the bars.

Ianto sat and drew her into his arms, rocking her as her weeping turned to full blown sobs.

"It was in another world Tosh" he said softly, "Like Lisa, it was another life and is nothing but smoke and ash."

"Oh Ianto" she wailed, "I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do about him and Gwen."

"Toshi" Ianto drew back and kissed his forehead, "there is no him and Gwen. Don't you see? He never looked at you because he never thought it might be reciprocated. God, he settled. He settled for her. He was a pity fuck, not her. That's what he meant."

Tosh sniffled as she thought about it and finally she had to agree. She was a different person now, so was he.

"I hit her" she whispered and Ianto laughed.

"A good solid whomp too." Ianto agreed, "How did it feel?"

"Satisfying!" she giggled.

They walked together and found a nervous Owen waiting for her. He rushed forward and then stopped as Ianto bared his teeth in a silent snarl.

"It's OK" she soothed, rubbing his arm and he slowly lowered his lips, stepping back.

"I'm sorry, please Tosh, it was …."

Tosh was kissing him, holding him and plastering herself against him as he melted into her.

"It's OK Owie, it was a different time." She said softly, "Like Ianto said, a previous life."

"God, Tosh" Owen grinned as he held her, "I really thought you were done with me."

"Bit late for that!" Ianto muttered and Owen swung to look at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he demanded. "I know you two have been up to something."

"Owen!" Tosh smiled, "I'm pregnant. That's why Ianto is being so protective."

"What?" Owen gaped, "ya sure?"

"Ianto got me two sticks" Tosh grinned, "Both came back positive and he …"

She looked at Ianto for permission and he said it for her, "She smells different. Hormones."

"Oh wow!" Owen breathed, then his face hanged.

"Yea Hoo!" Owen yelled as he jumped up and down, then punched at air a few times, "Yeah baby!"

"What was decided with Queen Gwen?" Ianto asked and Owen rolled his eyes.

"Divided." Owen huffed, "Some want to send her to unit since she's soooo happy there. Some want to give her a second chance and some just want to know where to dig the hole."

Ianto snorted and looked up at the trees, the wind was picking up.

"Jack was right about the storm," he finally said, "it's going to hit tonight."

"And that's bad?" Owen asked as he watched Ianto scenting the air.

"I think we'll be in trouble tonight, I think this is when they will come" Ianto looked at Owen long and hard, "I need you in the kiddi house with Tosh. I want those babies protected. I don't think they will hurt them, they want me and the tech but if they work out my protective bent, they may want to use it to bring me into the open."

"And where will you be?" Owen asked with a frown.

"Out in the open of course" Ianto said softly and Owen pondered the strange reply as they walked back to the table, the meeting still going as tempers frayed.

"Ianto!" Jack yelled, running from the RVs with relief, "You OK?"

"Fine Cariad" Ianto said, stepping forward to kiss him.

"They're about to vote" Jack said and Ianto looked at the war council with surprise.

"Should I leave?" he asked and Ifan frowned.

"Why?" he asked his grandson, "You get a vote as well."

"Oh my god, we're voting on Gwen?" Ianto gaped, thinking he was the one to be voted off the island, so to speak.

"Yes" Anna said angrily, "Do we want her to stay, go or die!"

Ianto blinked.

"Stay." He said finally and some groans were heard. "If we send her to them, what will she say? Do? She could be dangerous, I would rather contain her! Keep her in sight."

The table sat in silence, not having considered his points.

"Ianto is right" Ifan finally said. "We can keep her under guard and under control until they're gone and then decide later if we're keeping her or dropping her somewhere during a recon."

The vote was unanimous.


	66. Chapter 66

66

The storm erupted.

The black sky dropped its guts like it was putting out a bush fire from a helicopter's drop bucket the size of Wales, heavy and hard.

The kids were huddled in the back room of the Kiddi House, too afraid of the thunder to complain about not being out in the main room.

Fed early and cajoled into the room with blackout curtains and lanterns to give the impression of a ship's hold, they had been encouraged to play pirates.

Gwen was with the children. Under the guise of the game, Alice had tied her up and she was now considered the mutineer as the pirates all silently held their toy swords on her. Alice's grin was eerily like her father's.

Alice wondered if any of the children would actually scare Gwen and then her lovely boy stepped forward.

"You best be still there, Aunty Gwen" he said seriously as he considered her, "You mess with me and mine, I might have to hurt you."

Gwen laughed softly and Stephen stopped his walk away, turned and his glare was pure Harkness.

"Keep it up" he whispered, "See what it gets you!"

Her smile faded as she balked and looked at Alice. Alice shrugged and felt a small thrill at her father's glare coming from her son. _Yeah bitch, keep it up!_

Clara stood by the bedroom door so she could hear those in the main room, her worry for Sean a surprise to her. She ignored the game, missing the threat and Gwen's building fear.

Owen sat in the main room, his leg propped up on a footstool as he sat in the middle of the room, facing the door with a good clear line of sight at the windows as well. His fear for Tosh in the other house was screwing him up inside and he knew he had to trust her to be safe.

The lights were off and the occasional flash of lightening lit up the room for a few seconds as the shotgun across his lap was gripped with white knuckled determination.

Sean was bemoaning his weakened state as he lay on the sofa in the Tech house with coms on, knowing the RV was the real prize. But had Gwen told them that?

Ifan paced the floor as he whispered to Anna for more coffee and glanced at Owen as they silently wondered the same thing in the Kiddi house.

Rhys was in the tech-RV. Locked in and ready to roll if told, his own pistol in his lap.

Jack was leaning against a tree as he watched the lake exploding with raindrops.

 _Pretty in the moonlight._

The moon was full, lighting up the whole area and Jack was relieved that it was sitting in a nice window in the clouds.

Jack wondered where Ianto had gone, then dismissed it. Wherever he was, he was ready.

It was after two in the morning when Jack first saw movement.

Four of them, creeping along the tree line and coming straight for him.

Jack briefly lamented the coat left behind in the RV but the black clothing made him feel powerful in a way that surprised him. Flattening himself against the trunk, Jack slowed his breathing until he was indistinguishable from the tree in the dark.

The men stopped and the leader motioned two of them towards the houses. Another turned to look at the boat and the leader peered into the twilight of the stormy night.

The lake was undulating and boiling with the rainwater. It took some time before it registered in the surface that something was underneath.

The water bowed in a large bubble and the bobble popped, giving way to a forehead and two eyes that were as black as the pits of hell.

Slowly the head rose though the water, dripping as a face appeared and the droplets that fell from the chin were joined by those from the soft curls.

Ianto stalked forward from the lake, a parody of his nightmare.

The man on the deck was the first to notice they were no longer alone and gave a gasp of shock as the bowie knife bit deep. Ianto's snarl lost in the rain.

The boom of the shotgun had Ianto swinging for the houses, moving like liquid death.

The leader saw a movement and tried to track it. The Webley touching the back of his head was an unwelcome surprise.

Another boom and shouting had Jack turning to look in the direction of the houses and the leader tried to escape. The Webley spat and the man gave a bark of pain in the brief struggle, slippery in the wet.

A blade carved its way into Jacks chest, sliding between bones to pierce a lung.

Jack felt it reach his heart and he fell.

After a few beats, Jack convulsed and shuddered. He rose.

Jack took a moment to consider running after his wounded adversary, then ran for the houses instead. Alice was screaming.

Jack huffed with the exertion as he ran, praying for more speed.

Slamming into the house he leapt over one body to find another struggling with Ifan as Owen shouted from the chair, helpless.

Then Jack heard it and froze.

The low growl filled the cabin and Alice backed away from the door. Gwen began to shake as she recognised the warning rattle.

Janet stood illuminated in the moonlight. Ianto hadn't run for the houses but the bus behind them, releasing the Kraken to compliment the pirates on-board.

Ianto had been clear in his orders and as the lightening crashed, she stepped forward.

Janet had a promise to keep.


	67. Chapter 67

67

The man tried to run and Owen shouted out a warning to be still but the man either didn't hear or was too afraid to comprehend what he was being told.

Janet tracked her prey with a snarl, her black coal pit eyes gleaming as she let her tongue flick out and taste the air.

He tasted of fear. He tasted of goodness and she stepped forward, her head lolling back and forth like a snake charmer. She then showed herself to be the snake itself as she struck.

She swung her arm wide, flicking her claws up as she did so. He caught him under his chin, tearing through the fragile skin and hooking his bottom jaw.

With a roar of rage, she tore his bottom jaw clean off his face and he gave a gargling shriek as he tried to escape. He ran, slamming into the wall as Ifan finally shook off his shock and raised his gun.

He knew he should put the poor bastard out of his misery but the creature was stalking its prey like some great beast. Everyone was spellbound with her grace as she reached out again and effortlessly slit his throat.

He dropped to the ground, his heels drumming through his death throes. Blood spouting in time to each diminishing beat of his heart.

Finally. He was still.

Janet leaned in, scenting the corpse and was satisfied than her job was done.

Janet calmly turned and stalked form the house as Ifan let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

Owen had slid from the chair to the ground and was checking Clara who was sitting on the floor, she had splinters in her arm where a bullet had gone wide and he could see that it mostly scratches. She didn't need any real care other than some antiseptic cream.

Jack stepped to one side, allowing her an exit and Janet paused at the top of the steps to freedom.

She turned and scented him, smelling her friend on him and recognising him as pack. With a soft huff, she continued down the steps.

"Sound off" Jack yelled as he ran past the carnage and checked the children, all huddled around Gwen and covered by Alice.

Everyone was unharmed and Jack patted Owen on the head as he raced back outside into the storm.

Janet had reached the trees and Jack took a deep breath as he checked the lay of the land once more, then he began to follow her.

Janet slipped through the trees like a wraith and Jack was taken with her beauty.

 _A wild beastie in the wilderness._

She reached the fence line and slid through a hole he hadn't even been able to see until she was though it.

He walked up to it and swore as it slid back together effortlessly. No wonder those bastards came and went so easily. Did Gwen know about this?

He paused as he caught sight of what she was tracking.

Blood.

A trail of blood that frightened Jack as he wondered whose it was. Ianto's? The intruder's?

The booming thunder made Janet pause.

Jack wondered if she had ever been out in a storm but then he remembered how Owen had found her.

It had been in a storm that she had buried her baby. Owen had sought comfort after she was secure I the cells and it was the first time since Katie that he had let Jack hug him.

They were crossing a road and Janet stopped. To Jack's surprise, Janet looked each way for traffic before continuing. He wondered just how intelligent she was and felt badly for her boring life in her little cell.

 _Could he survive that? Day after day, chained up. Gods, poor thing._

They walked across a field and then into trees again.

She paused and scented the air, then he heard it.

A scream.

Janet moved like slicked lightening and Jack soon lost her.

He ran for the source of the sound, hoping and praying it wasn't Ianto, or maybe that it was. So screwed up and afraid for his mate.

Bursting from the trees, Jack came upon a camp.

Tents, half collapsed and shredded littered the ground.

Janet. Oh you star.

She was standing over someone and she leaned in, biting and devouring.

Jack could see his heels drumming as he tried to escape his fate.

Jack jumped as lightening lit the area and he saw more bodies than first thought.

Jesus, did she kill them all?

Jack stepped forward and froze as he saw something by his boot.

Bending down, he hooked the metal out with his fingers and a sob escaped.

It was a Bowie Knife.

Snapped off.


	68. Chapter 68

68

Ianto followed the wounded bastard back to his base.

The storm raged freely now, as Ianto raged as well. The Bowie Knives flashed with each illumination of lightening and the screams of the dying were drowned out with each thunder clap.

The water ran red, small rillettes from the fanged monster that howled.

A knife stuck in a man's skull and Ianto twisted it, causing it to snap and he threw the hilt at the next man. That gave him the few moments he needed to cross the short distance and punched him while grabbing the man's throat and tearing it out.

The Pig Bastard fired and Ianto spun from the impact, hitting the mud and laying prone.

The Pig Bastard Motherfucker limps over and takes a more careful aim as he prods the limp figure lying face down.

He laughed into the storm, the wind whipping in the trees that surrounded his camp. His men were dead. Cut down like cattle and he took great delight in the fact that this … thing … this … animal was helpless before him.

Flicking off the safety, he begins to squeeze.

Due to the sound of the storm, the creaking of the trees and the howling wind, he missed an important lesson.

Beware the bogey-man.

The hard body slammed into him, sending him into the same blood soaked mud. The air was knocked from his body and he tried to get up, tried to find the gun that had flown from his hand and was too far away to help.

Not that it would do him any good.

.

.

Not against her.

.

.

He rolled onto his back and beheld a real-life monster. Right out of his childhood nightmares. Janet stood straight, tall and calm as the whole planet seemed to shake and sway as it bled into the darkness of the storm.

Her silhouette was lit up with a bolt of lightning as it hit a tree. Sparks flew and the tree burst into flame behind her. She didn't flinch and even show any sign of having registered the hit as she cocked her head slowly to one side.

.

.

He wondered if this was real or was he already dead.

.

.

 _Is this hell?_

.

.

Her eyes showed an intelligence rarely unmasked as she lent and sniffed at Ianto, then growled in a low rattling snarl.

He watched with horror as her lips peeled back so far that her whole face seemed to fold up. Like a fucking Alien and no Ripley here in the real world!

Ianto moved.

An arm flailing in the mud and she swung around, first her head and then the rest of her following as she crooned to her fallen friend. She then moved faster than a rattlesnake as she attacked.

Pig Bastard Motherfucker Dickhead screamed deliciously as he died.

Janet found that she could hit his whole face in her mouth and the last thing he ever consciously thought was that she smelt worse than she looked.

His skull popped like a ripe grape and viscera flew, slapping into the mud as she ate his features out of existence.

Ianto moved again, trying to roll onto his back as his chest burned.

Jack came bursting through the trees and saw the hell before him.

Dead bodies, some missing limbs or gutted like fish.

Janet eating something…ewwww…someone.

IANTO

Jack slipped as he ran, sliding on his knees in the mud as he reached his fallen love.

Janet dropped her bundle of meat and turned, intent on protecting the only friend she had. She saw that it was Jack and leaned in, blowing fetid breath into his face as she placed a protective clawed hand over Ianto's body.

Janet huffed into his face one more time, then slowly retracted her hand.

Jack's hands were shaking as he gathered Ianto into his arms and checked him for injuries.

 _So much blood. Oh Gods, so much blood._

Jack found a bullet wound as well as more than one knife wound. Some of these men had fought bravely but they had all fallen.

Jack looked up and scanned the devastation. He didn't know if he should be disgusted or impressed. All he felt at that moment was desperate.

Ianto blearily blinked and shook his head as he tried to clear his addled mind. He had lost a lot of blood, he knew he was in trouble as he couldn't feel his left arm.

 _Shit. Fucker. Shot me._

Ianto felt arms around him and he shouted with fear, thrashing as he struggled for freedom.

"Ianto" Jack cried as he tried to keep him still, "It's me baby, please."

Ianto cried out again and Janet shoved Jack like he was a piece of paper. Jack slid back in the mud, swearing as he lost his grip on his lover.

Ianto struggled to his feet, slipping in the mud and feeling the useless arm flapping against his body as he keened with fear. Finally gaining a footing, Ianto pushed off.

Jack could only shout with despair as Ianto ran.


	69. Chapter 69

69

Ianto ran until he hit a tree and spun around the trunk, hitting the ground with a solid grunt of pain.

He could hear someone coming after him and the flashback of the silo/bus had him up and running again.

 _This time he would be free._

Ianto panted with fear as he struggled to his feet, only to fall again as blood loss and pain felled him.

He lay groaning with his skin dancing, small shudders as the adrenaline raced with no outlet.

Jack approached slowly with his hands held in front of him, trying not to spook Ianto again. It was clear to him now that Ianto was terrified and altered.

"Baby" Jack crooned, "My lovely boy, my baby, my sweetie, baby"

Ianto rolled his eyes to look at him, his lips still peeled back to expose his fangs.

"It's OK darling" Jack's voice broke and he swallowed, trying to find reserves of calm. "I'm here baby, I'm right here."

Ianto whined and his lips dropped, fangs now hidden and Jack shuffled closer.

"My beautiful mate, my star, my gorgeous boy" Jack continued to croon as he shuffled even closer.

Ianto whimpered and reached his good hand out. With a sob of relief, Jack crawled over and gathered him into his arms.

"Oh baby, my poor baby" Jack sobbed as he stroked Ianto's face, "It's OK. I'm going to protect you honey, I'm going to be right here."

Janet huffed as she approached and Ianto whined back with a sharp click of his tongue and she huffed, softer this time.

Jack tried to lift Ianto but she was quicker, scooping him up and holding him in her arms protectively.

Jack was torn between the need to snatch him back and get him home. Janet was strong, she could carry him the distance without a problem. Would she?

"Janet" Jack said softly, "He's hurt. Look, blood,"

Jack pointed to Ianto's chest and she looked down, sniffing at his wounds.

"Janet, sweetie, we need to get him to Owen" Jack asked and she snarled silently. Then, to his immense relief, she leered.

"Yeah, the one who does that" Jack laughed, "The one who makes faces all the time. Owen."

She cocked her head and then looked at her load again.

"He can make it better" Jack cajoled her. "Owen can stop it hurting"

She moaned and looked in the direction of their camp.

"Yes Sweetie, please." Jack pleaded and she tightened her grip as she considered.

"Jack" Ianto croaked and Jack stepped forward, forgetting his fear of the weevil.

"I'm here baby, I'm right here" Jack assured him, "We need to go home."

Ianto whimpered and Janet stopped walking as she considered again.

"No-one is going to hurt you" Jack soothed, "I won't leave you and we'll go to the RV where it's safe."

"Home?" Ianto said in a small voice and Jack's heart broke.

"What is it?" Jack asked as he reached out to stroke his face, "What's wrong baby. You scared?"

"They'll lock me up" Ianto whined, "They'll hate me and send me away."

"No, no" Jack soothed, "Oh babes, is that what you're afraid of? Gwen?"

Ianto bit his lip and nodded.

"I love you" Jack leaned in and kissed him, "I love you so much that it fucking hurts."

Ianto took a deep shuddering breath and his bottom lip wobbled. No Jack knew why he was biting it and he leaned in, sucking the lip into his own mouth.

He put as much love into the kiss as he could and Ianto relaxed. Janet hummed and as Jack straightened, she lumbered forward again.

They walked slowly and more than once she stopped, checking her baby as he snuggled into her neck.

They were climbing carefully through the fence when Ifan approached and gave his own cry of horror at the state of his grandson.

Janet stopped and snarled, defending her baby. Ifan backed slowly away and followed them back to the village.

"Janet, in here" Jack urged her towards the RV, "Home. This is our home."

She seemed to think about it and then climbed into the RV, placing Ianto carefully onto the bed.

"Thank you darling girl" Jack crooned, stroking her face gently, "You are a good girl."

Jack watched as she moaned and shifted her feet, then made a decision.

"Look, there's a back room." Jack opened the door to the bedroom in the back and she looked past him. "You want to stay here? With us?"

She blinked.

Ianto looked up from the bed with shock. "Cariad?"

"She proved her worth," Jack argued, "She's a good girl. This bed is the one we seem to use all the time, Mica likes sleeping in the house and I really think the small bed up there above us will do her in the rare occasion she wants to be out here."

"My love" Ianto sighed.

Jack kissed him softly as Owen swore about the steps, trying to get up them in his cast.

Janet carefully closed the door.

.

.

.

 **Shuneko gave me the groundwork for this chapter. Ta gorgeous.**


	70. Chapter 70

70

Owen sat on the edge of the bed as he carefully completed the stitch work across Ianto's chest.

Jack had slipped from the RV while they were busy and checked in the kids, relieved to find everyone in one piece.

Gwen was the only fly in the ointment. At some stage during the melee, she had convinced one of the kids to cut her loose and she was gone.

Jack considered the options and then went back to Ianto. At least he could do that.

As Ianto slept, Jack held him in the bed. Sitting in the corner with Ianto in his arms, Jack soothingly rubbed his back and sang softly.

It hadn't occurred to Jack that Janet could open doors and when the door to the back room slowly swung open he missed it. It wasn't until she was at the bed that he recognised the fact that they were not alone anymore.

"Hey girl" he whispered, "Come to check on our baby?"

Jack loosened his grip and carefully rolled Ianto back so she could see the stitching and antiseptic ointment smeared across his wounds.

She sniffed and growled as she scented Owen, then reached out and crooned as she stroked his cheek with infinite care. Her claw was a feather touch on his skin.

"Gwen got away" Jack told her, desperate to talk to someone, "Bitch got clean away into the fucking storm. What can she do? God, what if she had some way to contact more of those bastards. How do I keep us safe?"

Janet seemed to consider his question and looked down at the sleeping Welshman again, humming.

Jack listened to the hum and recognised the song he had been singing. He reached out and stroked her cheek. "Good girl, you're a good girl."

Janet looked back at the slumbering baby and huffed, then lumbered out if the RV into the dawn.

Jack wondered if he should go after her and then chastised himself for doubting her after she had just helped him save Ianto. Settling deeper into the pillows, Jack closed his eyes and drifted to the sweet sound of Ianto's breathing.

Jack woke to Anna's gentle touch and blinked as she soothingly rubbed his arm.

"I wondered if you were hungry honey" she said as she lifted a mug that smelt like heaven.

Jack took the cup and looked inside, finding a watery stew inside. With the spoon, he took a mouthful of meat and sighed as his head fell back, enjoying the first food in what felt like days.

Ianto stirred at the smell and Jack immediately thrust the cup back at her as he adjusted his grip, helping Ianto sit up a bit.

"Ahhhhh, hurts" Ianto whined and Jack kissed his softly, cooing as he tried to make him comfortable.

"Hungry" Ianto whispered and Jack held his hand out for the cup, spooning a small portion into Ianto's mouth.

Ianto hummed as he chewed, the sweet meat sliding down easily and he opened his mouth for more, like a wee bird.

Jack grinned as he spooned some more in and followed it with another kiss.

A smile was a just reward and Anna showed Jack the pot she had placed on the gas stove, more meat waiting. He grinned gratefully as he neared the bottom of the cup and Ianto sighed as he snuggled into Jack's chest. Full.

Anna refilled the cup and gave Jack a firm nod, he began to eat.

Ianto was asleep again, his grip loosened as he slipped deeper and Jack took a moment to settle him back in the pillows so he could climb over him and out of the bed.

Jack went to the toilet and returned. Anna had replaced the top sheet and straightened the bed, Ianto now deeply asleep and Jack easily manhandled him into a better sleeping position.

A noise made him look up and small faces appeared around the doorframe as the kids came to visit. Jack waved them in with a finger to his lips and they snuck on board the RV to check on their beloved Uncles.

Billy had been crying and he rushed to Jack's arms as he sought comfort. Mica and Liam followed with David standing back with the girls, unable to move with fear.

"It's OK," Jack assured them, "Uncle Ianto is OK, just sleeping. Look, Uncle Owen made it all better."

Finally David crept forward with Hailey and Paige behind him.

Ianto sighed and shifted in the bed as David peered at him, "Is that sore?"

"Yes" Jack said softly, "Poor Uncle Ianto was hurt and it is very sore but he will heal in no time with you guy helping me to take care of him."

"I let Aunty Gwen go" Paige whispered with big tears in her eyes, "She said she would help but then she ran away."

"It doesn't matter honey" Jack lied, "We don't need her anyway."

Billy had hold of Ianto's hand and stroked it lovingly, "Poor Taddy, poor, poor Taddy."

Jack smiled and lifted the child so he was sitting in the pillows and kissed his forehead.

"How about you watch over Taddy for Daddy while I go have a shower, yeah?" he asked and all the children excitedly crowded around the bed, intent on helping.

Jack stumbled into the bright light of the afternoon to find a meeting in progress. They were talking about security and when they saw Jack, they all flew from the table to surround him and comfort him.

"Well done, I'm proud of you boy" Ifan said as he hugged Jack, "Well done."

"Oh Dad" Alice clung to him and he enjoyed her soft body in his embrace.

"We're discussing the camp" Sean informed him, "We need to scavenge what we can and hide the rest."

"Agreed" Jack nodded, "It's a bit of a bloody mess and … what the hell is that noise?"

Everyone turns to see where the strange noise was coming from.

It was Gwen.

Pulled by one leg, she was being dragged into the camp by Janet who viciously yanked her forward as she screamed with each movement.

Her voice was almost totally gone, screamed until her throat gave out.

Jack could see broken limbs and knew Janet had only spared her life because she knew Gwen was Ianto's kill, not hers.

She dropped the broken woman at Jack's feet and waited.

Jack knew what she was waiting for and stepped forward with his arms open wide to hug her.

"Good girl."


	71. Chapter 71

71

Ianto woke to a bed bath, Jack soothingly swirling the sponge across his poor skin and following each towel rub with butterfly kisses.

Ianto hummed as he enjoyed the attention being lavished on him and he reached out to stroke Jack's head, running his fingers though his hair.

Jack leaned in for a kiss and peppered Ianto's chest with more as Ianto huffed with pleasure.

"We have a wee problem" Jack whispered as he rubbed his nose in Ianto's chest hair.

"Hmmmmm?" Ianto rubbed his back.

"Gwen is back"

Ianto's hand stilled on his back as he listened.

"Janet brought her back to camp earlier today" Jack sighed, "Well, what was left of her. She was pretty mauled up but Janet is keeping her in the bus. I think she wants to present her to you or something."

Ianto sighed and drifted as Jack finished his administrations and pulled the covers back up.

"I should really get up then" Ianto muttered and Jack growled softly.

"Not for her, you're not!" Jack said and Ianto smiled softly.

"No, for the others."

Jack worriedly helped Ianto into track pants and a large t-shirt. Ianto was puffing with the effort and Jack scooped him up and carefully stepped down from the RV and into the day.

Ifan saw Jack coming slowly with his precious cargo and moved some chairs while Alice and Clara carried a large armchair from the Oldie House with Hailey following with a footstool.

Jack gently lowered him into the soft chair and Anna fussed with a crocheted rug over him. Ianto gave a soft cry as Jack accidentally jolted him and several people stepped forward before Jack glared them back.

Jack kissed Ianto and soothed him until he settled again, then pulled another chair as close as he could and protectively sat with his arm on the chair's armrest, Ianto's hand in his.

"We need to talk about Gwen" Ianto said softly and everyone nodded, silent so they could hear his quiet words.

"She has no place here and she has had more than enough of a chance to prove her worth, yet she does nothing but hinder" Ianto stopped and grimaced as he shifted in the chair.

"I was gonna marry her" Rhys said sadly, "I was gonna have a house, kids and the whole works but now … shit. Now I just want to grieve and move on. To me she died when all this shit started."

"I'm so sorry Rhys" Ianto said sadly.

"You saved my life" Rhys sighed, "When the shit hit the fan, you guys saved me. You still save me, every day. Gwen traded me in."

"Rhys" Alice said softly, reaching for his hand. "It's not your fault."

"Then whose is it?" he demanded angrily, "because it's never hers, is it!"

"Rhys" Ianto said sadly, reaching out his hand and Rhys moved quickly to take it. "Not your fault. We all chose the music we dance to, in the end."

"Well, she is not mine" Rhys said sadly, "I'll dig the hole but ... I don't think …"

"Rhys, that will never be put on you" Jack said quickly seeing where he was going, "Ianto, Owen and I are trained killers. We have taken lives, will take more for this village. In a heartbeat. You don't have to."

"I suggest we vote, then see if we need to discuss it" Anna suggested, "Maybe this is not something we need to chew over."

"Nainny" Ianto's voice was childlike as he peered out of the chair and her heart broke for her little man, so wounded, so frail. "I'm hungry."

"Oh darling" she crooned, "Nainny will feed her little Chickie"

Ianto smiled and then looked at Jack, then pouted. Jack kissed him and asked softly if he was warm enough. Ianto nodded and smiled as Jack tucked him in more anyway.

"I love you" Ianto whispered and he reached out to stroke Jack's face.

Everyone there saw how frail Ianto was, how injured he truly was and above all, how protected he was as Jack clung to the chair like a tornado was coming to rip them apart.

The vote was unanimous.

Jack went to fetch Janet, Sean staying with Gwen as she moaned softly in a heap under the bed.

When Janet saw Ianto she broke into a run with a bark of delight. She fell to her knees and dropped her face into his lap. Ianto crooned and soothed as he stroked her head.

To everyone's surprise. She purred.

Owen admitted that he didn't know they did that and was entranced.

"Janet" Ianto said softly, "Darling, I don't want Gwen. Make her gone for me sweetheart. She hurts me."

Janet reared back and she studied his face then she leaned forward to touch noses.

Ianto kissed her face and crooned.

Janet rose and slouched off to the bus to do her duty.

To protect her wee baby.

To kill.


	72. Chapter 72

72

Ianto was watching the children play and smiled as he watched them rolling in the grass. A lone figure stood by the trees watching but not joining in.

"David isn't playing" Ianto frowned and Jack looked at him funny.

"What?"

"Hmmmm?" Ianto slowly tore his eyes off the kids and looked at Jack.

"Ianto" Jack said softly, "David is gone honey. Remember?"

"No, but I saw him ….I…." Ianto stared at Jack and Jack saw the open confusion on his face.

"Ianto?"

"Must have been the drugs" Ianto laughed softly but Jack saw the worry in his eyes as he watched the children again.

Owen assured Jack it was portably the pain killers, "Ianto was concussed and out of his gourd and may have seen pink unicorns farting glitter."

Jack snorted and chewed on it as Ianto rubbed his arm then smiled as Billy ran over for a hug.

Lunch time and Ianto was carefully helped to the table, Owen amazed at how fast he was recovering.

As they ate, Jack turned to Ianto, "Did David have his shoes on?"

Ianto nodded absently as he chewed, "T-shirt was ripped though."

Jack thought back to that horrible night in the back of the SUV. "Green?"

"Green what Cariad?" Ianto asked as he poured milk for Mica.

"The t-shirt. Was it green?"

"Yep, his favourite one with Kermit the frog on it" Ianto stopped and turned to glare at him.

"What are you doing?" Ianto asked, "You know it was a bit of madness."

"I'm just trying to understand" Jack assured him. "Where did you see him?"

"At the RV, with the girls" Ianto waved his hand and Jack knew he had pushed him as far as he could.

"Owen and his drugs, I don't know about them but he certainly should come with a warning label" Jack joked and Ianto smiled as he relaxed again.

The dogs were milling, less now as three had been cut down that night and Ianto watched as they wandered over to Janet who was sitting on the dock playing in the water with her feet.

She was allowed out in the afternoon for a few hours then she happily went back to her room. Everyone was getting used to her and her scary snarls.

She looked at Horse and growled softly, he wiggled his butt and shuffled closer and she raised a hand to gently stroke the wriggling mutt.

Ianto had sent Liam up into the treehouse for the radio and he was fiddling with it once the table was cleared and the afternoon meeting had started.

"Well, once we get the winter out of the wat we should be able to plant" Ifan said as he leaned back in his chair.

Ianto twiddled a knob and sighed, "But we need more seed, also fertilizer."

"I know son, but a recon might …."

The radio gave a burst of sound and Ianto jumped, as did the rest of the table and Ianto leaned forward.

Ianto painstakingly moved the knob back a bit.

"…..we need ….. they seem ….. quarterly ….."

Jack leaned closer to listen and Tosh grabbed at the radio to look at the dials and wrote them down with shaking hands, then she accepted the laptop Clara had run for and powered it up.

"But if anyone can hear us, we are still alive and waiting for help. We're pinned down and are running out of supplies. Attention, this is the Second Mass, we are a small group of survivalists in the barrens who have survived the …."

"It's a recorded message" Tosh declared, looking up at Ianto.

"So they might all be dead and it's still going" Ianto sighed.

"Yeah, no way to know until we check it out." Tosh agreed.

"Drone!" Jack barked, "We don't get any closer than the drone can fly, this may be a trap."

"Agreed" Ianto nodded, "but if they are alive, we can't leave them."

"Baby" Jack sighed, "If they're still alive we need to decide if they are safe."

"I know." Ianto said, "But we need a plan."

"What if we set up one of those farms and move them there?" Alice asked, "Close enough to check on but far enough away to be separate."

"Vehicles, means they can follow us back though" Ianto muttered with a frown.

"We can't stay hidden and go look at the same time" Alice argued, "We need to help them. What if we are misjudging them and they are good people."

"Fair enough missy" Ifan snorted, "OK, vote?"

The vote was majority rule. Jack was surprised when Ianto voted against and Ianto shrugged. Jack decided to let it go as he had won the vote.

Ianto frowned and looked back at the kids, watching David as he stood in the trees.


	73. Chapter 73

73

Ianto was on edge, he knew he was mad but it was David.

Each day he grew stronger and still the image in the trees remained.

It was almost a week and Ianto was gingerly walking along the shore of the lake when it hit him.

 _It was not a mirage. It was a vision. Like the Z in the lake._

Ianto tried to understand it.

David was gone, dead and gone. Why was he seeing him?

Ianto wondered if it had something to do with the new people, the survivalists.

Ianto pondered this as he walked the entire lakeshore, checking the cabins and satisfied that they were not disturbed.

He knew his vision of the Z in the lake was a preamble to his own lake exit, but how did David fit in?

Did it mean another child was in danger?

Did these people have children with them that may be a threat?

Why David?

Ianto had reached their fence line and was surprised that he had walked the circumference without noticing.

Owen was getting his cast cut off and Ianto had promised go be there so he wandered over to the Medi House and waved as Nainny looked up from her gardening.

He found Owen cursing as the saw failed to cut the cast.

"I told you that you had the mixture wrong!" Owen snarked at Ifan who poked out his tongue in a surprisingly childish way.

Ianto reached for the leg and calmly tore part of the cast off with his fingers. Owen swore softly and shifted his leg as Ianto tore more away.

He soon had it down to the ankle and with infinite care, Ianto crushed the cast and let it crumble in his hands.

Owen stared at the power being displayed and Ianto didn't seem to realise how still the room was as they watched.

Ianto ran his hands over the newly healed bone and hummed softly as he felt the muscle.

"Swimming will help strengthen that buddy" Ianto said softly as he looked up at him and grinned.

"Feels good" Owen admitted, "bit stinky though".

"Well I think Nainny has the copper boiling to fill the old bath tub out back for you" Ianto said as he sat back on his heels and Owen grinned.

"A bath? Ah Jesus, that sounds wonderful" Owen sighed.

"Tosh, you should get his stuff ready for him," Ianto looked at her, "You know he'll forget something and yell like a baby wanting his bottle."

"Oi!" Owen snarked, then laughed.

He gingerly stood up and grinned at Tosh who held out her hand, leading him away.

"He'll be good to go tomorrow?" Jack asked and Ifan nodded.

"A bit of a limp for a while, but he'll be OK in the transporter to scope out what we might be getting into" Ifan assured him.

"Tosh has been practicing with the drone, she has a pretty good image coming back from over two miles from the source." Sean told them, then straightened as Alice entered with Stephen in her arms.

"He OK?" he asked softly and she smiled, "Fell and skinned his knee. Just needs a band aid."

Ifan tended to the boy as Ianto watched. Jack watched as well, noticing the way Alice kept watching the door.

When Rhys entered, it all became clear. He headed straight for them and knelt, his hands on Stephen's knees as he blew on the skinned one.

Alice's hand on Rhys' shoulder as he told Stephen he had found the rock and thrown it into the lake was softly rubbing and Ianto turned to Jack as they both raised their eyebrows.

Didn't see that one coming.


	74. Chapter 74

74

The large army transporter rolled out of the village like a wraith.

Now painted black, it looked like a shark as it crawled along the road and Ianto sat in the back watching silently as the others excitedly looked out the windows.

Ianto knew they were bullet proof and it meant they were Z proof as well but he wasn't looking forward to when they came upon some.

Jack drove with Rhys sitting shotgun.

Sean and Owen were with Ifan, checking over supplies and Ianto felt another spark of annoyance that they had left so little protection behind with the children.

He knew Tosh could handle it but he still would have felt better of Sean or Owen had stayed behind as well.

They were moving too fast and Tosh was left behind when she was supposed to be using the drone. Anger kept him silent as Jack fluffed in full 'Captain' mode.

They drove into the city and Ianto saw Zs walking, stumbling, crawling and to his horror, some were as though dead until a single hand flapped.

Some were dying.

Some were not and they moved like greased lightning.

They reached the school and Ianto silently thought that had been a good choice of bolthole. They easily crawled in as Sean and Owen calmly mowed down any errant Zs.

The man waiting for them was identified as the headmaster, Colin Gantly, and he had been so glad to see them that he burst into tears as he thanked them for coming.

There were several families who had run for the school on Z-day, a couple of teachers and a handful of children.

They had a school bus and could travel, but had no idea where to go or how safe it was outside the razor wire.

Ianto pulled Jack aside.

"I suggest the hobby farm" Ianto said softly, "Room for the kids and close enough for the drone to check on them."

"Owen needs to have a good look at them" Jack agreed, "its close enough."

"Jack" Ianto grabbed Jack's arm as he started to move away.

"Ianto?" Jack saw something flicker in Ianto's eyes and was shocked to see fear.

"I have a weird feeling" Ianto whispered, "A … freaky feeling."

"We'll get them settled and then we'll be home" Jack assured him, "You just need to see the kids and get some mothering from Nainny."

"Yeah" Ianto muttered without conviction.

They travelled light, or already had the bus ready to go because they were soon on the road and Ianto kept looking back with the feeling someone was behind him.

When they reached the hobby farm, they turned in and everyone exited their respective vehicles and they looked around with open delight.

Ianto walked slowly towards the bus and each step was like walking into quicksand.

Something was wrong and he looked back over his shoulder at Jack who seemed to feel his gaze and looked over at him as he reached the bus doors.

Ianto could smell it.

Death was on the bus. He took a moment and tried to swallow down the buzz of something shifting in the back of his mind.

Jack was walking towards him, seeing something wrong with Ianto's startled stare into space and he could only shout a warning as several children swarmed from the bus, slamming into Ianto and dragging him down.

He struggled beneath their weight and cried out as the smell assaulted his senses.

Jack started to run and his shout of horror had alerted the others as Ianto struggled, Jack drew his Webley.

"NO!" Colin screamed, "Not the kids!"

Jack opened fire as Ianto screamed, high pitched and full of pain as one clamped down on his hand.

Sean finally shook free of his shock and ran to help his brother as the children snarled and tore at him.

Jack was panting as he tore each child from Ianto and tried to help him to his feet.

Ianto finally got upright and stumbled away from the monsters only to hear a low growl behind him. He turned slowly and moaned with grief as the Z stumbled into the light.

Sean started to scream as he backed away from the sight of the small Z, a desire to vomit overwhelming and he folded as he threw up in the grass.

Ianto looked at the nightmare as it took a step down, towards him and it turned its head to look at Jack who was standing next to Ianto, snarling as he levelled the Webley.

A hunk of silver tinkled in the sunlight and Owen recognised his scalpel.

The head swivelled back to Ianto and it bared its teeth as it crouched.

David leapt at his uncle.


	75. Chapter 75

75

It was Rhys who saved him.

The Webley had clicked and Jack stood staring at it was surprise as he realised it was empty.

David was almost to Ianto who Rhys came pounding in and tackled the imp in mid-air, slamming it down into the dirt as it snarled and slathered at him.

Ianto stomped down on the scalpel and the Z made a high pitched screech as it began to convulse.

Rhys struggled to his feet and began to stomp on the skull of it, the noises becoming wet gargles as it died.

What little blood there was, was oil black. It splatted in large globs and Ianto was gasping as he wept for the thing that had been his nephew once upon a time.

Jack was shaking as he took Ianto into his arms and tried to soothe him.

Owen was swearing as he tried to stem the blood flowing from the mauled hand and as for the idiots who kept pet Zs?

They were openly crying as they gathered the corpses from the dirt and laid them on the grass.

Colin finally approached them and shakily reached for the hand, to help Ianto.

"What the hell where you thinking?" Jack snarled at him and he looked at Jack with surprise.

"But they were just children" he said sadly, "We gathered what we could. They didn't know what they were doing and when the government comes up with a cure…"

Ianto started to chuckle, deep and without real mirth as he turned to stare at the man.

Then he grinned.

His fangs gleamed in the sunlight and Colin was struck dumb.

"There is no cure you fool!" Ianto whispered, "There is no government."

Colin took a step back.

"Don't you get it?" Ianto said sadly, "We're all fucked out here!"

"This is worldwide!" Jack exclaimed, "Civilisation has fallen. Life as we know it is gone. This is it, this is life on planet earth."

"Oh my god" a woman whined as the woman who had been helping her move a corpse dropped it as she began to wail.

"I'm so sorry" Ianto sighed, "You get bit. You die. You turn."

"But what about you!" Colin argued and Ianto grinned again.

"I'm a whole different story" Ianto said cryptically, "I'm immune because someone who was fooling around and created this mess experimented on me as well. Not that it doesn't hurt like a motherfucker, sorry ladies, but I don't turn all the way."

"You poor, poor man" an elderly woman said softly. "You have to live like that?"

"He lives!" Jack stepped forward, "That's all I need. He lives and so I do too. As long as he breathes, my heart can beat."

"Oh Cariad" Ianto murmured as he stepped back into his arms, "My only love."

"It's OK, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you" Jack said softly as he held him, "I'm suck a bloody arrogant fool, forgive me Holdfast"

"Holdfast?" Ianto tilted his head.

"It is something my people call their mate, their partner." Jack explained, "The one you hold fast to."

"Oh Jack" Ianto sighed as he relaxed against him, accepting his support as he closed his eyes and let Owen finish his fussing.

They left the people to bury their dead and headed for home. Owen knew Ianto was in pain but he refused any pain relief, cradling his hand to his chest as he sat, leaning against Jack who protectively held him and rubbed his back as he glared at everyone like he was daring them to say something.

They were waiting for them, the gates wide open and Tosh standing with the shotgun on her hip. Alice closed the gates with Tosh as they rolled to a stop and Rhys was the first to step out and turn to her with a smile that faded as he saw her face.

"Where's Ianto!" she demanded, Alice also asking loudly.

"Here" Ianto answered as he stepped down from the vehicle.

They ran to him and held him tight, wanting to soothe and love.

"Hey, hey" Jack crooned as he engulfed the huddle with a huge hug, "What's the deal? We making a Ianto sandwich? Can I be a topping?"

Laugher sounded through the tears as Alice turned to hug her father.

"I sent up the drone to see if you were there yet" Tosh admitted, "We saw everything. Nainny is upstairs, she can't come down until she knows you're OK."

Ifan grunted as he walked past them and headed for the Oldie House knowing he would find his wife crying in their bedroom for the poor lost boy that was once their great grandson.

Ianto looked over Tosh's head at Jack and Jack saw the silent rebuke.

Jack vowed to never dismiss Ianto again.

This hurt too much.


	76. Chapter 76

76

Tosh was playing with the drone, enjoying the silence of a sunny afternoon.

Winter was just around the corner, rain the more common daily companion than the sun and the children were going wild outside as the adults enjoyed watching them.

The wide screen filled the wall and she sat in a large gamer chair with the keyboard and mouse in her lap. The small screen on the arm was turned away as she enjoyed the experience of the big screen.

A true voyeur, she felt like she was in the flight seat of a large helicopter, the dimmed lights adding to the feeling of flight.

She watched the fields flitter past, trees, a pond, a duck that flew close to the drone.

She flew the drone over the hobby farm and noted the gardens they had been tending. Three children was playing on the yard and she circled several times before convincing herself that they were real.

Not scarecrows, but children playing statues _. Oh god_.

She must have spoken out loud because Owen looked up from the inventory list for the next recon he was compiling.

Owen limped over, his leg aching despite the good day and looked over her shoulder at the screen.

"They didn't have those" he uttered, "Fuck. They have more people there? How did they find them?"

Tosh hummed as she wondered the same thing, no sign of antennas so they had to have some form of CB radio still going. She made a mental note to look into their old frequency they had found them on, if they were still transmitting, it could lead people to their part of the world where they were not welcome.

A flash of something in the tree line drew her attention and she moved the drone that way.

Ianto.

He was rolling a huge boulder in front of him like a dung beetle and she leaned forward in her chair to watch him as Owen gripped the back of her chair.

"What's he doing Tots?" Owen muttered and Tosh shook her head.

He maneuvered the boulder until it joined some already arranged neatly in a row.

"Ah shit" Owen reared back, feeling sick.

"Owen?" Tosh swivelled in the chair and looked at him with confusion.

"The graves. He's covering the Z-kids. Ah shit, the poor bastard is scared they'll come back like his old man did" Owen said with a groan.

"Oh, Ianto" Tosh said sadly.

As they watched, Ianto suddenly straightened up and then crouched in predator mode.

He had seen the children.

He stalked to the edge of the compound and watched them for a long time then he retreated to the trees once more and stood with his hands on his hips as he stared into space.

Then he looked up at the drone.

Tosh felt him staring straight into her brain.

She moved the drone away, bringing it home as Owen went to wait for his return as well.

Ianto returned with haste, appearing in the yard with a shortness of breath as he panted up the steps to the tech/med house. Owen ushered him inside.

"So?"

"I'm on it" Tosh answered and her fingers danced.

A crackle of static then …

"Attention. This is the Second Mass. We are at a new location and have plenty of room …."

Tosh clicked the mouse and the transmission stopped abruptly.

"They'll start it again," Tosh muttered as she pounded on the keys, "I'll have to set up a repeating blocker."

"I don't know what she's saying" Owen said to Ianto, "But she looks bloody hot!"

Ianto snorted and turned as Jack joined them.

"Send the drone up every day this week" he said softly to Tosh, "Start a file on who's there. Let's see how many are there and then we'll decide how much we want to invest if they are still being bloody idiots."

"Agreed" Ianto nodded, walked past him to leave.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked plaintively, "You just got back."

"I stink" Ianto said back, "Going for a dip in the lake."

Ianto stopped walking and looked back, "Going around the bend by the fishing hole."

Jack grunted and Ianto sighed.

"Behind the bank? Under the tree roots?"

Jack looked back up at him and frowned.

Ianto waggled his eyebrows. "Where we can't be seen?"

Jack suddenly dropped the pen and hurried after him as Owen frowned.

"What the fuck was that all about."

"Yeah" said Tosh with a grin, "Might need the drone."

She giggled to herself as she turned off the screen and opened the small one in the arm of the chair.

Might need a peek.

For security purposes.

Honest.


	77. Chapter 77

77

It was decided to keep Tosh hidden, her pregnancy just starting to bloom and the thought of Ianto going protective might not help when they wanted to project calm.

Owen, also stayed behind as his desire to examine the children might make them think he's showing approval for their actions.

Ianto did understand, the need to gather and protect. _Hadn't he done the same?_

But the difference was, when it came to the brass tacks, he would kill in a heartbeat for the family he had gathered into his shadow like a mamma bird using her wings to umbrella the chicks.

Ianto also understood Jack's self-criticism for not having listened to Ianto in the first place, thus placing them all at risk.

Hence, Ianto's silence now.

Ifan rode shotgun again as Rhys drove the transporter.

Ianto's mind was wandering and he was thinking about the next recon when the brakes were applied with real force and accompanied swearing from the large Welshman.

A roadblock.

They had been busy. Tosh had been watching the house, not the road. Silly mistake and Ianto chastised himself for it.

Ianto growled softly and exited the vehicle to approach the mess of fencing, road barriers and even a VW.

"Who goes there" came the cry.

"Those who saved you" Ianto snapped and Colin's head popped up from behind the small vehicle.

"Ianto?"

"What the fuck is this?" Ianto asked calmly.

"Protection." Colin said proudly, "Now we control who enters and who leaves our patch!"

"This is the road to the city" Ianto said patiently, "Blocking us means we can't forage."

"Ah" Colin frowned, he hadn't thought of that. "Well, um. I suppose we could ….um. I have to talk to the others."

"You have to move this shit and let us through" Ianto warned, then he felt a shudder go through his bones.

"Colin?" Ianto said softly as he stepped closer, "What have you got in there?"

"Just us" Colin said angrily, "You killed those lambs."

"Lambs?" Ianto snorted, then Ianto stepped back and scented the air.

"Colin? I don't smell Zs. I know you are telling the truth yet you hide something." Ianto informed him, "What do you hide from me?"

Colin stood gold fishing and another voice spoke up.

"We're sick." A woman stood, the gardener, "We all have some sort of flu."

"Symptoms?" Ianto asked and she looked at Colin.

"Tummy bug, you know. Vomiting, daihorea and temperature" Colin sighed, "different for each person."

"Food?" Ianto asked.

"Shared. We all eat the same yet have different symptoms." She shrugged, "We cook everything. We make sure it's safe. Vegetarians, we are sure the food is safe."

"Water?" Ianto asked.

"From the stream behind the barn" the woman said.

"You boil it?" Ianto felt dread as she shook her head and frowned.

"Why?" she asked with fear as she saw his face change.

"Because upstream are several dead Zs. You buried them above the water table. Each time it rains it washes into the creek. The water isn't safe and you should have been using the well water." Ianto frowned as he turned and looked at the transporter. He turned back and waited for Jack to arrive at his side.

"Well?" Colin pipped up. "There's a well?"

"Oh my god" Ianto whispered as he backed away and shook his head sadly, "You didn't did you? Oh god, you bloody fools."

"Ianto?" Jack asked as he fell along side.

"They have been drinking the stream water because they didn't know the windmill was for a well." Ianto said sadly, "The Z burial ground has been seeping into the water supply."

"Ah shit" Jack sighed and then he looked at Ianto with horror. "But those kids."

"Already infected, like the rest of them" Ianto whispered and Jack swallowed compulsively.

"Bloody fools" Jack spat then cradled his head in his hands.


	78. Chapter 78

78

They rolled into the yard and sat staring out the windows as they were surrounded by hopeful lost souls.

Ianto exited first, greeting those who reached for him as he patiently listened to their complaints and concerns.

As agreed, only Ianto and Jack left the safety of the transporter.

They went into the house and Ianto stood at the end of the bed trying to hide his distress as they looked at the baby, less than six months old and fed on powdered milk. Mixed with water.

Contaminated.

The baby was pale and raspy, reaching for Jack with weak fingers and he resisted the urge to pick it up. He looked at Ianto who scented the air.

"Soon" Ianto whispered sadly and Jack cursed under his breath.

"Well?" a large woman asked as she scooped the child up and onto her chest as Ianto shuddered, "Is he going to be alright?"

Ianto had a vision of the child biting down on her neck and ripping at her flesh with its little stubby fingers as she screams in a corner of the room.

"I'm sorry" Ianto said softly, "we don't have our medic with us. We'll need to return with him at a later stage. I suggest you boil the water and use it from the well."

"But it's so fresh and clear from the stream" she scoffed, "I see no need to change that now!"

"Perhaps you're right" Ianto sighed as he brushed his hand against Jack's, "No point now."

They returned to the transporter and Ianto carefully washed his hands with wet wipes as they drove back out of the barricade.

"A day, maybe two at the most" Ianto whispered into the dark interior. "Those poor children will go first. They have less immunities fighting the virus as it burns through their body."

"Burns?" Rhys asked.

"Like drinking battery acid" Jack said, "Don't ask me how I know to make the analogy."

"God" Rhys swallowed.

"God?" Ianto snarled as he turned to watch the world go by, "He's overloaded and not available right now. Please try again later."

Jack had no words of comfort when he felt bereft as well so he settled for a cuddle.

Ianto tensed and then relaxed into the hug.

Owen's voice was tinny as he spoke through the coms and Ianto muted them, refusing to listen as he and Sean discussed their plans.

Ianto stumbled from the vehicle and walked to the end of the dock, looking out over their lake.

There was a chill in the air and Ianto could smell the snow coning.

They didn't have time to sit out the next few weeks he estimated it would take for them to turn. Well, maybe a third of them. The rest would then be eaten.

Ianto shuddered at his own rational thought and sighed.

London will have to be their destination and he didn't like the distance.

But they couldn't wait. The first snowfall would be their lockdown for the winter. Any movement in or out of the village would be visible in the snow and the roads would soon be impassable with no snow ploughs on patrol.

A smaller City wouldn't have the large malls and docks needed for a major scavenge.

He heard Jack's boots tramping closer across the boards and turned sadly to face him.

"London then!" Jack huffed and Ianto nodded.

Jack stepped behind him and placed his head in his shoulder so they were both looking over the water.

"We're about the same height" Jack said softly and Ianto smiled.

"Just noticed Cariad?"

"Hmmmm" Jack hugged him tighter against his chest and Ianto let himself relax.

As Ianto mentally ran though the new recon plans, Jack pondered the problem of their nearest neighbours.

"Ianto?" Jack whispered and Ianto huffed.

"I know. Two weeks I think" Ianto knew the question Jack was trying to formulate. "Too long to wait. The snow will be here in about one at the most."

"Shit."

"We adjust our plans, do a quick and nasty recon then watch for the turns to start." Ianto rubbed his face, "We offer to help and probably get rejected. We have a vote on what to do while they all tear each other apart and then we put them all down."

"Or they accept our help?"

"And find a way to gather more and fuck up another way, probably by accepting in Zs again."

"Oh Ianto" Jack moaned as he buried his face in Ianto's neck.

"We vote now. Before we leave." Ianto said sadly, "We decide before the fact so we are not swayed when the time comes to either cull or kill."

"You know what it will be" Jack frowned. "They'll want to save who they can."

"Then we will fail."

"Agreed" Owen's voice came through Jack's coms by Ianto's ear and they both jumped as they had not thought the coms were still active. "We vote now."

Ianto and Jack warily walked up to the Olds House as it was too cold outside for the meeting and Ianto paused to look at the lake one more time.

Time to vote.


	79. Chapter 79

79

Everyone had been listening on coms and they had all heard Ianto's pain.

They voted to keep the drone active until the hobby farm fell, then let it all burn.

Ianto's relief wasn't hidden from the family and they all felt the choice had been simple.

The recon went ahead and they were now moving towards London.

Tosh was still benched and vocal about it. Ianto loved that she was becoming a little spitfire but he suspected Owen was becoming overwhelmed and was excited that he was coming along this time.

As they neared the city they could see great plumes of smoke.

"Shit" Owen shifted to the edge of the seat, "That doesn't look good."

A unit barricade on the outskirts was pulled aside and Ianto felt a bad omen as he looked back at the barbed wire and danger signs.

They were sad to see parts of the city had been destroyed and Big Ben sat silently mourning.

Ianto slid out and disappeared as they were pillaging a mall. The purr of a motor had them on alert and then they gaped as the hummer rolled into view.

Trust Ianto to smell out the Unit vehicle and his grin was not lost on Owen who looked up and saw the gun chair attached to the roof.

"I'm with fangs!" He crowed, climbing up and into the seat and aiming the gun into the air while leering.

Jack laughed as he saw Ianto smile again and agreed that it was a good edition.

Now the two vehicles could communicate with the CBs on board. It also meant small recons to other farms didn't need the large transporter.

Ianto told them there was another jeep and he wanted it for the secondary bug out house across the lake. Sean agreed to drive that and Rhys couldn't help but sing "Convoy" as they rumbled through the empty streets.

Ianto knew Owen secretly hoped there were survivors but all they saw were Zs. A second Unit barricade was found and they quickly pilfered it for guns and ammo, further proof of no humans in the area as tined food was openly sitting in the shredded tent of the barricade's mobile base of operations.

Jack was mixed between relief that they didn't have another dilemma so soon, and bloody angry that there were no survivors who had not succumbed to the Zs.

Ianto didn't want to go near the centre of town but Rhys insisted on rolling through the square. The Pidgeons were a surprise, especially their ruby red eyes boring into them as they drove past.

"Can birds get the disease?" Sean asked.

"Nah. So far I've only seen people with it" Owen assured him over the coms, "Fuck. Wouldn't want a Z-dog pack. Fuck that!"

"Z-Rabbits!" Ianto supplied, "Little balls of fluff going for the jugular ninja style."

Yeah, or Z-mice" Ifan snorted, "Land piranha!"

Everyone laughed hollowly, like whistling as you walk past a graveyard, saddened by the empty streets, peppered with occasional Zs.

"Cariad?" Ianto suddenly cut in on the silent musings" Do you notice they aren't attacking?"

"You're right" Owen agreed, "Just looking at us."

Jack frowned as he pondered this and Rhys spoke, "Why? Not hungry?"

"I think they know they can't get us" Ianto finally said.

"They know vehicles?" Jack asked fearfully.

"Jack" Ianto said forcefully, "I wanna go home. Now. Go now!"

They swung out of the city and headed for the hills.

Ianto had them stop overnight in a copse of trees and keep watch.

When Ianto lit out, no one spoke. Three hours later he returned, panting and jumpy.

"We lost them but they are still looking for us." Ianto snarled, "Not Unit. Military though."

They waited for first light and Ianto slid into the dawn mist, returning with haste.

"They're about twelve miles behind us," he whined, "Gotta go, gotta go."

They peeled out, re-setting the unit barricade in the outskirts they had driven though. Ianto took time making sure it looked untouched and was finally satisfied, demanding they floor it until he felt safe again.

No-one argued as they took their goodies home, thankful that they had dodged a bullet.

London was gone.

Ifan silently marked it on the map with a large red X.


	80. Chapter 80

80

Ianto was jumpy still, and Jack wanted to know why.

He followed Ianto to the treehouse and watched him climbing up before following.

"Hey" Jack said as he looked around, admiring the glass on the little windowsill.

"Hey" Ianto said back as he settled into a large beanbag he had pilfered from god knows where.

"What did you see?"

"Hmmm?" Ianto was examining a piece of alien tat Jack had never seen before and looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Something you saw in the fog." Jack pressed, "It scared you."

Ianto sighed as he looked into space then he screwed up his face.

"Come on, what is it?" Jack sat next to him.

"London Zoo" Ianto whispered.

"The Zoo?" Jack frowned, "Ah shit. Those poor animals. Left to starve to death."

"No Cariad" Ianto shook his head, "The primates. The monkeys and apes."

Jack frowned at first then the horror sank in. "No."

"I saw a pack of three silverbacks, an orangutan and at least four chimps roaming like a military patrol."

"What did you feel?"

"Danger" Ianto looked at Jack and Jack reached for his face, "These were capable of moving at incredible speed, stronger than any man and no fear of weapons."

"How close did you get?" Jack asked.

"Close enough to know they were infected" Ianto shuddered in his arms, "They were drooling as they scented me."

"So … London is definitely out" Jack groaned, "Not just because of those people."

"They were real and I hate to think what will happen when never the twain shall meet." Ianto agreed, "I just … Cardiff was home and feels safer."

"Agreed."

Jack fell silent and let the warmth of the afternoon sun warm them as they snuggled in the treehouse.

Finally Ianto realised Jack had fallen asleep and slid from Jack's arms. He walked over to the window and leaned out, looking towards London as he wondered how they could possibly hide more than they already did.

Tosh had been working on a bubble thing. He wondered about that, then about the nightmares Stephen had started having. Alice had expressed her concerns as he shouted her name continually in his sleep then refused to admit he had been dreaming. She believed he was seeing her eaten by a Z but Ianto had the feeling she was the Z eating her son and that was why he pulled away in the dark.

God, he could never say that to her but he made a mental note to get Stephen on his own and assure him that these nightmares were normal as his mind tried to process the horrors of this world.

A soldier in the making. That boy would be a force to be reckoned with one day.

If there were more he could do to love, nurture and comfort he would, but Ianto knew that there were some things he was not welcome into.

His love for the children made him crazy protective and he wished he could sleep with them, keep them safe.

That night, being rejected, still hurt.

As time passed, Ianto was becoming more …. Well …. More.

What will happen when the happening is done?

When he finishes whatever this transformation is?

He had no doubt that Jack would be by his side but who else will have his back?

Who will turn theirs? Gwen was only the most vocal, the first.

Ianto sighed as he admitted to himself that she would not be the last.

What if they grow to fear him?

Finally, Ianto returned to Jack's side and leaned against him getting a snuffly hug.

Let them try to reject him.

Reject him … reject them both.

Ianto had no doubt that his mate would protect him.


	81. Chapter 81

81

Tosh was checking the Hobby Farm. It had been a week, two days since the recon and she saw the first outward signs of chaos.

Ianto had been right, the children were the first to disappear, bars going up on windows as they tried to contain them.

Then one by one, people disappeared. Two graves were dug, one small and one large.

Then, early dusk and she sent it over for the last check of the evening.

Fire.

She gasped and fumbled for the coms as she watched the house burn. It was pandemonium as people ran about outside with obvious distress.

In the treeline she saw a figure move and knew without even zooming in that it was Ianto. He had smelt the smoke and was moving at incredible speed as he raced for the farm.

He broke through the trees and she saw the flash of the blades as he got to work.

Those not infected were sobbing over those fallen and Ianto shook his head in open disgust, looking up at the drone.

Finally, he turned and started to walk away.

He fell.

She cried out as she leaned forward in the chair and watched a man approaching Ianto with a gun drawn.

 _Oh my god, they'd shot him._

As the man got to him, Ianto exploded from the ground, tearing the man down and snapping his neck. He then rose and threw the gun into the fire, challenging anyone who wanted to fight.

Those stragglers stepped back and Ianto turned, walking away again.

Tosh sent out the alert and Jack was waiting with Owen by the gate when Ianto limped home. As they helped him to the medi-house the first snow fell.

Soft flakes that settled in their hair and Ianto held out his tongue to catch some, like a child.

As Owen checked him over and found the bullet near the surface, he dug at it while Jack and Ianto talked over his head.

"Three at least, were bitten." Ianto groaned, "By this time tomorrow, I think they'll all be done."

"The smoke?" Jack asked, handing Owen some gauze.

"Only light and not going very high before dissipating" Ianto confirmed, then groaned as Owen pushed down on the bullet wound.

"So, not that noticeable to others" Jack confirmed and Ianto nodded weakly.

"You did all you could" Jack assured him, "Gods, you were right about the timeline. Here's the snow."

"Thank god for one thing" Ianto sighed as he accepted Jack's arms and comfort. "The snow will hide all traces of what happened."

"Janet was upset" Owen joined the conversation and Ianto looked down.

"She was?"

"Yeah" Owen lent back on his heels and looked up at Ianto, "I think she smelt the smoke. Maybe your blood as well. You must smell different."

"He does" Jack said absently as he began to bandage the wound.

"Still OK?" Ianto asked and Jack smiled.

"You smell like sex on legs to me honey"

Ianto laughed, filling the room and Jack's heart with warmth.

"Oh Cariad, you smell like a tall glass of "fuck me against the nearest surface" to me."

"Ok" Owen rose and clapped his hands, "That's my cue to leave before the rutting begins."

As he lit out, they began to laugh and Jack eased Ianto back on the sofa until they were both cuddled on it.

Soft kisses and gentle hands lulled Ianto to sleep and when Jack was sure Ianto was fully asleep, he rose and went to the door.

Ifan and Sean waited with Rhys outside.

Jack nodded and they silently peeled off into the dark, Jack returned to his love.

The distant sound of gunshots were like claps of thunder out at sea, a sound he had heard many times in his childhood back on Boeshane and Jack felt strangely comforted by it.

Ianto sighed into his neck as he tried to get more comfortable and Jack stroked his face as he crooned softly to ease him back into a deeper sleep.

When Ianto would wake the next morning, it would all be done.

The vote had been unanimous.

Into had done enough, his sacrifices were not in vain.

The clean-up raged through the night and when the men wearily dragged themselves home to warm stew and a roaring fire, it was done.

The Hobby Farm and all its sorrow were burnt to a crisp, snuffed out and slowly being buried in the ever falling snow.

Owen sat sadly thinking of the woman cradling the baby to her breast as she begged for their lives, breastfeeding even as her own transformation was almost complete. The Z bite on her hand stinking of rot.

Owen hadn't the strength to put them down and had been grateful when Rhys had stepped up beside him and calmly dispatched mother and child.

The hug was a surprise and greatly needed as the two men comforted each other, then moved off into the dark to continue the cleansing.

Both thinking of Ianto and how he would have had to do that deed if they hadn't agreed to share the burden.

As they walked back they all talked softly, agreeing that they would tell the others they were all already dead. That they just spent time throwing corpses onto flames.

Ifan was lagging, knowing the walk would put him out of commission for the rest of the week but wanting to share the burden. Blood should be on all their hands.

It was now.

Sean helped his grandfather the last mile, telling him it was Nainny's fruit tarts to blame and his grandfather acidically telling him that it was more her plump melons that kept him bedbound most mornings.

The howl of horror was a welcome break from the sadness and they all sniggered like little boys looking at their daddy's playboys.

Ianto didn't stir as they entered the house and looked down at the pair on the sofa. Jack sighed as he rolled more, protecting Ianto from whatever had entered.

Ifan lovingly threw the quilt over the two men and watched Jack pull it tighter around Ianto, snuggling and kissing as they slept.

No. This was right.

Shared.

Done.


	82. Chapter 82

82

Ianto woke to the sound of silence.

He rose and stretched, noting the burn in his shoulder from the bullet wound and he growled softly as he padded over to the window.

Snow.

He was dressed and out the door before Jack even registered the loss of warmth beside him, bounding through the snow as the children came out to play.

They all yelled when they saw Ianto and ran for him, whooping and hollering as the first snowball fight got underway.

Rhys and Owen exploded into the fray, seems Rhys and Owen already had ammo and Ianto narrowed his eyes at them as he realised they were naughty little monkeys when left unattended together for too long.

Jack watched as Ianto picked up Stephen and threw him at Rhys who caught him and collapsed back into the snow with a howl of laughter.

Jesus, he just threw a ten year old child like he was a sack of flour.

Ianto then crouched and before Jack could call out a warning, he pounced.

Sean let out a blood curdling scream as Ianto slammed him into the snow and pinned him. Ifan laughed until he had to sit down and Owen grabbed a stick and pretended to hold Ianto back as Ianto snarled and growled.

The dog pack raced in and leapt on Ianto in a huge dog pile of tails, snouts and lolling tongues as Ianto laughed. The children piled on as well and Rhys, Owen and Sean tried to untangle the mess.

Ianto leapt into the air, scattering dog and child alike as he went straight up in the air.

God he looked beautiful.

His fangs were fully engaged, his hair wild and curling around his face and the whiskers that were left unshaven from the day before gave him a crazy yet sexy supermodel air to him.

He landed like a cat, on his feet and then ran off screaming like a banshee as the children and dogs raced after him.

Jack looked over at the others and waited for the first negative comment.

"Did you see the way he leapt into the air?" Owen was asking Tosh as he prepared more snow balls.

"Like a vampire" she agreed.

"Yeah, a crazy, sun-loving, geeky, awesome vampire" Owen laughed.

"More like … blade!" Sean argued.

"Blade? Dude, isn't he black?" Owen stood and scoffed.

"Oi! Colour does not dictate coolness!" Rhys barked as a snowball flew.

"Bastard mother-fucker!" Owen roared, "That could have taken me head off!"

"That's OK then" Rhys crooned as he dance around Owen, "Tosh doesn't need that bit!"

Jack relaxed and watched them spar as Sean got a good supply.

None on them expected Ianto to suddenly drop out of the shy like a bloody matrix character.

Owen screamed like a girl, Sean fell over as Rhys threw himself in front of Tosh and Jack burst into peals of laughter.

"Gotcha!" Ianto crowed as he grinned at them.

"Oi! Using your bloody … thing … that's cheating ya shit!" Owen yelled as he struggled back to his feet, Sean having pulled him over in an effort to get up.

"My 'thing'? Is that what ya call it?" Ianto taunted with a feral grin.

Excuse me Owen" Jack said calmly, "Stop looking at my lover's 'thing' please. You have your own little one. Just because his is incredible doesn't mean it's something I'm willing to share!"

Ianto laughed as he tripped across the top of the snow like a bobcat and kissed him.

Spontaneous, loving and full on.

Snog.

Jack held him tightly, smelling the woods, salty sweat and smoke in his hair.

"You need a wash" Jack said softly, "You smell like you've run through a woodland fire."

"No my love" Ianto whispered back as he buried his face in Jack's neck, "Just the flames of hell licking again."

Owen insisted on checking the gunshot wound and was amazed that it was already healing, a nice scab that was leaving the stitches for dead.

"At this rate, those will have to come out tomorrow" Owen muttered as he frowned.

Jack looked at the worry that flittered across Ianto's face and kissed him before going in search of Nainny.

She already had the bath fire going, stoking the flames and she laid the matting in the bottom of the bath to stop the contact from being too hot.

"You read my mind" Jack said as he scooped her into a hug, ending with a kiss as he released her.

"Is he OK?" she asked.

"OK? You kidding?" Jack grinned, "He's bloody wonderful."

"Oh, listen to you" she laughed.

"Can't help it" Jack shrugged, "I'm smitten."

She smiled at the age old comment and again wondered how old this man really was.

No matter.

He was her boy now, too.


	83. Chapter 83

83

A snow storm blew in.

An unspoken agreement had everyone ending up in the Kiddie House and they had just finished a candlelit dinner when the generator gave out with a soft cough of doom.

Thank god they had the candles already lit and a soft whimper or cry from the children was the only indicator that this might be a bad deal.

Ianto immediately rose and headed for the door.

"It's blowing a gale out there boy" Ifan growled, "For godsake, you'll freeze."

"We need the jenny for the security grid" Ianto muttered as he zipped up the puffer jacket, looking up with surprise as Jack retrieved his own coat from the rack.

"I can at least be an anchor for you if I fall over" Jack joked and Ianto smiled softly.

The wind fought them as they struggled out into the snow storm, their faces whipped like sandpaper as they made their way around to the side of the house and got a moment's respite.

It was worse that they thought.

It hadn't died.

It was on fire.

Ianto was running, like a wolf or great bear. Just a shadow in the dark as he seemed to shift, morph into a four legged beast and Jack felt a shiver running down his spine as Ianto raced to protect the houses.

They both knew they didn't have a shit's show of getting the hose going and when Ianto leapt gracefully onto the roof of the Oldie House Jack was mesmerised.

Ianto made his way up the roof and began to push the snow.

Finally, Jack understood and held his breath as he prayed it would work.

Of course it did. It was a "Ianto Plan" and it worked perfectly.

The snow began to slide, then cascaded down the roof and smothered the shed with the fire within being extinguished.

Ianto slid down the roof and landed on his feet, crouching and scenting the air.

"The grid's down" he whispered, "The smoke is gone but I don't know if we're safe."

"What do you want to do" Jack asked.

"First of all, I want Janet loose" Ianto decided, "The dogs come into the house where it's warm and they can't get in her way."

"And?" Jack prompted because he sensed that Ianto wasn't finished.

"I'll do a perimeter check"

"Ianto, it's freezing out there" Jack sighed, "No sane man is out in that blizzard rolling in."

"I'm not talking about sane men" Ianto snarled, his eyes gleaming a strange mirror of the light as it bounced off the snow.

"One" Jack said firmly, "One check and you come in for a warm up."

"Every time" Ianto said and Jack groaned.

"Ianto!"

"I won't rest until sunrise when we can do something about emergency power" Ianto said stubbornly and Jack agreed.

"Ok, but you keep warming up between passes" Jack kissed him and watched him until he was nothing but black on black, then returned to the house.

"The shed is gone" Jack said as he entered and everyone groaned.

"Ianto is doing a perimeter check but he wants us to get the dogs in out of the storm." Jack explained, "Janet will be let loose for the night to keep watch and Ianto will do intermittent sweeps."

"He'll bloody freeze out there" Owen said not even trying to hide his worry.

"You try telling him" Jack snorted and Anna sighed.

"He had too much of his grandfather in him, that one!" she muttered and Jack nodded his agreement.

Five times, Ianto came huffing into the house and was swamped by warm bodies as they hugged and rubbed him warm.

Owen had spent copious amounts of time explaining that they couldn't warm him too quickly because he would feel pain and a gradual warming with body heat was best.

This meant that he enjoyed group huddles and his excited huffing and panting had everyone giggling at him.

A soft kiss from Jack and he would lope out again, a wild animal on the prowl.

"He looks so ….." as Alice struggled to find the word she wanted she failed to see Jack's smile slip.

"…So, majestic!" she finished as she looked out the window, also missing the relaxing of Jack's shoulders. "Like a lion loping after a gazelle."

"God help anyone he might come across" Owen snarked as he rubbed Tosh's growing bump, "They will learn that you're right, the hard way."

"What do you mean?" Rhys asked as he joined Alice at the window, his hand moving to her hip without a second thought.

"He is the king of this jungle!" he smiled and Jack felt a swell of love.

Yeah.

Ianto is king.


	84. Chapter 84

84

Next morning and the blizzard had teeth.

A tree had come down in the night and Ianto was worried about the fences, checking until he was satisfied that they were still intact.

He was lugging the fourth battery over to the make-shift lean-to when Jack and Rhys joined him.

Jack looked at the batteries and nodded, getting it.

He turned and motioned for Rhys to get the one out of his RV and walked over to the stock truck and began uncoupling the large batteries beneath it.

Ianto hooked them into the spaghetti of wires and then sat back. He looked up at Jack and then flicked a switch.

A yell from inside told them that it had worked and Ianto sighed.

"How long will these last?" Rhys asked as he squatted next to Ianto.

24 hours, maybe less" Ianto sighed. "We need more. Then we can recharge with the solar panels while some are on use."

"The boat?"

"No!" Ianto and Jack said at the same time.

"Our bug out vehicles must stay ready to run." Jack said firmly.

"We need to go to the other cabins and loot their vehicles" Ianto sighed, "Damn it. I should have thought of that already."

"Hey, we had a backup generator, we thought we had it sorted" Jack soothed, "Who would have thought of fire wiping the whole shed out."

"Me"

"Don't be so bloody hard on yourself!" Rhys said, "You do so much, Jesus Ianto. Let us take some blame here for not having fire extinguishers ready for a fire."

"Yes!" Ianto perked up, "We need those as well."

Jack saw a list for the next recon starting and decided to check on the livestock in the back of the truck.

Everyone seemed OK, the warmth of confined bodies keeping them comfortable. He struggled around them, feeding out and then left them to it.

 _What were they going to do next year for winter feed?_

 _How were they going to make hay here?_

Jack filed that thought away for later, knowing Ianto would compile possibilities.

Sean and Ifan had joined them, demanding they get out of the storm.

Although it had eased off, it was still trying to move in for the duration and they wearily trudged to the Oldie House to get supplies, then moved to the Kiddie House where the kids excitedly ran to Ianto for a huddle.

Ianto chuckled as the warming hugs and rubbing seemed to be becoming a form of greeting.

"The lights came on Taddy" Billy enthused and Ianto smiled down at him lovingly.

"Will they go out again Uncle?" Mica asked softly, her eyes bugging with horror at the thought.

"Not today baby" he crooned.

Anna slapped together lunch and everyone sat for a moment, giving thanks for the safety of the house.

Ianto was chewing on something and Jack wondered if it was more than just a recon.

Rhys had noticed as well and waited until Ianto headed to the back room to change his socks.

"We going on a recon come first chance?" Rhys asked without any preamble.

"I think so" Ianto sighed.

"Think so?"

"I …. I'm still percolating" Ianto frowned and Rhys smiled at the Coffee analogy.

"So … I'll be ready when you are for whatever" Rhys shrugged and as he wandered off, Ianto smiled at his back.

"Something else?" Jack asked softly and Ianto nodded.

"Still thinking Cariad" he muttered, "Will bounce it off you when I have the fixed images."

"Is that how you see it?" Jack asked with interest, "You see the world in pictures?"

"Well, colours. Still moments. Yes" Ianto frowned, "Yes. The world in still pictures."

"And me?"

"Oh Jack" Ianto smiled softly as he pulled him in for a kiss.

"Definitely a porn magazine centrefold."


	85. Chapter 85

85

Ianto was definitely chewing and it took nearly three days before he went to Jack with it.

Jack was working on the brakes of the SUV, replacing the pads and had just got up to his feet in order to take a break. They both retreated out of the chilled air to the porch and the refreshments waiting.

"Cariad" Ianto began calmly, "This isn't working."

"What?" Jack squeaked, "Where the hell is this coming from?"

"Jack!" Ianto snarled, "Focus. This place, not us."

"Oh, sorry" Jack snorted, "You caught me off guard."

"Sorry" Ianto sighed as he settled next to Jack on the porch swing and they watched the children playing in the light dusting of snow.

"I mean, this place isn't working." Ianto waved his hand about, "That Lake is still giving me nightmares and we haven't enough resources for the amount of people."

"Yeah" Jack agreed sadly, "A nice summer retreat but winter is gonna be a killer if this little precursor is anything to go by."

"Also, I hate being at risk" Ianto leaned against Jack and was rewarded with a hug, "I feel that we are still too easily accessible. I want somewhere off the beaten track, somewhere not on the map. You know, somewhere isolated and easily defendable."

"OK" Jack said slowly as he pretended to still be watching the children instead of his mate, "You got somewhere in mind?"

"I have something to say" Ianto nodded.

"OK"

"Bad Wolf."

Jack stilled all movement and felt the air closing in, smothering him.

"Brynblaidd still makes me shiver" Ianto went on, pretending not to notice Jack's sudden dismay.

"That place was a den of evil." Jack spat, still processing what Ianto had called it in English.

"But there are more than one kind of predator. Not all wolves are bad, or dangerous."

Jack was regaining control of his fear and found the strength to nod.

"Think about it" Ianto whispered, "That village was totally cleaned out, locked down and left to gather dust. No people … no Zs. It was barricaded up and the entrance road was blocked. It simply vanished from view. No one would find us."

Jack looked over Ianto's head at Rhys who had walked out and leaned against the doorframe with Owen. Owen popped his head out and stared silently at Jack then shrugged.

"You want to go there?" Jack asked, "Now?"

"The Jenny is gone, also the backup won't work." Ianto said with frustration, "Those batteries won't keep holding a charge and the children will bloody freeze. That place gives me the utter heebie-jeebies but it is the best chance we have of forming some sort of life for these pups."

Jack noted the word used for the children and held his tongue. Ianto wasn't bouncing an idea around. This was going to happen, whether he liked it or not.

"Cariad," Ianto raised his head and looked Jack in the eye, "The village is hidden in a valley, too far for Zs to wander and close enough for recons. If Tosh can get that bubble up and running, we can disappear to the outside world. Those houses used … those …. They were razed to the ground. The other places, including the pub are still there."

"I know you're right" Jack sighed as he squeezed Ianto tighter, "I just remember how they hurt you. How I almost lost you all. That place … it was cursed."

"No Cariad" Ianto smiled softly, "That's the point. It wasn't. They were."

"We've had our first snowfall," Jack frowned as he looked out over the lake, "winter is already here. Within a week or so, we will not be able to move. The next storm will trap us."

"So we do it now" Ianto pushed away from Jack and rose gracefully to his feet, "We have a meeting today at lunch and I propose it. We spend today and tomorrow prepping and we pack up and go. We've not been here too long to pull up roots again, the family will understand. They have to. I can't protect you here"

"Hey, hey" Jack pulled Ianto back into his arms, "Its OK baby, it's OK. We'll vote, yeah?"

Ianto nodded and nuzzled Jack's neck as he tried to swallow his fear.

The nightmare of the Zs in the lake had come again last night and he knew without a doubt that he had to get them away from the water.

The meeting was short and bittersweet with everyone saying they would follow Ianto anywhere and trust he was right. Every time.

Some groused about moving and Ianto knew Owen was worried about the baby, Tosh now showing and Ianto also worried about who or what was waiting out there.

But time was against them.

If this blizzard was the herald of the winter to come, they needed to survive and that meant a better structured living plan.

Ianto spent that night in Jack's arms, unable to sleep as he worried over his decision.

They would follow him blindly.

Was that a good idea?

Yvonne was followed blindly and see how that ended?

Was he any better?

Ianto finally drifted off to sleep the next morning as the children played outside. Jack held him and rocked him gently to encourage rest, knowing his love's mind had been racing all night.

Jack also knew the fear of being followed blindly.

He also knew, Ianto was right.

 **Jack went over the village layout in his head and found no problem with the scheme. They had their own power sources with wind turbines on the hills surrounding the village as well as solar panels on some if the houses.**

 **He wondered if Ianto wanted the pub as their base and then smiled.**

 **No. Jack knew where they would live and kissed his sleeping mate gently.**

 **The small cottage at the top of the lane that looked like it had been a post office at some stage in its life.**

 **As Jack closed his eyes he caught a glimpse. Like a flash of colour.**

 **The cottage.**

 **Ianto was thinking of it too, for the first time Jack saw Ianto's image clearly through their bond.**

 **Yes.**

 **The cottage.**

 **The mouth of the Wolf's Lair.**

 **Their new home.**

 **.**

.

.

 **Narshia (anil495) gave the prompt for the move.**


	86. Chapter 86

86

The whole village was packed up and ready to go by early the next evening and Ianto was immensely proud of how hard everyone had worked, and how orderly they had been.

Ianto had been touched by the ready response but still felt a niggle that they had simply voted, not really discussed things. First thing they needed to do once settled was form a council. Everything to be voted on, agreed to and meetings to be more formal.

This was going to be the end game, they needed to start living as they wanted the children to continue. Structure, authority. Ianto knew Jack was chewing on the same thing. Ianto wanted to put Owen forward as a senior council member. They would need someone with a head for figures and Owen had a bent for that. Ianto wanted Owen to step up.

The children had been excited about the move and Ianto's only worry now was the trip.

The children would move in the transporter. Tosh and Owen would also be in it with Owen driving. Ianto would hear no other options as they had to be safe.

The strange convoy set out at dawn. The children had pulled mattresses into the transporter and made it into a genie's bottle. They slept there overnight and didn't even wake as they moved out. A tangled mess of children's limbs and dogs, along with a couple of cats and to Owen's amusement even a rabbit seemed hunkered down in the nest.

Jack took the lead in the SUV, Ianto in the Hummer followed. Transporter driven by Owen and the three RVs driven by Anna, Sean and Alice. Hailey drove the Ute with the trailer attached and Clara followed her in an old flat-bed truck full of stock feed. Ifan drove the fuel truck at the rear, following the stock transport driven by Rhys.

Jack and Ianto elected not to tell Sean that their RV he was driving had a passenger in the back room. Janet was locked in her room and Ianto had explained what was happening to her several times, hoping she understood.

Ten vehicles rolling along would be sure to draw attention and Ianto scanned the horizon like a bloody terminator. Jack and Ianto travelling a mile in front of the convoy so if they met any problems there would be a chance of concealing the convoy.

As Ianto had thought, the only barriers were at the turn off to the village. It was as if the road wasn't there with a stock gate across the road, now looking more like a farmer's tractor path. The gate swung easily and after the convoy had entered, Ianto swung it shut and padlocked it before taking a moment to thank god that they hadn't met any Zs or had any problems.

Murphy must have been listening because they had only rolled a few feet when the cattle truck blew a tyre.

After much talking, Rhys decided to keep travelling on it, the rim would be buggered but it was not an easy fix on the side of the remains of the road. The weight in the back would make a jack impossible anyway.

This was do or die, make or break time.

Everyone knew Ianto was desperately trying to conceal them, this was his final choice for home and it the transporter was incapacitated at the conclusion of the trip, better they got there at all.

Once Rhys confirmed that the truck could still drive with a tyre out, as long as its twin held up, they resumed the drive.

It was late afternoon and the village looked bleak.

Gardens had grown over and mostly died off for winter, some houses looked in dire need of repair and those that had been razed had left burnt, scorched earth behind.

Everyone looked around in silent confusion. _This is it?_

Ianto took a moment and then strode forward to address the pack.

"This will be what we make of it" he said strongly, looking at each adult in turn, "We have more houses than families in need, we have good farmland, stock paddocks and power."

"It looks like a haunted ghost town" Hailey whispered and Ianto held open his arms.

She looked more like a child than a young woman as she eagerly flew into the hug, rubbing her face into his shoulder.

"We all need to take some responsibility here" Jack spoke now, "Ianto has done the hard yards to get us here but we all need to be equally responsible for our future."

"We will need someone to tend the stock, crops as well as maintenance on the houses" Ifan looked up at the pub and moved towards it, "Come on mother, let's check out this place."

"We just choose our own place?" Hailey mumbled and Ianto huffed as he kissed her cheek.

"Me and Jack have that cottage there, the first one in the lane." Ianto pointed, "Everyone else must decide. First in best dressed, as me Mam used to say."

"I see what looks like a doctor's sign up there" Owen said with surprise. He hadn't noticed it first time round. Mind you, there were other things taking his attention at the time.

"Must have been a weekly clinic or something" Ianto wondered aloud.

"Toshi?" Owen turned to her with a questioning look, "You want to look at anywhere in particular?"

"Can … um. Can we have the house next to Jack and Ianto? The big colonial style veranda looks so lovely for a reading nook in summer."

"And the fences are good to containing wee beasties" Jack smiled as he putted Tosh's stomach with affection and kissed Blossom as she cooed back.

"Well?" Owen turned to face the rest of the adults. "Anyone disagree with me and Toshi in the yellow house?"

"Well, us and the kids … well." Alice frowned and looked at Rhys, "Actually, I would like to see how many room are upstairs in that pub. If Poppy and Nainny are happy to share, it means the children can all be under one roof still."

"Mica?" Ianto said softly, "Billy? You want to live with me and Jack or with the other kids? We won't be hurt if you want to live there. We can be boring and will be very busy."

"I love you" Mica sighed and rolled her eyed dramatically, "But you're such big boys. I like being with Hailey and Paige. Is it really OK if I wanna stay with Nainny?"

"Of course princess" Jack sighed, "You will still be our little girl. You can do sleep overs and stuff, yeah?"

Mica's face lit up and she turned to tell Billy then she froze. Billy's face was a picture of misery.

"I have to live in the pub too?"

"Oh no" Ianto dropped to his knees and gathered the boy into his arms, "No. My wee puppy, you stay with me and Daddy Jack. Us three men can fart, burp and walk around with our bellies showing all we want."

Ianto felt the tension leave the child as he accepted that he was still Ianto's and Jack's. Ianto looked over his head at Jack and Jack nodded.

"Everyone, go explore." Jack waved his hands about, "Go, forage and decide what you want to do."

"Actually" Ianto interrupted, "Can you all go to the pub for a wee while?"

"Babe?"

"One sweep." Ianto confirmed, "Just for my state of mind. All buildings get a check, then they can have at them."

"Why do you need to check Taddy?" Billy asked and Ianto thought fast.

"Doggies might have moved in and if they don't know us they'll bite" Ianto told him. "I want to make sure every building is empty and then I won't be a worry wart."

"OK" Billy grinned, running after Mica.

"What are we really looking for?" Rhys asked softly.

"Zs, maybe a few villagers that came back … squatters." Ianto shrugged, "Fucked if I know. Maybe dogs, I wasn't lying to him on that score. Dead livestock … maybe a body or two the clean-up crew missed. I just want, need to know it's safe then I won't smother everyone."

"Makes sense" Owen agreed, "I want a gun for the first look in these places too. Quite therapeutic seeing those bastards are really all gone."

"Exactly" Ianto agreed.

"Right, Sean and Rhys on me" Owen barked as he stalked towards the nearest building and the two men went after him without hesitation.

"There you are" Ianto whispered, "Dr Take Charge Harper."

"About time" Jack agreed.


	87. Chapter 87

87

The cottage was in good repair and Ianto gave it the once over while Jack went through the other buildings with the others.

Finally, they met back in the main street and Ianto had formulated more of a plan as they walked.

"I would like to propose we reconvene at the pub, Nainny will have food sorted and it's got smoke so Poppy lit the fire" Ianto said and they walked to the pub, entering and moving to the firelight.

"Did you check the chimney before lighting that?" Owen asked and Ifan huffed.

"Flue was shut, a few bird's nests but nothing bad. Too big, being a double chimney for real blockages." Ifan assured them, "Mother was most demanding on that score."

"You made it before dusk" Anna said, "Just as well. Power not on."

"I'll have to look at that tomorrow Nainny" Ianto said as he accepted a cup of hot soup, "We need to turn a few switches to get the grid back up. Everything will still be working but they would have turned off the power to the houses before locking the place down at guard against electrical fire."

"So you will stay here tonight" Ifan cut in, "We have plenty of lamps, food and beds. Place is a bloody palace after the cabins."

"Thankyou Ifan" Jack said politely.

"So tomorrow, we move into our new homes." Owen huffed.

"We need to check the chimneys and flues before lighting fires" Ianto interrupted, "This long without humans, anything could have moved into the brickwork."

"Shit" Owen sighed, "He's right. Bird nests, bats, anything could be comfortable in those chimneys."

"Well, I think we need to make the pub our base of operations" Ifan agreed, "Tonight we sleep, recharge and tomorrow the boy can get the power back on while we make sure those houses we are going to move people into are safe for habitation."

"Lunch and an update" Anna said as she stood behind her husband's chair, "Then the afternoon spent moving."

"Evening meal here and then everyone can spend the first night in their new digs" Ifan finished.

"Anyone who wants to stay here and take time to prepare their new homes for a few days is welcome" Anna nodded and Ianto smiled.

Things were coming together. Finally.

They ate mostly in silence, all too tired to think clearly.

It wasn't until Ianto rose from the table and headed for the doors that they realised he was going to keep guard.

"Oi" Owen groused, "Where do you think you're going Z-boy?"

"Check" Ianto said with a tilt of his head.

"I'll come with you" Owen said as he rose, "We move in pairs until the new grid is up."

"As Owen says" Jack nodded, pleased that another decision was made.

Do we keep to the same roster as at the lake?" Rhys asked and everyone looked at Ianto.

"That's to be decided" Ianto shrugged, "Once Tosh gets the new grid up and running, mainframe can take over with the motion sensors and heat sensors about the place. One person watching the switches, I guess."

"Sounds reasonable to me" Owen nodded, "We can take turns and swap shifts just like we used to."

"No" Ianto interrupted. "I think we all need to be part of this."

"All?" Owen cocked his head.

"No more Torchwood and civilians." Ianto said firmly, "This is Torchwood now. This village, home of the wolf. We will call this Torchwood and everyone in it are members."

"I like it" Alice smiled, "So this is a wolf lair, is it?"

"Wanna hear me howl?" Ianto quipped and she laughed.

"If it sounds anything like the noises you were making in the hayloft the other afternoon with Dad, I think I heard enough thanks!" she laughed and Ianto blushed as Jack bellowed and slapped the table.

"That reminds me" Jack said as he got himself back under control, "Gotta check the sound quality from the bedroom if we have Owen living next door. Don't want to upset the poor boy."

"Me!" Owen bristled, "What about Tosh?"

"Oh I don't mind" Tosh simpered and Ianto giggled as he winked at her.

"I bet you don't" Jack leered, "You little minx."

"OI!" Owen roared and everyone laughed as he became a bantam rooster, strutting around the table.

"You are mine!" Owen snarled, leaning in and kissing her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Owen preened, "You're having me baby. You're my bird!"

Ianto couldn't help but laugh at the analogy and point as he tried to speak, "Rooster …. Bird …. Ah. God, nesting."

"Ianto" Jack admonished with a smile, "Stop picking on the wee man!"

"So if I have your baby, you own me?" Tosh's eyes narrowed and Owen realised he was digging a hole.

"Um, I hope so?"

"Really!"

Owen looked at Ianto for help and Ianto took pity.

"Better put a ring on it then!" Ianto said, "One Tosh sized."

"Yeah" Jack grinned as he caught on, "The one I got from Ianto won't fit, for sure."

Owen's howl may not have been a patch in Ianto's bit it sure was funny as he covered his ears, then ran to Tosh and tried to cover Blossom's.

"You know" Ianto said conversationally to Jack, "They say a baby can hear in the womb."

"Poor baby" Jack crooned, "gonna be born cockney."

"Another little cockney git" Ianto sighed, "Thank god it has Tosh to teach it some manners."

"It might take after her" Jack conceded.

"I hope so" Ianto said with wide eyes, "Poor bugger might look like Owen. Another toad-like little bastard."

"OI!"

Owen turned to Tosh, "Aren't you going to defend me?"

"You think?" Tosh asked, "I don't see no ring!"

Owen sagged as Ianto hooted.

Tosh grinned behind the baby and winked at Ianto.

Ianto pulled Owen into the dark and assured him that their first recon for the beginning of spring would include a ring to suit a princess.


	88. Chapter 88

88

The next few days were spent cleaning and moving things about.

Furniture from some places, moved to other places and Ianto had noticed that Sean and Clara were a defined couple again.

His satisfaction in this was a warm hum thought the bond, and Jack enjoyed the bubble of calm.

Speaking of bubbles, Tosh was working like a demon to get the security grid up, Ianto and Jack arguing about placement of sensors and Jack coming to the party with some tweaking of the tech.

By day three the slam of the security grid was actually heard as well as seen, the air shimmering as the village disappeared from the outside world's visual awareness.

The first night in the new house was spent with copious sex positions, giggling and howls that had Owen banging open the window to his bedroom and screaming that they were bloody animals.

Next morning, Owen couldn't look either man in the eye as Ianto huffed with amusement, Jack telling everyone that the rafters in the attic were of sturdy wood as Ianto had easily swung from one while … er ….

The families had chosen houses close to one another and Ianto set to building walkways between houses, worried about the snow that was coming.

Everyone had grown accustomed to Ianto's visions and began building more, until the row of houses were all joined like a maze.

When the first snow fell on their new home, they settled in for the winter.

Rhys showed himself to be proficient in animal husbandry and Ifan revelled in a student that actually had a sense of wonder.

Ianto stood amongst the snowflakes and looked around his new home, his lair.

This was it.

This was their forever home and whatever might come, Ianto knew he was loved here.

In the village everyone has started calling Wolf's Lair.

It was going to be a long winter and Ianto hoped that come spring, they would be ready for their first recon from this paradise and that everyone would be ready for the next stage in their lives.

The time of Torchwood was done.

The winter hiatus was here.

They say, every dog has its day.

The Day of the Wolf was coming.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So ends part one of "A New Day – Zombie Apocalypse".

Part two – "Day of the Wolf – Zombie Apocalypse II" is currently under construction and I will let you all know when posting starts, via a spoiler alert attached to this story like I do for my other series.

As part two is only in the chewing over stages, I will accept direction if anyone out there has something they would like to happen, see, develop within the storyline.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.

Be safe, well and happy

Jo


	89. Chapter 89

**SPOLITER ALERT – Day of the Wolf - Zombie Apocalypse II now beginning posts.**

.

.

.

Sean struggled as he felt his strength begin to wane.

He looked up into his captor's eyes and froze.

Ianto was pinning him to the chair, his feral growl deep and melodious as he laid his weight on him.

 _His eyes were grey._

 _No blue._

 _No._

 _His eyes were silver moons._

Sean felt himself slipping into the twin moonbeams as Ianto mesmerised him.

Sean's struggles slowly ceased as he became hypnotised by his brother's stare, deeper and deeper into the strange waters flowing, swirling.

Sean could taste blood, but it didn't matter.

All that mattered was the strange melody and the grip on his wrists that held him captive.

The embrace that warmed, soothed.

Sean lost the world around him, lost the sounds of those struggling in the room.

Ianto was the only thing.

Ianto's eyes bored into his very soul.

Sean heard music, faint tinkling like wind chimes.

 _This was gonna hurt._

Sean's eyes slid to the fangs protruding from the sides of Ianto's mouth and he whimpered.

 _Yeah._

…

Having survived the winter snow-in and finding a comfortable existence, the pack is ready to begin recons again.

There will be new members, more injury and struggle and Jack once again has to reassess his relationship with the enigma he shares a bed with. Or is that all?

Even in a new world, old world problems still exist. Jack and Ianto struggle to overcome problems they would have faced in their relationship pre-apocalypse and Jack must decide who the true alpha in this pack is, what the relationship is called and most importantly, he still needs to learn to listen to the pauses between the words. Not just the words into choses to say.

Oh yeah, there may be some zombies … smut … bloodshed and tragedy.

Day of The Wolf begins approximately four months after New Day finished.

Come on over, I don't bite. But Ianto sure does.


End file.
